The Art of Negotiation
by francesummer
Summary: Kyouya always gets his way with his art of negotiation or so he thinks. Kyouya x OC :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the interest in reading my fanfic (^_^) this is actually my first ever fanfic so please bear with me a little. I am actually excited and nervous at the same time ||-_-|**

**AN: I don't own the beautiful characters of Ouran (though I wish I could:p). I only own the OCs in this fanfic. This is the product of my so-called studying session in my marketing class. Hahaha! :D Anyway, I hope you'll like it *bow*. Please review, constructive criticisms are very much appreciated. Please help me improve. Thank you all! *bow***

**Title: The art of Negotiation**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>'I guess it's not meant form me. But it feels sucks and makes your heart ache. I wanted to cry but I can't' then I sighed it makes me more sad listening to sad violin songs. Darn it! Why my ipod did play that song? I even put it in shuffle mode. Probability is so scary sometimes the lower percentage of the probability happens in the least expected and timely situation. Again with a deep sigh. Oh well, I still continued to listen to it to feel the catharsis, to release all the negative energies that I have, to at least lessen this heavy feeling. I'm not a talented person but when I want something I put my heart and soul to it. But it sucks when you invest with no return.<p>

My name is Ichimaru Kaname. The youngest among three children of the Ichimaru family, a prominent family in the food industry, and the only daughter in the family which means I have to older brothers. Both of my brothers are now in college and doing on the job training in our family business. My family owns several first class restaurants in Japan. It's both Japanese and Italian restaurants and of course with tie ups with many prominent and high class hotels. Despite the fact that I am not the heir of our company I want to take the advantage of my position to help my brothers in continuing the fruits and labor of our ancestors. Unlike my brothers, who are geared and honed by father in the business perspective I prefer in dealing with the food (products), customer service and interior design of our restaurants. I occasionally give business suggestions if I think there is a need to especially when my brothers are very engrossed in strategic planning. I am very much interested in music, movies, literature, food, culture and structures – bottom line I like art in general. I travel a lot and eat in different places in order to acquire new knowledge. Whenever I'm in a foreign land people are quite amazed that I don't look like Japanese maybe because I have a fair complexion. My father is pure Japanese and my mother is Japanese-Brazilian so that explains why. I'm taller than the other girls at school… quite tall 5'9", same height as the other boys, my hair like my mother is dark brown and my eyes are quite bigger than the normal Japanese eyes. I stand out a lot and I'm used to it. My policy is what you see is what you get. And ask me and I'll answer truthfully. I am not much of a school buff. I only study for the sake of passing and not humiliating myself and my family by getting lower grades. Though I am not interested in studying I am included in the top 10 in our year. The last time I remember I was in rank 8. Anyway, the list of names changes every exam period. The only thing that didn't change is Ootori-kun being rank 1 and Suoh-kun being rank 2 considering they do hosting jobs in the afternoon. You gotta be impressed with these two.

As I walked aimlessly in the corridor I bumped in to Suoh-kun, Suoh Tamaki son of the chairman of Ouran and my classmate, who is in a hurry probably going to his club. 'Ow! My apologies I was spacing out' I said immediately staring sincerely at Suoh-kun. 'My apologies as well Ichi-chan. I was running because Kyouya will kill me if I will be late' he said with a giggle. I giggled as well I know Ootori-kun is a nice person but we know in our class he is very strict in everything especially with himself so I kinda imagine what will happen with Suoh-kun if he gets late.

'Ah… Ichi-chan, do you have any plans this afternoon?' he asked

'None. Why?' I replied

'Want to come with me in the Host Club? I will be your personal host if you will allow me to, Kaname-hime' he said with dreamy eyes. He took my right hand and gave it a kiss and immediately blushed. I am used with Suoh-kun doing it with many girls in the school but it feels different when he is doing it with you. It feels special.

'Sure. If you insist' I answered. I guess I was swept by his charms. I mean who isn't? Suoh-kun is a half French and he is used to charm ladies. I guess it is in his blood. I remember when I went to Paris, I saw men displaying their affections to women. It was a very romantic scenery. Men who are not scared to profess their love to their significant other in front of people how romantic is that? I actually secretly wished for that to happen to me.

Suoh-kun and I walked together going to the third music room. It took us fifteen minutes to reach the room. He opened the door and I saw six other men doing some preparations to start the club activities. 'Tamaki, only ten minutes to open the host club' a familiar deep voice spoke, it was Ootori-kun, 'you're lucky that we are not scheduled for a cosplay today'. 'I'm sorry Kyouya, I was summoned by father to go to his office and I left the after class without informing you' Suoh-kun nervously explained.

'Wow, that's a shock and I thought Suoh-kun is the president of the club. Hmm… Ootori-kun is the shadow king. Scary' I thought to myself. I wanted to help Suoh-kun so I supported his explanation 'I'm sorry to butt in but Suoh-kun was really trying his best to be here on time. We actually bumped with each other as he was running in the hallway', 'and I was spacing out' I said to myself. 'Tamaki, next time please inform me immediately…' he said coldly. Tamaki nodded. '…and welcome Ichimaru-san. It's rare to see you visiting' he said smilingly. His mood actually changes. I've seen that kind of smile. I knew in an instant that it was a fake smile.

'I was invited by Suoh-kun' I answered smilingly. I just want to return Ootori-kun's smile.

'Yup! And I told her that she will be assigned to me this whole afternoon' Tamaki excitedly explained while pulling my two hands.

'No, that can't be done' Ootori-kun said bluntly.

'But why? I want Ichi-chan to be designated to me!' Tamaki acting childish by stomping his right foot.

'There are many guests that had been reserved in this afternoon assigned to you. They had placed their reservations in our website since last month. Now, the one who is almost late for the club activity is being demanding?' Ootori-kun explained. As Ootori-kun is now angrier and scarier than before.

'But… I'm sorry Ichi-chan…' Suoh-kun said looking sad and rejected. 'Kyouya, if I am fully booked who among the members who have lesser guests?' he finally managed. Suoh-kun was probably guilty for inviting me.

'I am. I have no guests for today' Ootori-kun responded.

'What? No fair! How come?' Suoh-kun retorted.

'I excluded my name in the reservation panel in our website to give me time to finish this month's budget reports for the food, costumes and other miscellaneous. Unless you wanted to switch places with me, Tamaki?' Ootori-kun retorted giving Suoh-kun a sharp look.

'As expected from the Shadow King he runs the show' I thought to myself.

Suoh-kun did not protest but gave a big sigh. He finally managed a reply 'Alright. Ichi-chan this afternoon Kyouya is the assigned host for you. I hope you will enjoy your stay here this afternoon'.

'Don't worry about it Suoh-kun. I guess I will have an intellectual conversation with Ootori-kun after all he is the top student in our year' I said reassuringly. But I don't know why I said intellectual conversation. Darn it it's probably because I'm nervous being alone with Ootori-kun.

After I spoke I heard hard laughs from the twins. They kept repeating the words intellectual conversation in union and were laughing as if it's the end of the world. It is as if the words intellectual conversation is sarcasm but truthfully I was being modest.

'Tono, Kyouya-senpai, you were in a heated argument…' said the pink haired twin

'…you forgot to introduce this witty ojousan' said the blue haired twin

'Oh, my apologies.' Tamaki replied 'This is Ichimaru Kaname our classmate. Ichi-chan these are the Hitachiin brothers, the pink one is Hikaru and the blue one is Kaoru…' pointing at the twins

'This is Haninozuka Mitsukini-senpai you may call him Honey-senpai' pointing at a little kid holding a bunny stuffed toy. 'Waah! Kana-chan! This is usa-chan my bunny. Do you like it?' he said excitedly. He has a cute bunny I wanted to hug it. 'Yes. Its very cute Honey-senpai'.

'…this is Morinozuka Takashi-senpai or you may call him Mori-Senpai' Suoh-kun pointing at the tall dark haired guy. Mori-senpai only nodded and smiled quite the opposite of Honey-senpai.

'…and this is my beautiful daughter Fujioka Haruhi' he said while hugging Fujioka-kun tightly.

'Daughter?' I asked.

I saw Suoh-kun panicked 'did I say daughter? I mean son…' giving me a nervous laugh.

I simply smiled and nodded. 'Nice to meet you all. My name is Ichimaru Kaname.'

Suoh-kun was absolutely hiding something. But it really didn't matter. I don't want to pry in other people's business.

'Ichimaru-san, this way please' Ootori-kun stretched his right hand gesturing me in a secluded table. It was a small round table perfect for two people. The table was placed on the right most area of the room; it is near the window where I can see the garden. The sunlight was passing through the window and it feels warm and refreshing.

'Ootori-kun, you may actually continue what you are supposed to do. It's fine by me. I know what you wanted to beat the deadline' Talk about having a private meeting. It is as if I am a client of a businessman. Ootori-kun just emits that kind of aura. Though, I kinda know what Ootori-kun feels wanting to accomplish a specific deadline. I saw that with my brothers but Ootori-kun as a student he acts like a real business executive. Does he know when to be just an ordinary student? I sighed and just drink a cup of tea that Fujioka-kun prepared for us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the interest in reading my fanfic (^_^) this is actually my first ever fanfic so please bear with me a little. I am actually excited and nervous at the same time ||-_-|**

**AN: I don't own the beautiful characters of Ouran (though I wish I could:p). I only own the OCs in this fanfic. hope you like it *bow***

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>The host club was officially opened that afternoon. Many guests arrived and confirming what Ootori-kun mentioned he is the only one with no guests (except for me) and everybody else was busy entertaining their guests.<p>

'Ahm… Ootori-kun you mentioned that you are busy with this months budget reports. May I offer you some assistance?' I asked just to break the silence. It was getting awkward as Ootori-kun keeps typing on his laptop.

'My apologies Ichimaru-san. I was engrossed with balancing this month's budget' he replied and stopped typing and closed his laptop. 'I am very fluttered with your concern but I can manage' I blushed and felt embarrass. 'By the way, congratulations on ranking third in our violin exam you gave a wonderful performance' he continued.

'Thanks' I replied and sighed again.

'Is there something wrong?' he asked looking concerned.

'Oh I just feel a little bit frustrated for placing third. I mean I have no grudge about the results I just feel that I could have done better. My goal was to perfect the test but I got nervous during the first part that my hands became numb' I explained. Honestly why did I opened it up him? Of all people, he ranked second and Suoh-kun ranked first, why him? I guess I really need someone to talk to and coincidentally he is the available person to talk to. Again, the magic of probability.

'There are still upcoming tests. You still have more opportunities to do better' he replied. Truthfully, he has a point. I did overreact. I smiled at Ootori-kun. I know that he is very frank but I guess most of the time he means well… like what happened to Suoh-kun earlier.

'Hmm… you're not as cold as the rumors are…' I blurted, that wasn't supposed to come out in my mouth, 'Rumors?' he asked curiously. 'Nothing. Don't mind what I just said' I managed nervously. He raised an eyebrow meaning he's not convinced. Why am I bad in lying? Sigh.

'Fine. Look there are guys, actually, saying that you're cold, frank and strict. Of course most of the girls disagree because they can see you in the host club. But if you ask me it's quite true. You are a very serious person way too serious. Loosen up a little! Being frank I don't see a problem with that just use the right and proper words. And being strict, it's quite obvious. For me, the word strict is the twin of serious. You are strict in everything especially with yourself. Example, the budget report. I can sense that you are a very result oriented person but that doesn't mean you can handle everything.' I was able to finally let it out.

'What very interesting point of view. In response to your so-called observation, Ichimaru-san, I was educated by my father this way. There is no time for me to loosen up. Besides, I really do can manage I've been doing this for almost two years. Thank you again for your concern' he replied with a smile.

I'm embarrassed but I don't want to bother with it. At least I can sense some truth with Ootori-kun even though he has a different treatment with me than the other girls at school. Did I just annoyed him? Oh well, I would rather converse with him in his true form than full of pretention. Again, with a fake smile.

'Ootori-kun, I have seen that kind of smile before. It was a smile from our waitresses greeting our guests after the manager scolded her. It's a fake smile, right?' I said. I can see that Ootori-kun's smile faded and was replaced by smirk, a smirk that may mean 'this woman got me'.

'Ichimaru-san, I really did underestimate you' he said giving me a stern look.

'No, no… I'm glad that you treat me this way. I mean your natural way. There's no need for you to be proper or formal. I just want you to be yourself. Like I said loosen up even just for a moment be and yourself' I explained. Ootori-kun laughed. I think he just find my explanation amusing, which I really don't know why. 'Alright, Ichimaru-hime I will grant your request' he finally said.

Hosting hours immediately went by. When I said intellectual conversation I really had it with Ootori-kun. For a high school student, we talked about business, marketing, strategic planning etc. My mind was pounding due to information overload though I am quite familiar with the topics I tried my best to keep up with the conversation. Truthfully, he has a good insight about business it is as if he is the heir of the Ootori Group, which I know is impossible. We are both the youngest and obviously the eldest will be the head of the company, it always goes that way.

'Thank you very much Ootori-kun for spending time with me…'I bowed and thank Ootori-kun for a very worth it conversation. '…It was indeed an intellectual conversation'. I left the room leaving the other hosts flabbergasted.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own the beautiful characters of Ouran (though I wish I could:p). I only own the OCs in this fanfic. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>My limo arrived just in time to pick me up. During the entire travel time I was just spacing out. I don't want to think, I need to relax my brain. My head is still pounding. I took my ipod and started listening to classical music to give me a relaxation and eventually made my eyes shut.<p>

'Ojousama, please wake up. We have arrived at the mansion' the driver tapped my shoulder relieving me from my unconsciousness. I slowly opened my eyes and made a little yawn. 'Sorry for falling asleep, Ji-chan'. Oji-chan has been our family driver before I was born. My father treats him as part of our family since he was serving our family when my parents got married. 'No worries, Oujousama. You must be tired. Please rest now in your room'. I nodded and smiled. And my personal attendant took my bag.

'Welcome home ojousama. I hope you had a good day at school today' she said smilingly. Her name is Yuki. Yuki became my personal attendant since I was in elementary. She was wearing a maid uniform (just like a cosplay maid). Actually Yuki can be mistaken doing cosplay because she's really beautiful. She has long black shiny black hair. She has a petite body and a fair white skin. Among her features I like are her black eyes that when Yuki looks at me I can feel her sincerity and care. She is like my older sister.

'Yuki, honestly, I'm not a handicap. I can carry my own bag' I complained. I took my bag from her hand and walked immediately at the entrance. I passed the receiving area and went upstairs to go to my bedroom. Yuki was catching my phase and arrived few seconds when I came to my bedroom. I always like the cozy ambiance of my room. My room has a light pink wall paper with prints of cherry blossoms petals giving off a spring vibe. Upon opening the door the mini living room can be seen with a large painting of 'Concertino' (a painting of two women. One is holding a bass and the other one is singing). I have a king size bed with four big pillows, one teddy bear in the middle of the bed, given by my eldest brother on my 10th birthday, and the bed is covered by a light pink comforter. Both sides of my bed have side tables. On the right side, a lamp shade is placed and the current book that I am reading, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. And on the left, side are two photographs, my solo portrait and our family picture beside it is my telephone. Near the window is my study table with lamp shade, reading materials and my laptop placed on it. Beside my study table is a three layered shelve, the first two shelves are occupied by my books and the third one is occupied by my DVDs. Inside my bedroom there is a door for my walk-in closet and bathroom.

'Ojousama, you're bath is ready. I have also placed your dress in your changing area' Yuki called. I immediately complied and went to the bathroom. 'Thank you Yuki' I said.

Having a hot bath is one of the things that make me relax apart from listening to instrumental and classical music. The hot water running through my skin making my muscles and nerves comfortable and totally relaxed. Another thing, it makes my head clear and I can think properly. I went to the bathroom where a hot bath is waiting for me. My bath tub is like an 18th century bath tub it is not intact with the walls, the faucets and shower is colored gold. I undressed and went to dip in my bath tub. 'Ahh… feels refreshing' I said.

After thirty minutes of bathing, I grabbed the towel and went to change. I opened the door and my towel is wrapped around my hair to dry. I saw Yuki standing and waiting for me. She gestured me at my dresser and removed the towel. She grabbed my brush and the hair dryer.

'Ojousama, how is school today?' she asked.

'The usual. Oh! I went to the host club today' I replied beamingly.

'Host club? Is there such club in your school?' Yuki was obviously shocked. I know it is not normal to have a host club.

'It was actually my first time since I was invited by Suoh-kun. And the funny thing was Ootori-kun ended up as my host.' I stared at the mirror and giggled.

'It seems that you had fun. Ootori? From Ootori Group?' she inquired.

'Yes. I had an intellectually stimulating conversation with him that resulted to a slight headache' I added.

'What did you talk about, Ojousama?' she inquired.

'Well, about business strategy. Believe me for a high school student he thinks like a business executive. I asked him how does the club maintain a high profit especially if the club is engaged at expensive and realistic cosplay. He didn't give any reply but I figured it out since I saw my classmates placing orders for their merchandise. Then he started giving lectures about marketing explaining to me that the merchandise is one of the tools to increase market shares as it is a form of advertisement to appeal to new customers. The whole afternoon is nothing but business talk' I explained.

Yuki continued brushing my hair and was laughing. She was curious how I was able to withstand that kind of conversation. 'You occasionally go to board meetings. And you said it is not within your interest' she commented. I laughed

'Yuki, don't underestimate my conversation skills. I actually enjoyed the conversation. Since I told Ootori-kun to be himself and I learned a lot from him. Knowing Ootori-kun, he is not as carefree and bubbly as Suoh-kun so I just went with a flow with the topics that he likes' I responded.

Yuki was done with my hair. During nighttime, I liked my hair loose as it is always tied everyday. My parents were in a business trip. My brothers called that they will be coming home late due to their projects and reports at school. So during supper time I let the maids and other helpers eat while I was eating with Yuki at the dinning table. During supper, Yuki and I just talked about the host club and Ootori-kun.

After dinner, Yuki escorted me at my room and prepared my pajamas. And I was doing my homework. 'Ojousama, I prepared you pajamas in your changing area. Please change immediately after you have finished your homework' she said as a reminder.

'Ok Yuki. Thank you. You are dismissed. You may now rest.' I said. Yuki left my room and I started to finish my homework. After it's done, I readied all my things for tomorrow's class and went to change. I went to my bed and started to think about practicing my violin piece for the next exam until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Morning arrived and Yuki started to wake me up. She has prepared my uniform. I washed my face and immediately get dressed. Yuki started to brush my hair and tied it with a black ribbon. I came down to the dinning area and ate my breakfast. According to Yuki, my brothers came home past midnight and will have a class later this afternoon. They must be tired so they're catching up their sleep. I went out of the house and Ji-chan was already waiting for me. He opened the car door form and I step in. I waved at Yuki 'See you later Yuki'. 'Have a safe trip, Ojousama' Yuki replied waving at me as well.<p>

I arrived at school an hour earlier as planned. I immediately went to our classroom left my bag and took my violin with me. I went to the Second music room at the South Wing. I know it's beside the host club but there won't be anyone during this time plus the club activities are all in the afternoon. As soon as I arrived at the second music room I grabbed my violin and started practicing. Thirty minutes has passed, yet I am still not contented with my sound. I am starting to wonder even if I played the piece perfectly then started to get nervous and became numb it will be useless. I started to practice again and suddenly I saw the door opened. I stopped and my jaw dropped. Ootori-kun was standing at the doorway. Talk about perfect timing.

'What are you doing here Ootori-kun?' I asked immediately.

'I went to the third music room and finished some budget reports' he replied bluntly.

'Oh! So you come to school early as well. Ahmm… aren't all the music room sound proof?' I inquired. I felt my cheeks went hot out of embarrassment. I just can't stand other people watching me play.

'Yes all the music rooms. But in your case, you forgot to close the door entirely. Leaving an opening so I was able to hear you play outside. Why? Are you embarrassed to see other people watch you play?'

'Is one of your talents is to read minds? Yes, I can still feel the embarrassment' I retorted. I started to put my violin in its case as I want to leave the room or better yet evaporate immediately.

'You will not be able to overcome your stage fright if you practice alone. I have a proposition to make and I hope that you will reconsider this' he said with an angelic smile. It actually scared me. 'There is no doubt that you have the skills in playing violin however your stage fright is hindering you to perform well. So, I am suggesting that you play violin during the host club activities. The next exam is next week and I am sure you are still driven to rank first and there's only a little time left. Playing at the host club will help you not only to hone your violin skills but also overcome your stage fright.'

I was shocked by his proposal. I wanted to answer but no words come out from my mouth. I am hesitating to perform with that kind of crowd. It is twice the number of our class.

'You don't need to answer me now. But please think about it. I will wait for your answer this afternoon. Remember, this is a win-win situation for you. As we have talked about yesterday, in the art of negotiation it must always a win-win situation for both parties. You will be helping to gather data about serenading and playing live music for the guests and this will be helpful for you at the same time' Ootori-kun really knows the art of negotiation. I learned something new about him today.

'Alright I'll think about it. I will give my reply this afternoon' I replied.

Ootori-kun ushered me to the doorway and we both left the room. We walked together and headed to our classroom. We didn't talk. I was engrossed about his proposition and I'm sure he knew that I am thinking about it. As soon as we arrived at the classroom the homeroom teacher came in. And so, the first period started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola everyone! It took me awhile to update because I misplaced my USB out of stupidity. I saw my little sister going through my things and took my USB then she started crying and I prepared for her milk. When I gave her her milk the USB was not in her hand anymore. I kept looking and I couldn't find it. It took me a great deal of time as to where she threw it! I was an idiot as well when I forgot to save a back-up file. I started to get frustrated since chapter 4 is almost done. Bottom line, I just located the USB today. So, all is well. ^_^**

**AN: I don't own the gorgeous characters of Ouran. If I could, that will be totally awesome. Haha! Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Classes went by so easily. It made me realize that club activities will start soon and time for me to give my answer to Ootori-kun. I saw Ootori-kun and Suoh-kun left the classroom. I stayed still on my desk and analyzed the pros and cons of his proposal. Pros: overcome my stage fright and hone my violin skills. Cons: performing in front of many audience (twice the size of the class), committing mistakes in public, humiliate myself in public. 'Don't be a pessimist. I haven't performed yet and I am already thinking of making mistakes' I muttered. If this will improve my self-confidence it will be useful for me in the future. I will agree with Ootori-kun's proposal.<p>

I immediately went to the third music room in the South Wing and carried my violin with me. I opened the door and see the seven hosts are preparing for the club activity. Everyone looks formal. The twins were wearing a white tuxedo and white shoes. Their hairs were dyed in black which is impossible for me now to distinguish them. Suoh-kun and Ootori-kun were wearing a coat and tie with vests underneath. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai were wearing a black suit. Both in white long sleeves but differ in the color of their neckties. Honey-senpai wearing pink and Mori-senpai wearing black. I think they are portraying business executives. Mori-senpai's costume is very convincing while Honey-senpai's… I think it is for a formal children's party since he was carrying Usa-chan. Nonetheless, he was so cute I want to hug him. Lastly, Fujioka-kun is wearing a pure black tuxedo.

'Why did you make Haruhi wear this outfit?' Suoh-kun complained.

'Tono, Haruhi looks better in that outfit' said the other twin.

'And besides…'the other twin talked. The twins gave an evil smile and approached Fujioka-kun and gave him a tight hug. 'We are in the same year so its normal for us to be best friends!' He added.

'Dakara… the three of us looks perfect with this outfit' they said in unison. I can see Suoh-kun complaining. Suoh-kun was holding an outfit that looks like his (outfit) and forcing Fujioka-kun to change. 'Haruhi, please listen to Daddy. Wear this! So our outfit will match!' he begged.

'Hikaru, Kaoru let go of me! I can't breath!' the twins complied.

'Tamaki-senpai I will not wear this. It's bothersome to change my outfit and the club will start soon'. Suoh-kun, shocked and went to the corner of the room. He sat and hugged his knees and gave a negative and rejected aura. Everyone ignored him and continued to prepare for the club activity.

'Ootori-kun, may I have a word with you' I approached Ootori-kun and he nodded. We went to same secluded table and talked.

'I am accepting your proposal' I said with all my might.

'Well, thank you for accepting my proposal…' as Ootorin-kun pressed his glasses, one of his mannerisms,'…Starting today, you will start to play the violin. You will play the violin only for one hour every club activities. After the first thirty minutes, you will have a twenty-minute break, and then finish the last thirty minutes after the break. Extension of playing is negotiable. Please arrive at the club thirty-minutes before the opening. As a temporary member of the host club, you are required to wear whatever costume that is aligned with the theme. Of course, we will take in consideration on your level of comfort for the outfit since you are required to play for one hour. The extinction of this agreement is during the day of our violin exam. I only need to gather data for this experiment. The members of the club are fully aware of your disposition and they are thrilled with the idea. Do you have any questions?' he explained.

'I will start today? Isn't that too sudden? I am not prepared yet.' I said nervously. My heart is not yet prepared for today. I was expecting to start tomorrow.

'I see no point in postponing your performance today. You just practiced this morning. Besides, it took me an amount of effort to change the theme for today for your debut performance.' Ootori-kun explained.

'Change the theme? What are you saying? That's only one song. How about the remaining fifty-five minutes?' I retorted.

'Ah… you mean the clothes? Hikaru and Kaoru will be in-charge of you. I know very well that you can read notes. I trust your talent since we've been classmates since elementary and educated with classical music. It will not be a problem for you to use the music sheets that I prepared.' Words can't go out with my mouth. What Ootori-kun wants Ootori-kun gets.

'I see you don't have any question. Hikaru and Kauro' he said and the twins arrived immediately.

'Roger Kyouya-senpai' the twins saluted at Ootori-kun. Out of nowhere they grabbed me and went to the fitting room.

I was dragged in the fitting room. When I turned around I saw possessed eyes from the twins and it freaked me out. 'What are you doing? Don't touch me!' I was on the verge of crying.

'Don't worry Kana-senpai. By the way, I'm Kaouru' said Kaoru

'We will give you the right outfit for you' said Hikaru. The twins started to stare at me from head to foot.

'Ne, you have a nice body and your legs are long. Hikaru what do you think?'

'Yeah, you can be a model for our mother's fashion show' Hikaru says approvingly. Kaoru took out a classy black dress. Kaoru gave the dress to me and instructed me to dress immediately as they will still do the hair and make-up. I complied and dressed immediately.

When I went out the fitting area. Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened. 'We knew it! You have the potential!' they said in unison. 'Not only it emphasizes the curves of your body but also your long legs. Right Kaouru?' said Hikaru while tapping my back. 'We did a good job' and the twins did a high five.

They grabbed me and asked me to sit down and they did my hair and make-up. At first, they wanted my hair loose like a free flowing strands but then they thought that it would be difficult since I'll be playing so in the end they tied my hair with a black ribbon. They ushered out of the fitting room and presented me with the rest of the hosts.

'Ehem, may we present to you Ichimaru Kaname-san' they said in unison while gesturing their hands to me. I blushed and felt shy adding it to my nervousness. The hosts were happily surprised with my look and I took a glimpsed of Ootori-kun having his eyes widened for a moment and went back to his stern look. Must be my imagination.

'Kana-chan, you look beautiful. I hope to hear wonderful music later. Right, Takashi?' Honey-senpai hugging me. 'Ah' Mori-senpai replied giving a smile.

'Ichimaru-senpai, you look wonderful. Good luck on your performance' Fujioka-kun giving me complement.

'Ichi-chan! I always know that your beauty sails and launched a thousand ships' Tamaki commented giving me a hug.

'Tono, no need to quote Shakespeare.' Said the twins and started to hug Fujioka-kun. Suoh-kun started to complain and I don't know anymore what they were talking about.

'Thank you so much for the encouragement everyone. I will do my best with my performance this afternoon.' I said inspired.

'Ichimaru-san, let me usher you to the stage and explain some things for the performance' Ootori-kun interrupted. I immediately complied it's only fifteen minutes until the opening. I will be performing in the center of the music room surrounded by all the tables. It will be all eyes on me. What was Ootori-kun thinking? A music sheet stand was placed with the music sheets that I'll be playing today. My violin case was also the side of the chair that I will be sitting during the performance. Everything is sinking in.

'Breath in, breath out. I can do this' I muttered.

'Ichimaru-san, you will go to your respective position after Tamaki formally introduced you. Kindly review the music sheets that I have prepared. I am confident that you are familiar with all the songs that I have selected.' Ootori-kun sounded like a manager explaining something to his subordinate.

'Ok.' I flipped the pages of the music sheets and surprisingly I know all the songs. It was purely classical music. 'Thank you, Ootori-kun. After, the host club activity may I have a word with you?' I asked. 'Sure. I'll be waiting' he replied.

Guests started to arrive and took their respective seats and also the hosts. I was at the back excluding myself in the limelight. In the middle of the stage, Suoh-kun is making a dramatic introduction and all the girls are going 'kyaaa' it sounded like 'moe' to me. Suoh-kun is really flashy and it fits perfectly with his character.

'Ichimaru-san, gamabatte' Ootori-kun surprised me as he was on my right side. I was too occupied with my performance that I didn't notice him.

'Thank you Ootori-kun. Sorry I didn't notice you. I am very nervous. I guess, this will be the longest one hour of my life.' Without any sign he gently took my hands'Ichimaru-san, your hands are very cold. Indeed, it shows how nervous you are.' I was shocked the moment he took my hands that I was immobilized and went with his flow.

'You said before that I should be myself and now I am advising the same thing to you. Just be yourself and imagine that you are the only person in this room. You and your music alone' right at that moment he kissed my hands. The world stopped and I can't comprehend what he just did. I heard applauses from the audience and Ootori-kun ushered me to my very own stage. 'Me and my music huh?' I muttered. I breath deeply and took my violin sat on the chair, flipped the music sheet. First music, Ave Maria by Schubert, here goes.

I ended my session with Pachelbel's Canon. The hosts invited some of their guests to dance. So basically, they were all dancing and I was in the middle of them. Everyone applauded the moment I finished playing. Almost everyone shook my hand and praised my performance.

'Ichi-chan, that was amazing!' Suoh-kun took my hands and kissed them. He was giddy about it and it felt that he was very proud of me. Strange though I felt nothing about the kissing thing but in Ootori-kun's position it feels something weird. Must be my imagination since I am more relaxed now because my performance is over.

'Kana-chan! Congratulations! You were great. Right, Takashi?' Honey-senpai was hugging me I guess he was proud of me as well. Honey-senpai is more of a proud little brother. He is just so cute. I hugged Honey-senpai in return as I can't resist his cuteness. 'Ah' was the only reply of Mori-senpai but he put his right hand on my head and messed my hair. I kind of reminded me of my brothers when they teased me or if I did a good job.

'Congratulations on your performance Ichimaru-senpai.' Fujioka-kun smiled at me and it hit me that she resembles like a girl. Too cute for a guy and more of a girl. Oh well, he must be bishionen.

'The dress, hair and make-up were added factors' said the twins in unison. 'We made the right decision' they added.

'Arigatou mina' I bowed. 'I was inspired to do better with all the encouragements before my performance and I am more inspired with all the praises that you said. I will keep them in mind to be more motivated in the succeeding performances' I said in confidence. It feels refreshing and warm inside when people appreciates my talent. I am more motivated.

'Ichimaru-san, congratulations on your performance. I got a good data' Ootori-kun's voice popped out from nowhere.

'As expected from Kyouya-senpai' said the twins in unison giving a sigh.

'You said you wanted to talk to me after the performance? I think now is the best time.' Ootori-kun added.

Again, we went to the secluded table. It seems like it was our meeting place – business meeting. 'What it is that you wanted to talk about?' as he started the conversation immediately. 'Oh, it was the selection of the music for today. I appreciate that you included works of Bach, Mozart, Schubert giving me a complete trust that I will be able to perform well. However, I have reservations in performing classical pieces for my whole week performance.' I explained.

'And what do you suggest?' he asked frankly. He's obviously reluctant with my suggestion.

'Currently I am very interested in doing and watching music covers. Music cover means a person recreates the original song and making it his own version. So I wanted to play in the succeeding performances the music covers that I made.' I added. Ootori-kun is looking unconvinced with my proposal so I have to persuade him. 'Ootori-kun why not do something out of ordinary? Like you've said before we were trained in Ouran to know classical music. This type of music is very ordinary to all of us. I want to play something new and refreshing to the ears. Don't you think?'

'Point taken. So what songs do you suggest? He asked still looking unconvinced.

'International songs meaning songs from the billboard charts. Recently, I am very interested in listening to English songs from international artists. I was actually influenced by friends from America were I had my summer vacation. I already have a collection of songs in my computer made some music covers. Ootori-kun this is a good source of data. You cannot simply draw a conclusion without any point of comparison. Don't you think?' I am running out of convincing powers. I hope Ootori-kun will allow me.

'A very interesting point of view. Very well, I approve your proposal since it will give me data' Ootori-kun and I said our goodbyes and left the room.

As soon I saw Ji-chan waiting for me adrenaline rush started to possesed my body. I ran over the car not letting Ji-chan open the door for me. 'Ji-chan, please let's hurry home. I have a lot of things to do. Thanks!'. Ji-chan immediately went to the driver seat and drove me home.

* * *

><p>The gates automatically opened and I can now see the main entrance and Yuki. I opened the car door. 'Welcome home, Ojou-' I shoved my bag to Yuki and ran to my room. 'Thanks Yuki!'<p>

I immediately went to my study table opened my laptop. I checked on my files and started to listen to all my cover songs. 'Geez, why did I have to suggest this? I should have stick with Ootori-kun's list of songs. But his song selection is so relaxing that I almost fell asleep.' I opened my drawer and took my folder of music sheets. Thank God, I was industrious enough to write the notes for every song otherwise I will be a headless chicken tomorrow.

'Ojousama! Are you alright? Why were you running?' Yuki was breathless and still asking me many questions. She's really sweet and very concerned about me. 'Oh! Gome Yuki. I really need to finish something plus I still have homework to do' gluing my palms like a prayer position. Yuki smiled at me 'Ojousama, it is better to take a bath first and change to a more comfortable outfit'. As expected of Yuki, she's always right.

'Oh man! I'm running out of time! I have to arrange the songs that I'll be playing for the host club tomorrow and I have tons of assignment! No sleep tonight!' I wanted to cry out of frustration. I was thinking negative thoughts, what would Ootori-kun say if I'm unprepared. 'I beg your pardon, Ojousama, but tomorrow is Saturday' Yuki smiled.

I stared at her for a moment and what she said started to sink in. 'Holy shit! I hurried for nothing!' I said shockingly. 'Ojousama!' Yuki sounded more shocking than me.

'Please forgive my choice of words Yuki. It was out of shock' I started to laugh loudly. 'Pathetic! Well, then please prepare my bath. Thanks' I said with relief.

As Yuki went to the bathroom she was still laughing because of my facial expression. How can I be so forgetful! Kami-sama is so nice to me. Giving me the entire weekend to prepare for the performance until Thursday and Friday will be the scheduled music exam. My thoughts started to drift when my eyes started to fixate on my hands. I started to blush and I can feel my heart throbbing. I remembered Ootori-kun's gesture. Why am I being nervous? It was just a simple kiss on the hand. Every gentleman in the upper society does that especially in social gathering. Like that was my first time, which isn't. My thoughts were interrupted when Yuki called me 'Ojousama, your bath is ready and your dress is already prepared.' I quickly complied.

I dip in the tub and sink my whole body. I lifted my head and gently murmured 'Ootori Kyouya, just what were you thinking when you did that?'

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Arigatou! I'll try my best to update ASAP. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**francesummer: Hola**** everyone! Yeah I know I updated fast. Well, I guess this is one of the advantages of being a freeloader ^^| I don't know what got into to me that inspirations just flow like a waterfall. Anyway, I divided the Chapter 5 into 2 parts because it is very long. I was shocked to reach 10 pages for this.**

**Kaname: Figures! You may be a freeloader but you took extra courses to study. Don't you have any reports and assignments to finish?**

**francesummer: Hey! I'm almost done with that.**

**Kaname: Why don't you do what I did? I finished my assignments first before practicing. Tsk tsk. You're gonna cram and that sucks!**

**francesummer: I can't ignore my inspiration ok? I thought you don't like school stuffs? Omg! Do you want to excel so that Kyouya will notice you more? You silly girl *evil grin***

**Kaname: *blush* I don't know. You're my creator.**

**francesummer: Oh no! I'm getting some inspiration again! It's your fault! **

**Kaname: Me? I- *francesummer covered her mouth***

**francesummer: Sorry readers, ignore us now. I don't own the gorgeous characters of Ouran but I want to XD. Hope you like it!**

****Chapter 5 – Part 1****

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes reviving from my slumber. I immediately checked my alarm clock placed on my right side table beside my Pride and Prejudice book which I am way behind with my target date. I planned to read it during weekends. Oh well, there is next week when everything that's keeping busy will be over soon. I stared the alarm clock and it looks blurred for a second then eventually became clear. It says 10:00 am. I really did oversleep. Proving that it is Saturday and no Yuki that wakes me up. For the first time, I was relieved that it is Saturday. It was a good thing that I decided to finish everything related to school requirements. The teachers really took advantage of the students' weekend. Thank you for the motivation that I had last night and I was able to finish everything. I guess slept around 2:30 am.<p>

I jumped out of the bed and was about to go to the bathroom when I heard a knock on the door. 'Come in' and Yuki came inside my room. 'Good morning, Ojousama. I hope you were able to sleep well'. Yuki is just so sweet and demure it really makes me wonder if she has a boyfriend. I'll ask later and I slightly giggled.

'Morning Yuki. Just in time, I just came out of the bed' scratching my head. It feels like the homework took all my energy and the eight hours of sleep are not enough.

'You work so hard Ojousama. I checked your room every thirty minutes. It is a habit of yours that if you sleep early you wake up early and if you sleep late you wake up late as well. So, let me prepare your dress and by the way your parents arrived around 8:00 am and your brothers are here as well.' Yuki went to the walk-in closet to prepare my dress.

I immediately washed my face put on my clothes and Yuki brushed my hair. I actually forced her to do it immediately but Yuki is a bit strict when it comes to my hair. 'Ojousama, the hair is a crowning glory. We have to comb it properly and keep it untangled. I know you are excited to see everyone but please stay still and it will be done soon' she made no rush in combing my hair. Yuki always complimented my hair for having such a nice curl and I just can't win an argument with Yuki when it comes to my hair. She really does take care of it properly and meticulously. 'Ok Yuki. You're the boss' I replied and we both giggled.

As soon as she finished combing my hair, I immediately went to the garden to see my parents. When I reached the garden, I was panting and saw my mother's figure drinking an orange juice.

'Mama!' I saw her head turned and looked at me. My parents were out of the country for five days for business purposes. Recently, they have been doing it a lot. Mama (Ichimaru Adriana) stood up and opened her arms waiting for a hug. She's also has the same height as me, same color of complexion and same features as me. Despite mama's age, she is a very health and skin conscious. She made sure that she exercise daily and eat the right amount of food. If she feels she ate a lot she shed the excess calories thru Capoeira, a Brazilian martial art that combines elements of dance and music, she was trained with it since she was young. Basically, we are like twins and mama has just a mature face. I ran to her and gave her hug. We both squeezed each other and mama started giving me kisses. 'Como estas mija*?' she asked still hugging me. 'Muy bien y tu*?' I replied. I miss mama's smell, a unique smell of a flower that makes me want to smell her more. 'Bien tambien*' giving me another tight hug. I know that the Brazil's national language is Portuguese but I am not fluent with it (just still learning). Truthfully, I am fluent in Spanish and mama is fluent in both.

When I was in elementary, I had a rebellious stage. I met a friend from one of the social gatherings that we attended and that friend of mine is Spanish – Laura Gonzales. Though, we don't understand each other we became mutually attached. So during the whole time of the party, we were playing not caring for any language barrier. During that time, I was only fluent in Japanese and I was starting to learn Portuguese. On the other hand, Laura is fluent is Spanish and French only. When it is time for us to depart, we both cried so hard. I don't want to part from her. I don't have a sister to play with. My brothers are too much for me to handle and I don't like what they were playing. Mama became our translator. We exchange phone numbers and addresses and promised that we will learn each other's languages. Keeping that promise, I refused to learn Portuguese and my parents were forced to hire a Spanish teacher. Come middle school, I was already fluent in Spanish and so as Laura who is also fluent in Japanese. We still do communicate and visit each other very often. The whole time in middle school, I learned to speak and write in English. Otou-san said that we must all learn the universal language for it will be applicable not only when we travel but also to negotiate with foreign investors. Truthfully, Otou-san was right it became very useful during my travels and gave me a better appreciation in learning different languages.

'Mama, welcome home. I missed you so much. Please cook Paella for lunch today.' I begged. Mama is a good cook. One of the reasons why Otou-san was attracted to her. They say that a man's heart is thru his stomach. 'By the way, where is Otou-san?' I just noticed that he's not around.

'He just went to our room to get something. He'll be back soon. Actually, he's been eager to see you but according to Yuki you slept very late last night. And we know very well when you don't get enough sleep. You turned into someone else' she laughed. I pouted and I don't deny it. From a normal human being, I turned into a tigress. I give death glares and shout or more like roar. Otou-san said I got it from Obasan. Not my fault, it runs in the family. The difference between me and grandma is that I practice to lessen the intensity of my roars. Since everyone knows in the family my situation they only wake me up in times of urgent matters and that is the agreement that I had complied. Mama and I sat down and I am really excited to tell her about interesting happenings at school and Otou-san came to the garden with my brothers. 'Kaname! My precious daughter! Father's home!' he immediately hugged and of course I hugged back tightly. I miss Otou-san a lot. Otou-san is 6ft flat. He has a black eyes and black hair. His body is very well proportioned and he brags with my brothers he's six-packed abs that he was able to maintain. Like mother, Otou-san is also a health conscious and strictly follows doctor's orders. He was a varsity in Kendo when he was in middle school and high school. Whenever he has the time, he requests someone from the Morinozuka dojo for his sparring partner and he also does a little Capoeira with mama. Otou-san mentioned before that the team captain of his team was the head of the Morinozuka clan today. I know that it was Mori-senpai's father. But I haven't met anyone from the Morinozuka family except Mori-senpai. In a façade, Otou-san may look very stern, snob and superior, he is actually very childish but only when he is with us (family) especially in front of mama. If I will compare him, he is just like Suoh-kun but less dramatic and definitely not narcissistic. The stern, snob and superior are his business characteristics. For the first time that I sat on a board meeting I can sense that of most of the board members were very nervous. Otou-san was so serious that I could not believe that he can be like that. Unfortunately, during that board meeting Otou-san got mad at the presenter for being unprepared.

'Welcome home, Otou-san' I smiled. I am very excited that everyone is here. I'm positive that we will have bonding time today. 'Kyouhei-nii! Kaede-nii! Welcome home. I haven't seen you both the whole week' my brothers gave me a hug and started messing my hair. 'Good to see you Kaname' Kyouhei-nii replied. 'Yeah! It was a hectic week for aniki and me. Glad that's over' Kaede-nii smiled with relief.

Ichimaru Kyohei, eldest in the family, third year in college and heir to the Ichimaru Company. He stands 6ft tall, has a white complexion and has a proportioned well-proportioned body. He is actually the spitting image of father but the one that stands out the most are his eyes that he got from mom (a pair of dark brown eyes that can intimidate anyone). I don't why it gives that kind of aura my eyes are the same as his but his whole image is the serious type. He is frank yet subtle in giving comments but most of it hits the spot, very intelligent as he is a consistent top student in Ouran, very hard working, I can see that he loves working in our company and most of all he cares for our family. Kyouhe-nii is a perfect example of a tsundere. It is probably that when we were in elementary Otou-san started to train him as an heir. During vacation he and Kaede-nii are required to work in the company and participate in company's activities especially doing menial tasks like photocopying, answering phone calls, delivering documents etc. Otou-san always say that 'the employees is the greatest asset of the company' in order to understand it one must feel what it is like to work as a staff before assuming a high ranking position. So since elementary he and Kaede-nii are balancing studies and work. Of course, I had my fair share with this kind of training but Otou-san placed me in restaurants wherein I observed and also assisted the chefs and restaurant staffs. He wanted me to learn the value of customer service as our valued clients is the bloodline of our business. On the other hand, Kaede-nii is different from Kyohei-nii's personality. He stands 5ft 11in, has tanned complexion and has a body of a model. He has a black hair and dark brown eyes and smiles all the time. Many of our employees find him approachable which he is. He is the life of the party, very optimistic and bubbly. Many model scouts have already invited him to participate in fashion shows but as always he rejects them politely. Kaede-nii may look happy-go-lucky and all but he is the most supportive person that I know and very takes seriously all the tasks that is given to him. Kaede-nii like Kyouhei-nii graduated top of his class when he graduated in high school. He is currently a sophomore in college and still continues to be one of the top students. He and Kyouhei-nii were like best friends they do things together despite their differences. Oh, the only similarity that they have is that they a have a severe sister complex.

'Alright, mija* let's prepare and cook paella. Let's leave the boys and have a mother-daughter bonding' mama grabbed my hand and to go to the kitchen. 'No fair! We haven't talked to Kaname yet' Otou-san said giving mama a childish complaint. 'Now, now, you'll have your time later' mama replied giving Otou-san a flying kiss leaving Otou-san completely blush. Seriously, they are the most in love couple that I have ever known they act like a high school couple.

We ventured in the kitchen and started preparing for the ingredients of Paella. Mama dismissed all the helpers in the kitchen because she doesn't like to cook in a crowded kitchen. Just like her mother taught her. She instructed me to get the pork loin, chicken drumsticks, mussels, shrimp and squid from the freezer while she started to chop onions and tomatoes. When all the ingredients were prepared, I took the 17 inch paella pan and placed it in a hot round charcoal BBQ. In the hot pan, mama sauté the, onions, tomatoes and olive oil until the onion became translucent. Afterwards, she added the boiled chicken. After fifteen minutes, she added the pork and squid and continued to stir. Mama added the rice on the pan in cross form and stirred it for about three minutes to mix all the ingredients. She asked me to add saffron in the chicken broth and stir. After that, I slowly poured the broth on the paella pan and spread the ingredient until it became even. Mama added the mussels and shrimps distributing them in the entire pan and the bell pepper was added. We allowed it to simmer for a couple of minutes. I gave mama a glass of her favorite wine and letting her savor it. We talked about my grandmother as how she was forced to be in the kitchen all the time help her. When the rice was almost cooked she sprinkled peas over the pan. Once it was cooked we removed the pan and placed it on the table to cool down, mama called the helpers and asked them to set the table.

At the dinning table, the boys were very excited about the paella. It is one of mama specialties. At last, I saw the helper placed the paella pan in the middle of the table. I can see them drooling and cannot wait. 'Otou-san, Kyouhei-nii and Kaede-nii! Where are your manners? I can see you drooling' I teased. The three boys snapped into reality and laughed. 'It can't be helped Kaname. I am very hungry' Kyouhei-nii commented. 'Paella is like a pizza with all the toppings on it' Kaede-nii adding another comment. 'I completely agree. Let's start to eat. It's more delicious to eat when it's hot' Otou-san added. They really can't wait. Mama served Otou-san plate first giving him all the kind of toppings. Then Kyouhei-nii let me got my portion then Kaede-nii. Once we got our portion we all muttered 'Itadakimasu' and began to eat.

Everyone was so delighted with the food. It tasted like home. These are one of the things that I really look forward to whenever my parents have the time to relax. They have been always busy with work but they always find time to for us.

'Kaname, that's your third plate' Kyouhei-nii commented out of the blue.

'Yes it is. I didn't have breakfast so I am doubling what I eat covering breakfast and lunch' I retorted. I am really hungry and I didn't notice that it was my third plate already. But he didn't have to mention it. Honestly, Kyouhei-nii is too observant.

'Kana, thank mama's genes for having that kind of body' Kaede-nii added. I know he is being sarcastic.

'Thank you for the compliment Kaede-nii. I am thankful that I was not like you who were an obese' I said sarcastically and gave him an evil smile.

'Why you…' Kaede-nii blushed and everybody laughed at him. 'Ha! That was in the past. Now many model scouts are still interested in me' he said proudly. Kaede-nii has a slow metabolism. Even though, he and Kyouhei-nii eat the same amount of food. He was the only one who gained tremendous weight when we were in elementary. This worried Otou-san and mama. Until Kaede-nii reached his ideal weight all the food that was prepared were aligned to his menu for weight loss. Kyouhei-nii supported Kaede-nii tremendously as he joined all the exercise activities so that Kaede-nii won't feel alone. On the other hand, I can only give Kaede-nii moral support since I'm not fond in exercising. By second year of middle school, Kaede-nii reached his ideal weight and from then on he took care of the well-being of his body. If he ate too much he sheds the excess fats thru exercise (of course) with Kyouhei-nii.

'Alright, enough. Kyouhei, Kaede how was the new restaurant?' asked Otou-san

'It is going well Otou-san. Kaede and I visited the site and we were pleased with the construction of it.' Kyouhei-nii answered.

'After classes, we immediately went to the office and discuss with the marketing department regarding the marketing strategies for the promotion of the new restaurant' Kaede-nii added. No wonder I haven't seen them for the whole week. I can see Otou-san smiled and very pleased with their reports since he keeps on nodding.

'Otou-san, we will give you a copy of the report on Monday that we made which includes the exact expense and budget, the marketing strategies that will be implemented and the pictures from the design team about the interior design of the new restaurant and the status of the construction' Kyouhe-nii and Kaede-nii are very reliable with this.

'Very good. I am very relieved that I left this matter to you both. I am very proud of you both' Otou-san complimented. He always shows his appreciativeness for a job well done and if my brothers commit mistakes he corrects them immediately without any blame.

'How about you Kaname? How was school?' Otou-san asked.

'The usual, more homework and assigned readings. And I just became a temporary member of the Ouran Host Club' I shrugged. It is not really an important matter since I'm just a member for a week. I stared at my family and everyone seems to be shocked.

'Host Club?' Mama asked with worried tone. Before I could explain they bombarded me questions with worrisome tones. So I just let them asked and remembered all their questions.

'Is that the famous host club that Suoh Tamaki formed? How? All the members are boys!' Kaede-nii was overreacting.

'How did you become a member? Did they force you?' Kyouhei-nii giving me serious look.

'Kaname explain please enlighten us' Otou-san ordered.

'I guess everyone is done asking questions' everyone nodded.

'Ok. Yes it is formed by Suoh-kun together with Ootori Kyouya, who by the way, are my current classmates. Yes, all the members are boys. They did not force me. I became a member because I had an agreement with Ootori-kun' I answered coolly.

'Ootori Kyouya? The third son of the Yoshio Ootori?' Otou-san asked. 'Yes' I immediately replied.

'What agreement? Why didn't you consult us?' Kaede-nii demanding an explanation. 'I completely agree' Kyouhei-nii added.

There goes their sister complex. So I have to explain it to them in details 'How can I mention it you were always out. Kaede-nii, there is no need to consult you and Kyouhei-nii since the agreement is favorable to me and the host club. I ranked third in the last music test because of my stage fright. I was still lucky placing third despite my mishap. I was frustrated since I want to top the violin exam so to overcome my stage fright Ootori-kun invited me to play for one week and play the violin for one hour for their guests. Mind you, the total number of their guests is twice the size of my class. They are really popular' I sounded giving a trivia.

'What will Ootori gain from this?' Kyouhei-nii asked immediately.

'Well, like I told you their club has a lot of guests. He wanted to do an experiment as to what will be the impact of serenading and live music with their customers. I overcome my stage fright and he gathers data. I don't see the point of getting worried over this my beloved brothers' I smiled innocently.

'I still don't approve this. I want to know the members at least so I can gauge your safety' Kaede-nii demanded (again) and Kyouhei-nii nodded.

They were overprotective than Otou-san. 'Suoh-kun and Ootori-kun. Then Morinozuka Takashi and Haninozuka Mitsukuni both third year. The Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru and Fujioka Haruhi all in first year. Oh! Fujioka-kun is the only scholar in Ouran' I answered.

'Morinozuka? Since the heir of the Morinozuka clan is a member of the club. I feel relieved. I approve this' Otou-san commented. A beaming smile was plastered on my face.

My brothers were shocked and objected with his decision. 'Kyouhei-nii, Kaede-nii objection overruled!' my parents started to laugh. 'It's not that we don't trust you. We don't trust them.' Kaede-nii protested.

'End of discussion. No wonder your sister has no boyfriend yet' Mama retorted. They gave mama a deep sigh and did not argue anymore. 'Kaede mijo*, you ate six plates of Paella. Shed it off later. Ok?' mama added. I gave a loud laugh and Kaede-nii put out his tongue showing his annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>Spanish Translations<strong>

**mija- from the words mi hija which means my daughter**

**mijo-my son**

**Como estas?-how are you?**

**Muy bien y tu?-very well and you?**

**Bien tambien-good also**

* * *

><p><strong>Please do review! Thank you for reading *bow*<strong>


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Chapter 5 - Part2**

**AN: Part 2 everyone. I don't own the Ouran and Disney characters only the OCs :) Hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>I went to my room and took my violin, laptop and music sheets. Yuki was holding my music sheet stand. My family was waiting in the garden and my brothers will have a ping pong match as an exercise. I arrived at the garden; my parents were watching the game and my brothers were all pumped up. Yuki helped me set-up my things and I started practicing.<p>

I heard Kaede-nii joyfully screaming because he won the first set. Both of them were covered with sweat, I checked my watched and forty-five minutes had passed, tough match. My phone started to ring and the caller id is unknown. I am not expecting any calls. Who could this be?

'Hello?' I said curiously.

'Good day, Ichimaru-san' a familiar voice spoke and it gave my heart a pang and I started to blush. I knew in an instant it was Ootori-kun.

'This is Ootori. My apologies for calling you unexpectedly. Is this the right time to talk to you?' as expected Ootori-kun is still formal even outside the school.

'Yes. It's quite alright. I'm actually taking a break from practicing' I stood up and went to the other side of the garden to avoid my brothers. 'May I help you?'

'Kyouya-senpai, I cannot take this anymore. This is not a company meeting. This is just a club meeting. Hikaru and I are getting bored with the conversation already' another voice popped out.

'Ichimaru-san, I forgot to mention, this is an eight-way call. Tamaki impulsively decided to have a meeting today' Ootori-kun emphasizing his last phrase with sarcasm.

'Oh! I didn't know that's possible. But I'm alright with it' I replied. I was surprised I thought I'll be talking to Ootori-kun the whole time and I was relieved and my nervousness was lessened.

'Kana-chan! Good afternoon! It's so nice to hear from you. Right, Takashi?' it was Honey-senpai. His voice is so cute as well. 'Yes. Good afternoon Kaname' surprisingly that's the longest statement that Mori-senpai ever told me.

'Good afternoon too, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai' I greeted.

'Ah, Ichi-chan it is really good in the afternoon to hear your lovely voice' Suoh-kun is still in a host mode even outside the school.

Before I made a reply the twins cut me off 'Tono, stop with the host mode. Kana-senpai is not even your client' said the other twin 'Yeah, she is the exclusive client of Kyouya-senpai' the other twin added. Luckily, it is a phone call I don't know how I will react if this is a round table discussion.

'Enough with the teasing twins' Ootori-kun said bluntly.

'Instead of sprouting nonsense can we just talk about the main agenda of the meeting? I still have to study' I guess it was Fujioka-kun. He really needs to maintain his grades to maintain his scholarship.

'No fun' the twins complained in unison.

Suoh-kun cleared his throat and began speaking 'I summoned a meeting to discuss the changes with the theme for next week to tailor fit the music pieces that Ichi-chan suggested. Kyouya?'

'On Monday, the theme is Disney characters-' Ootori-kun was interrupted. 'That's right! My ideas for the theme were influenced by the channels that I was browsing this morning. Isn't it great?' Suoh-kun said with excitement.

'Tamaki, it will be great if you stop interrupting me and shut your mouth until I'm done talking' Ootori-kun never hides his annoyance with Suoh-kun. I wonder how they get along. He is really the shadow king.

'Tuesday and Wednesday will be devoted to love songs from Hollywood romantic movies and Thursday is freestyle. Ichimaru-san can choose whatever genre of songs she wants to play. Ichimaru-san, these themes will guide you with your song selections. It will be good because there is a direction and it still sticks with your suggestion of playing international songs. That is the main agenda of the meeting' Ootori-kun's voice was very commanding and I was only able to reply 'I understand'.

'Ok. Now that Kyouya explained the themes for next week. Let's talk about the characters' Suoh-kun unaffected with Ootori-kun's comments was still excited and fired up.

'Wow! Disney characters! Cool!' Honey-senpai excited as well. This theme is perfect for his character. 'I want to be Genie from Aladdin. So I can magic a lot of cakes' Hunny-senpai was giggling. But I can't imagine him being blue plus Genie is bald… Hmmm…not completely but has a little amount of hair. 'Takashi can be Captain Shang from Mulan. Do you agree Takashi?' I have to agree with Hunny-senpai with Mori-senpai's stature he can be Captain Shang. A manly, courageous and nationalistic character. 'Okay' was the only reply of Mori-senpai.

'Hikaru, we have to use our imagination with Hunny-senpai's costume and for Mori-senpai I think it will be easy. Now, for our characters, I haven't decided yet' Kaoru stated.

I was also in deep thought of what character fits them perfectly. They are mischievous yet they carry a stylish personality. They make slick moves to get out of something. Hmmm 'Siamese Cats!'

'Eh?' everyone reacted. Oh no! I blurted out without thinking. 'Kana-senpai, what makes you think that we're like Siamese cats?' the question was a serious tone.

'Well, I like Lady and the tramp. The first time I saw the Siamese cats I always thought that they were elegant yet under their exterior features they were naughty with slick moves. They can easily get out in any situation. Not to mention, I like their song number at the movie' there was a pause. Did I just offend them? 'Ahmm… it was just a suggestion. Gome for saying things out of the blue'

'No! Kana-senpai, we like the idea. Hikaru just drew our costumes' Kaoru replied. 'Oh, that's a relief' a total relief.

'I wanted to be Capatain John Smith, the lover of Pocahontas. They may come from different worlds but their love for each other overcomes all obstacles-' Suoh-kun is being dramatic again. 'Tono, save it for Monday' the twins complained.

'Haruhi, why don't you be Cindrella?' the twins suggested.

'You fools! How can you suggest that to Haruhi? It is true that Haruhi does all the household chores and cannot afford to hire a maid like Cinderella. Why do you have to rub it in? You demon twins! Haruhi, don't mind those insensitive twins. Daddy will protect you' I know Suoh-kun doesn't mean it but generally his statements were offending. I am curious, why are they suggesting him to cross dress?

'Tamaki-senpai, please stop sprouting nonsense. You're adding insult to injury' Fujioka-kun retorted. This made the twins laughed and teased Suoh-kun more.

'Ahmm… if you want Fujioka-kun to cross dress, he may fit to be Belle of Beauty and the Beast. It is just a suggestion.' He is studious and reads a lot and Belle loves to read too. Plus, Belle also does the household chores being the only child.

'Oooohhh…' everyone seemed to agree with me. 'Nice idea, Kana-senpai! You just make us more inspired to finish the costumes' said the twins.

'Now for Kyo-chan's costume. Who do you want to be, Kyo-chan?' asked Honey-senpai.

'I have no one in mind yet. Since I am not that fond with cartoons for that matter' Ootori-kun replied. Come to think of it I have no one in mind for him also. I am thinking of a Prince that will fit him but they are all too charming for a business minded like Ootori-kun.

'Let's not waste time. I will research on this and I'll notify you Hikaru and Kaoru' Ootori-kun ended the discussion. I wonder what will be his costume. 'How about you, Ichimaru-san?' he asked.

'I can't think of what will fit for me too' I replied.

'Oh, why not Princess Jasmine?' the twins suggested.

'Eh? What makes you suggest that? I asked nervously. The image of Jasmine appeared in my mind. The top of her outfit is very revealing. It's an off shoulder and hanging revealing her stomach.

'Well, your complexion reminds me of her. Your hair may be dark brown at least it's long. Nonetheless, we can use a wig. Plus, you have the same body type as Princess Jasmine. Right Hikaru? Kaoru explained. For goodness sake, I am not their dress up Barbie.

'Enough, you perverted twins! You're making Ichi-chan uncomfortable' Suoh-kun sounding concerned.

'I'll be Meg of Hercules. I like her dress because it looks comfortable. One of parts of the agreement is that the club will reconsider my outfit based on my level of comfort. Thank you' I managed. Thank goodness I thought of Meg because I did a cover of 'I won't say I'm in love'.

'Is it just me but she sounded like Kyouya-senpai?' a twin spoke.

'Female version of Kyouya-senpai!' the twins in unison.

'Kana-senpai, what is your blood type?' asked the other twin.

'AB. Why?' I asked curiously.

'The horror!' they said.

'Do you get mad when someone wakes you up in the morning?' the other twin asked.

'Generally, yes. But our family and helpers knows about it. They only wake me up in case of emergencies so I tried to control myself from getting angry' still puzzled with their questions.

'Really. That's good to hear. Kyouya-senpai and Honey-senpai take Kana-senpai as a role model about self control in the morning. Ask her tips' said the twins seriously.

'Like I told you, what does it got to do with our blood types? Anyway, enough with this nonsense. This telephone conversation is not pleasing with the ears anymore. I suggest we continue this tomorrow morning for the succeeding themes at 8:00 am. Hikaru, Kaoru is it possible to do the meeting at your mansion?' Ootori-kun really is the shadow king.

'Sure. So we can fit our costumes. By the way, Kana–senpai what is the size of your BWH and height?' asked the other twin.

'My what? The classy dress that I wore yesterday fitted perfectly just follow the size of the dress' I replied. What were they thinking? I was starting to blush.

'That was a dress. We will be doing a gown. We want to make sure since we will be doing this tonight' the other twin replied. Looks like there is no escape for me.

'It's 36-24-38 and I'm 5ft 9in. Can you finish all the costumes in one day?' I asked

'Hikaru, you wrongly guessed the size of her hips. I told you it's not 36' Kaoru giving side comments.

'Don't worry Kana-senpai. We have eight assistants and we will just oversee their work so it's doable' Hikaru answered.

'For the urgent meeting tomorrow blame Tamaki. Meeting adjourned' Ootori-kun's final words. We bid goodbyes and when I turned my head I saw my brothers eavesdropping with my call.

I didn't give a detailed explanation. I just told them that it was a meeting. I asked Yuki to help me get my stuffs and I went to my room to practice. I really just want to get out of the grilled spot with my brothers' non-stop questions.

Yuki placed my stuffs in my living room and arranged it. I was about to practice when my phone rang again. The caller id was familiar and it's Ootori-kun's.

'Hello' I said.

'Ichimaru-san, forgive my manners. I will accompany you in tomorrow's meeting since it will be your first time in the Hitachiin's mansion. Since I am the primary party of our agreement it is my responsibility to assist you' he said.

He doesn't need to sound that way. He can give me the address and Ji-chan can find the way. 'Thank you for your concern Ootori-kun. What time will you pick me up?' I will just go with his flow.

'Please expect me at 7:30 am and I already know your address. Lastly, please bring a copy of all the selected songs for the entire week' he said coolly.

'Ok. See you tomorrow' I put down the phone and I can't control the appearance of my blush. I am overanalyzing things. I must devote myself into practicing and song selection and I must sleep early to wake up early.

'Yuki please wake me up at 6:00 am. I don't want to be late for a meeting.' I don't know what will happen if it's Ootori-kun it is just pure business nothing more nothing less. I will not assume nor expect.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Goodness, I'm blushing to the max because of the song 'I see the Light' (OST-Tangled). Anyway, thanks for reading :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Heads Up! This chapter is long. 7,000+ words! Wow!^^ Give me your thoughts if posting long chapters like this is draggy or whatever reasons you can think and I'll just split it into two parts. Anyway, Valentine's day is a blink away. Don't worry Kaname and Kyouya's love will blossom soon ^_^ I just wanted to do baby steps in the progression of their relationship. Thanks for your patience!**

**Furthermore, a shout out to ingenium posse for your comment! You made me smile big time! :) THANK YOU! Also, to those who added my story as part of their list of favorite stories THANK YOU! *hugs* I am more motivated and I appreciate it. You don't know how much this means to me. *tissue please?* Haha. I won't waste your time with my dramas.**

**I don't own the mentioned popular personas in the story and the filthy rich and gorgeous characters of Ouran and Haruhi (she's gorgeous though). Hope you like it!**

****Chapter 6****

* * *

><p>I created my own world the whole afternoon. I spent all my energy selecting list of songs per theme and made sure that the music sheets were properly written. It was very fortunate of me that I was engrossed doing music cover during summer vacation that it pilled up. Of course there were some songs that I wanted to include especially some new released songs. It made my preparation efficient and effective with the help of Yuki. Yuki may be my personal attendant but her abilities don't revolve only in menial tasks or household chores but she can also read notes and play the piano. She has been supportive of me all the time and it makes me wonder that apart from me does she have someone who wants to spend time with. Yuki is not the type of employee who avail leaves because she constantly reasons that her job is to take care of my well-being. I hope she likes someone and I don't her to end up as an unmarried old lady.<p>

'Yuki, I've been meaning to ask this. And I really wanted to but it's ok if you don't want to tell me' I sounded serious yet subtle about it because I don't want to immediately ask her then offend her afterwards.

'Yes Ojousama' she said puzzled

'Do you have someone you like?' I managed

Yuki was shocked for a moment and I cannot comprehend if the question saddened her or she was not interested in answering my question. 'Ojousama, as of the moment I don't have someone I like' she said.

'But have you ever liked someone?' I asked.

'Yes, but it was a long time ago' she said seriously.

'Oh, my apologies Yuki. I shouldn't have pried with your personal matters. Ignore my question' I felt guilty. I was thinking she had a painful breakup or it made me open some old wounds.

'No. Don't worry yourself Ojousama. It was unrequited love to begin with' I was shocked that I had to process her statement for a moment. All this time that Yuki was with me she was experiencing unrequited love. It must be painful.

'Oh. Why didn't you tell him how you feel?' I asked softly.

'Because I was scared of being rejected and to lose the friendship that we have. It was in high school that I fell in love with him. I was only 17 years old back then. He was always my seatmate that's why we became close friends. I planned to confess during graduation but I witnessed one of his friends confessed to him but he politely rejected her. He said that he has already someone he loves' I was nearly in tears because I have no idea that Yuki experienced that. All I know is that after her graduation all her time was devoted to me.

'Ojousama, no need to make a sad face. I chose not to do it. There are times that I regretted it…' she said sadly.

'Is it because you can't move on? You felt that there was no closure?' I asked.

'Yes. But that was a long time ago. You were still an elementary student' she smiled. 'By the way Ojousama, where will your meeting take place?' diverting the conversation.

'In the Hitachiin mansion, Ootori-kun will pick me up tomorrow since it will be my first time. That's why Yuki I must be early tomorrow I am counting on you' I said smilingly. She diligently nodded.

At dinner time, my parents were out for a dinner meeting. It was just decided today since the client will be leaving the country tomorrow. So my brothers and I were left. I was still thinking about Yuki, I can't helped but feel bad about her and her lost love.

'Kaname, why are you spacing out?' Kyohei-nii snapping his fingers dragging me back to reality.

'Kyohei-nii gome. I was thinking about the next violin exam' I replied. Sorry Kyohei-nii I just made a white lie not to expose Yuki's past.

'I really do find you ironic sometimes Kana' Kaede-nii commented. 'Why?' puzzled with his comment.

'You've been taught to play the violin since elementary. Among other students you were very diligent in practicing and you've really become good. But the only one who can listen with your true music is us. I remember when you will have a recital its either you get sick, fainted or vomit making you decline every succeeding recital invitations.' Kaede-nii is right I really don't know why body reacts that way.

'Kaede, at least it was lessened. Thanks to Otou-san, she was exposed with different people to interact with. The only problem that she is encountering, is the numbness of her body. At least, people will not have to deal taking her to the infirmary' Kyouhei-nii made another point.

'You are right. That's why I am participating with the host club's activities. After my performance, it was pleasant to be appreciated by the listeners and it was refreshing. For the first time, it felt good being up on the stage' I said.

'Well at least we could see some light in involving yourself with the host club' Kaede-nii retorted.

'I completely agree' Kyouhe-nii nodded.

'Don't be so overprotective. Kyouhei-nii, does Ayumi-chan knows about this?' I asked. Ayumi-chan is Kyouhei-nii's girlfriend. They have been dating since they were in high school. Otou-san never forced us to any arrange marriage so it means that this couple is in love.

'Yes, she knows that I am overprotective when it comes to you' he said proudly. Ayumi-chan is so nice accepting everything about Kyouhei-nii even the idiotic things. She was an epitome of a traditional Japanese lady. Well mannered, demure, soft-spoken and intelligent. Her family owns hotel chains globally. Here in Japan, their entire hotels are traditional inns equipped with high technological services. She usually wears a kimono and seldom wears casual outfits. 'Ayumi-chan is so understanding. You're lucky' I just retorted.

'Indeed, I am' Kyouhe-nii smiled and made a slight blush.

'By the way, since you are busy do you still have time to date?' I asked.

'Yes, I will spend my time with her tomorrow. So Kaede, find an exercise buddy tomorrow' he said.

'Kaname will be my partner' he replied excitedly.

'Sorry I have a meeting with the host club tomorrow and Ootori-kun will pick me up at 7:30 am' I explained. Both of them started to choke their food.

'What!' they both said.

'Do your meeting here so I can watch over you' Kaede-nii demanded.

'We can't. We have to fit our costumes made by the Hitachiin twins' I explained 'No more buts, Kaede-nii do you want me to tell Mama that you are interfering with my activities? She can be a Medusa if you disobey her. And Kyouhei-nii, do you want to break your promise to Ayumi-chan by cancelling your date? Are you prepared to be ignored by her?' there was a deep silence. And that is how you tame their sister complex.

'Fine. Please be home by 4:00 pm since you will leave early. Call us immediately when there is an emergency and inform us where your current location is. I will not have any peace of mind' Kaede-nii ordered.

I simply nodded with their request and gave them kisses on their cheeks and went to my room.

I came back to my room and saw Yuki at my walk-in closet. 'Ojousama, your bath is ready. You may now take a bath' she said carrying my pajamas. 'Thanks Yuki. Don't go yet. I still need your help on something' I said smilingly and went to my bathroom.

As soon as I am done, I walked to my side table and checked the time. It was 8:30 pm. The usual routine, Yuki took the blower and brush and started to dry and comb my hair. We were silent a moment and the blow dryer was the only one making a sound. I started to speak to break the silence 'Yuki, please help me find an outfit for my meeting tomorrow. I honestly don't know what to wear'.

'It is just an informal meeting, right Ojousama? Why not choose an outfit that makes you comfortable' she advised.

'You know the only comfortable clothes for me are t-shirt and jeans. I only wear dresses for appropriate occasions' I replied. I'm not boyish but I still find it hard to wear dresses at limits my movements.

'Then wear jeans and blouse. You always look good with jeans Ojousama because you are very tall' Yuki commented.

'Ok. I'll wear jeans. Let's raid my closet and find an outfit for me' I said with motivation.

After thirty minutes of raiding my closet, we have found the right outfit for me. We decided to go for dark blue skinny jeans and a light brown blouse covered with floral prints with laces on it highlighting the chest part. For the shoes, we haven't decided on it yet but I am fond of stilettos. I know I am tall enough that I don't need high heeled shoes but whenever I wore stilettos it gives me a boost of confidence being proud and tall.

'Ojousama, why not pair it with this black high heeled stilettos?' Yuki asked.

'Hmmm… it looks good. But I don't feel like wearing one. How about a wedged sandal?' I responded.

'It looks good also…' Yuki looking perfectly at the outfit. 'Perfect. It looks good on you' she smilingly.

Yuki started to arrange my clothes from our so-called raid while I started to pack in my LV shoulder bag my folder of music sheets, the copy of the list of songs, the cd (background instrumentals), ball pen and notebook (in case Ootori-kun wanted to change something I have to write it down so I won't forget), wallet, sanitizer, cologne, brush and of course my cellphone. I doubled check my bag until I was contented with my packing. Yuki just also finish arranging my clothes.

'Ojousama, I'll wake you up at 6:00 am. Your outfit tomorrow is already placed at you changing area. By the way, what time will Ootori-sama pick you up?' Yuki never fails to overlook details.

'Oh, Ootori-kun will pick me up at 7:30 am so I need to get up early to prepare' I said.

'What a fine gentleman is Ootori-sama to accompany you' Yuki is very delighted with it. 'Well then your outfit is perfect for tomorrow' I gasped and it hit me hard. Why am I so worked up with my outfit tomorrow? There is no one to impress unless… my thought were disrupted when Yuki spoke.

'Ojousama is everything alright? Your face is red. Do you have a fever?' looking concerned she placed her palm on my forehead. 'You're not sick. You must get some rest Ojousama. You were constantly working the whole afternoon.' I slid under my bed and saw Yuki adjusted my alarm clock at 6:00 am. She turned off the lights and bid me with goodnight.

I still continued thinking about my actions. I already told myself not to assume nor expect. Why am I doing and feeling this way? I am contradicting myself. It is probably I am not used to associate myself with boys because of my brothers being overprotective. So it is probably it. This is just a first time jitters. 'This is just a business arrangement' I said reassuringly. I was able to drift to dreamland as my body was craving for rest.

* * *

><p>I started to hear my alarm clock buzzing and glared at it furiously. Then I saw a figure turning it off and a gentle pat came to shoulder 'Ojousama, time to wake up. You will be picked up by Ootori-sama at 7:30 am'. My body started to move immediately, I forgot to feel irritated to wake up early on a weekend, Ootori-kun's face started to flash in my mind. I immediately went to the bathroom and wash my face. Yuki knocked on the bathroom door 'Ojousama, I brought your breakfast so you may eat first before dressing up' she said. Yuki is very efficient. What will I do without her? I went out to the bathroom and saw an American breakfast, fried eggs with bacon, toasted bread with butter and jam and a glass of milk. 'Yuki, I will never stop growing if you will always give me milk' I giggled. 'Ojousama, it will help to make your bones stronger' Yuki seriously explained.<p>

I ate my breakfast with delight and no hurry. As soon as I'm finished, I went straight to my bathroom brushed my teeth and changed my clothes. Afterwards, Yuki started to comb my hair and started to braid my hair. Once it's done I gasped with my surprise my braided hair looked like a headband. She made some finishing touches with my hair. I stood up looked myself in the mirror and I feel pleased with myself and I felt comfortable.

We heard a knock on the door from one of the maids saying that Ootori-kun is already outside waiting for me. Yuki and I started to panic. I grabbed my bag and Yuki grabbed my violin case and we headed outside. As the maids opened the door, I saw a black limousine and Ootori-kun was standing outside checking on his phone. I started to walk towards him and greeted him 'Good morning Ootori-kun, my apologies. Did you wait long?'

'Good morning Ichimaru-san. No worries, I did not wait long' he replied with a fake smile. I can feel that he is irritated waking up early. Yuki handed me my violin case 'Yuki please tell Kyouhe-nii and Kaede-nii that I already left and I'll call later. Thank you.' Yuki nodded and bid goodbye. Ootori-kun opened the car door for me and I went inside.

The car started moving and we are now in the main road. Ootori-kun doesn't look good and we haven't talked since we left our house. 'Ootori-kun, you may sleep if you want to. I don't mind. I know that it is hard to wake up very early because I'm not a morning person either' I said.

'I'm fine. It is not a good start of the day hearing Tamaki's voice sounding like a lunatic' I can see he is really pissed but trying to be composed.

'I really don't mind. You will never get the chance to rest later trying to keep up with the energy of Suoh-kun and the twins' I smiled. I'm really concerned about him looking so tired. It is ironic that a son of a doctor working himself tirelessly and abusing his body. Ootori-kun removed his glasses and spoke 'I will take your advice. Forgive my manners' I saw him closing his eyes and dozed off instantly. I stared at the clouds for a moment and then averted my eyes on him and bothered with his uncomfortable position. His head was begging for a pillow as it was swaying. He must be really tired not noticing his uncomfortable position. My hands started moving as I gently placed his head on my left shoulder. I took his glasses on his hand as it started to slip. He must have slept very late; he was probably doing some financial statements or other related club matters. My right hand was placed on face so that it will not be out of place and he can continue sleeping peacefully.

We were in the same position, for thirty minutes (I guess), because my shoulder started to go numb. I was staring at the window and I can already see a large gate 'This must be the house' I muttered. I have to wake up Ootori-kun because I don't want to be seen by the twins and I don't know what they can and will do. I gently stroke his hair 'Ootori-kun, wake up we're almost at the Hitachiin's residence' I whispered. I heard a small grunt and I can feel that he is annoyed. I continued to stroke his hair and call out his name and eventually he opened his eyes. His eyes widened and immediately moved away from my body and started to look for something. I handed his glasses 'Here, it almost slipped in your hand so I held it for you' I said. He quickly grabbed it and wore his glasses. I can see he's blushing did it hurt his ego? Or is he feeling unwell? Unconsciously, my hand started to move and placed it on his forehead 'You're not sick but we must make sure…' I placed my forehead to his forehead to feel his temperature. 'Looks normal to me. No worries, you don't have a fever' I said smilingly.

He started to speak 'Thank you but please don't touch me so casually' he said coldly. He did not look at me but it sent a painful throb in my heart. 'My apologies. Forgive my rudeness' I replied. My hands were shaking out of shock and my eyes were starting to swell and I feel like crying. Fortunately, the car stopped and the twins were waiting for us in the entrance. I regained my composure and started to conceal this painful feeling. I don't want anyone to be troubled by this. Mama said that reality is not always peaches and cream. It is also covered with sadness and hurt and to overcome this sometimes we have to have a skin like a rhinoceros to conceal the pain and be strong. An idea she got from Eleanor Roosevelt.

'Good morning!' I greeted them with a big smile. I went out of the car and approach the twins.

'Good morning Kana-senpai' they greeted in unison. The twins started to look at me from head to foot. 'Kana-senpai! You look like a model!' they said. 'It looks like you are going on a go-see!' the other twin said. 'Furthermore, you are really qualified to one of mom's models' added the other twin.

'Thank you for the compliments. It is flattering but the only thing that can decide that is your mother. I don't think I am fit for modeling' I commented. 'That is our instinct! And it never goes wrong!' they pouted and I just giggled. 'Let's go. Everyone is waiting' they said.

We went to a big balcony wherein a long table has been set and everyone is eating. Everyone greeted us as we approach them. 'Kana-senpai, what do you want to eat?' the other twin said. 'I'll just have an orange juice, I already ate' I replied.

'Eh? No fair. We prepared this for you' they pouted.

'Gome, no one is allowed to leave our house without eating breakfast. Its one of the house rules' I replied.

Breakfast went smoothly and noisy. The twins keep teasing Suoh-kun and hugging Fujioka-kun. Honey-senpai is eating cake this early morning and Mori-senpai is watching over him to avoid too much consumption. And Ootori-kun remained silent typing in his laptop while sipping some black coffee. I really did annoy him and I came off too familiar with him. I don't know how to deal with this kind of man. Generally, I don't associate with them often because my brothers said they were the only boys (and father) that I could trust. Speaking of which, I have to call Kaede-nii or else he'll call me every hour. I took my phone and speed dial Kaede-nii's number.

'Hello' he said in a sleepy voice.

'Hello! I called as promised. I am already at the Hitachiin's residence. Are you still asleep?' I said.

'Yeah. I slept late because aniki dragged me to help him find the right outfit for his date with Ayumi-chan. It's so horrible! Next time you deal with aniki in this kind of situation!' he complained and I started to giggle. 'What's so funny?' he grunted.

'Can't I laugh a little? Anyway, don't worry about me. I'll talk to you later. Te amo*' I said 'Ok. I'll go back to sleep and Kaname watch yourself and don't let your guard down. Call me if something came up. Bye' our conversation immediately ended and I had a big smile plastered on my face. I can imagine Kyohei-nii being fickle minded and meticulous with his outfit. He is a perfectionist but he becomes over the top perfectionist with himself when it comes to Ayumi-chan. Poor Kaede-nii, he must be tired dealing with Kyohei-nii. I'll just cook something for him later to brighten up his day.

'Kana-chan, was that your boyfriend on the phone?' asked by Honey-senpai while biting his cake. And I can see Mori-senpai nodding and looking curious as well.

'That's right. You had a happy face and beautiful smile when you talked on the phone' the other twin added with suspicion.

'Hmmm. Hmmm.' Suoh-kun nodded 'without a doubt Ichi-chan even said Te amo which means I love you in spanish' and everyone said 'Ohhhhhhhh' giving me curious glances and giving me a look of tell-us-now-we-can't-wait. Even Fujioka-kun who doesn't usually bother with things was interested. And Ootori-kun was staring at me seriously waiting for my reply.

I laughed at everyone's reaction and they were all more confused. 'I don't have a boyfriend and I never had one. And that was Kaede-nii my brother. Well, my brothers are overprotective about me and I promised that I will call as soon as I arrived here. You have good imagination skills' I explained but still laughing. Everyone started to laugh at themselves for jumping to conclusion.

'Kana-senpai, has brothers? That's nice' Fujioka-kun commented.

'Of course it's nice! Brothers who protect their precious little sister from any harm. Just like Daddy how he protects Haruhi' Suoh-kun looking dreamy with his idea.

'Yes, actually I have two older brothers. Yes it is nice but most of the time I have to deal with their sister complex attitude. Just like calling them otherwise they will call me every hour. They are now in college yet they still act like that' I gave a giggle 'they also graduated in Ouran High School, Fujioka-kun'.

'Ichimaru Kyohei, the eldest and heir of the Ichimaru Company and Ichimaru Kaede the second son in the family. Both graduated consistent top of the class since elementary. Very popular among the girls of Ouran during their time and has received a lot of confession but consistently rejected every girl. Both devoted in their training at the Ichimaru Company, one of the most influential and profitable company in the food industry, having chains of restaurant both Japanese and Italian all over the country and has a lot of tie ups with prominent and high class hotels. Recently, the company ventured to foreign markets. End of report' Ootori-kun explained. He seems to know well about my family. Of course, he will research about it to know the business and the possibility of being a future competitor. But I don't want to hide my annoyance, he sounded Mr. Know it all.

'That is correct, Ootori-kun. Aside from being the vice-president of the club you also act as an investigator by doing some background investigation. But surely you must know that divulging any kind of information to anyone without any consent of the concern party violates the right to privacy of a citizen' I smiled and stated my piece with sarcasm. I don't mind doing some research but I don't like the way he did it.

Ootori-kun didn't say anything but did his mannerism of pushing his glasses and gave a cold and annoying look and I replied his stare with an emotionless stare. I can see that the rest of the club members were worried with the growing evil aura surrounded with us.

'Ahhh…Kana-senpai by Ichimaru Kaede, is he a tall, browned skin with black hair and dark brown eyes?' asked the other twin

'Yes, you know Kaede-nii?' I replied.

'What a coincidence! We saw his picture in our mother's table. She said that he rejected the offer of the model scout' said the other twin 'But mother would really like him to be part of her fashion show. She just fell in love with his skin and eyes. Perfect for her collection' the other twin added with a sigh

'Oh… Gome but Kaede-nii is not interested with modeling though he is very flattered and honored whenever he receives a proposal. He is very focused on his studies and the company' I explained.

'Hmmm… if your brother can't. Well, we won't give up on you that easily' they pulled me together and everyone started to follow us. They brought me to a big room where I saw eight sewing machines, bundles of different print and colors of fabric and dresses were hanged in a long silver rack.

'Welcome to our haven. This is where we make our costumes' they said excitingly. 'Kana-senpai, please change with this outfit' they both pushed me to the changing room. I looked out the outfit and it looked familiar. When I changed into the costume my eyes widened and saw the costume of Jasmine. I went out of the room looking for the twins. 'I thought I told you to that I am going to be Meg of Hercules!' I said with annoyance. 'Relax Kana-senpai, we did both Meg and Jasmine. We just wanted to see you in a Jasmine costume' they grinned.

'Hikaru, it looked perfect on Kana-senpai. Get the camera!' Kaoru ordered. Hikaru grabbed the camera and started taking picture of me candidly.

'Hey Hikaru! Stop!' I was trying to reach the camera but the twins were making me their toy. The other hosts arrived wearing their costumes.

'Wow! It looks perfect on you! Haruhi, we will put a wig on you later' the twins said.

I looked at hosts and they look well with their costumes. Mori-senpai really looked cool as Captain Shang. He looks dashing and courageous – a hero. Honey-senpai's costumes is not exactly as Genie he was more like a baby Aladdin despite that he is holding a lamp. Fujioka-kun's costume really hit me that she might be really a girl and I wanted to know the truth. Suoh-kun looks dashing with his John Smith costume and was being dramatic with it again. Lastly, Ootori-kun was the last to arrive and his costume is Aladdin in his Prince form. Did the twins plan this? Suddenly, I wanted them to taste Capoiera.

'Hikaru, Kaoru now that I satisfied your curiosity. May I now fit my real costume?' I complained.

'Not yet Kana-senpai. Kyouya-senpai what do you think of your costume? We told you, just leave it to us' they said proudly.

'Not bad. Aladdin being just a commoner became the next sultan by marrying the princess. And I wouldn't mind using the three wishes that Genie will grant me' he said with a smirk. He is contented with his costume.

'Wow! Kao-chan we are all from the same movie!' said Honey-senpai excitedly. 'Hika-chan, take a picture of me, Kyo-chan and Kana-chan.' 'Honey-senpai I like you a lot I hope you mean well and I hope you're not riding the twins idea' I thought.

'Nice idea Honey-senpai!' everyone was doing the thumbs up even the normal Fujioka-kun.

'Jasmine move closer to Aladdin… a little more. Aladdin put your hands on Jasmine's waist to have romantic aura' Hikaru giving us instructions. I wanted this over and done with. We just did whatever they wanted as soon as the picture taking is over I demanded my Meg costume. Feeling defeated they gave my Meg costume and I started to change. I liked the way the fabric run through my skin. I went out of the dressing room and the twins ran over me.

'Kana-senpai, this one looks good on you. You look like a greek goddess when your hair is untied. Kaoru, please hand me the gold arm bracelet' Hikaru ordered. Kaoru immediate grabbed a gold arm bracelet and slid it through my right arm. The twins without any word casually unbraided my hair and took some strands of my hairs in both sides of my head and started to braid it. Afterwards, the braided hair was encircled in my head.

'What do you think Hikaru, shall we raise her hair or let it down? Well, I wanted it down but it depends how comfortable Kana-senpai with it' Kaoru commented. I cannot believe the twins are not forcing me on anything they were actually considering my feelings. They're not that bad at all.

'Let Kaname play the violin to know if she is comfortable with her hair' Mori-senpai suggested out of the blue. His suggestion really makes sense. He seldom speaks but he speaks with sensibility.

Everyone was so giddy especially Suoh-kun. He is the one who overly praised my violin skills. Sometimes I find it over flattering but then I know he means well. I grabbed my violin and took a stool on Hikaru and Kaoru's so-called 'haven'.

'Ok. I will be playing So This is Love in the movie Cinderella. This is the song played when the Prince Charming asked Cinderella to dance with him' I placed the cd on the twin's player for my back up instrumental. As soon as the music started, everything feels like a waterfall that continuously pouring as I started to feel my music and me. For a few seconds, my eyes were closed feeling the music that I am creating and as I gently opened them I saw the hosts were waltzing except for Ootori-kun. The twins were dancing smothered with their brotherly love, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai were dancing like father and son it's not really like waltzing because Honey-senpai is pulling Mori-senpai all over the place but they looked cute and Suoh-kun is waltzing with Fujioka-kun, who is know wearing a wig like Belle with a blue ribbon tied in her hair which makes her look like a real girl, without any malice I think Suoh-kun like him because of how he dances with Fujioka-kun. Suoh-kun was taking the lead and he was making a serious yet gentle eye contact. I can see that Fujioka-kun was blushing. Anyway, as long as they are happy about it I am fine with it. When the song ended they clapped their hands and smiles were glued on their faces.

'So what do you think?' I asked

'You were really good Kana-chan!' Honey-senpai commented while giving me a hug. 'Hmm' was Mori-senpai's reply while patting my shoulders. I guess he means job well done.

'Ichi-chan that was marvelous! Haruhi and I were completely living in our own world while we were dancing it is as if the Aphrodite, goddess of love, was giving us her blessing and support for our undying love' I really wanted to ask why he treats Fujioka-kun as a lover I thought he was his daddy but I don't want to offend him and made him go to the corner of the room and let him grow mushrooms.

'Get a hold of yourself Tamaki-senpai' Fujioka-kun giving Suoh-kun an evil glare 'Kana-senpai you played wonderful' Fujioka-kun smiling at me.

'Indeed. May I have the list of songs that you will be playing?' Ootori-kun commented. I am still annoyed at him but I am professional.

'No problem. I will give it to you during the round table discussion' I said monotonously. I can see that the other hosts were worried about the tension that was building up between me and Ootori-kun. So obviously, they diverted the discussion once again.

'Kana-senpai, were you comfortable?' the twins asked in unison

'Well I would prefer my hair tied or raised' I saw the twins face looking defeat 'Sorry Hikaru and Kaoru but playing for an hour would make comfortable with my hair tied or raised in any hairstyle for as long as my hair will not get in the way. So, I leave it up to you' I said smilingly. I just can't stand those sad facial expressions. The twins perked up and both giddy with my explanation. I just hope I am not digging my own grave leaving my hair completely in their hands. 'I trust you guys. No playing with my hair or else Yuki, my personal attendant, will look for you and strangle you' i know Yuki will be mad if she see any damage with my hair. 'Roger, Kana-senpai. Leave it to us' the twins commented energetically.

Everyone was contented with their costumes and the twins will deliver the clothes tomorrow for the club activities. Everyone went to the dressing room as I talked a little more with the twins explaining who is Yuki and why she has the right to be angry. I know they were being nosy. I went to one of the dressing room and it was unlock and immediately opened the door. I saw Fujioka-kun wearing a bra without any warning I touched her chest to find out the truth. Confirmed. My intuition was right. I didn't scream as I don't want to make a scene nor did Fujioka-kun I mean chan? It's starting to confuse me.

'Fujioka-kun, I mean…' Fujioka cut me 'Kana-senpai you may call me Haruhi' she said.

'Ok. Haruhi, why are you portraying as a man? And sorry for touching your chest without any consideration' I said

'Don't worry about that Kana-senpai. I owe the host club 8,000,000 yen when I accidentally broke a vase. So in order to pay for it I have to be part of the host club and must have a 1,000 clients to compensate the 8,000,000 yen debt' she explained

'Oh. There is no best option for you unless you work for the club. So everyone knows your identity?' I asked

'Yes. Everyone is fully aware of my situation and gender. But they don't want other people to know especially Kyouya-senpai as it will decrease the number of our customers' she added

'That figures knowing Ootori-kun' I shrugged 'Don't worry about it Haruhi. Your secret is safe with me' I said reassuringly

'Thank you Kana-senpai' she said as we both changed to our casual clothes.

We went back to the table where the breakfast were served. It is very comfortable sitting in the balcony area as the gentle wind passes through my skin. We took our seats and begin the meeting. I started to give all the list of songs for this week's themes to all the members. Everyone was reminiscing some of the movies seeing the song selections. Everyone approved the list so the discussion of it is over. The final agenda was the costume for Tuesday to Thursday's theme. Practically speaking, it is actually costly to have four days of consecutive cosplays. Now I can really feel the burden on Ootori-kun's part in managing the finances of the club.

There was a long debate about the costume and the props for this. I can see the twins and Suoh-kun are starting to have a heated argument. We can never finish this they have been arguing for thirty minutes now and no one is stoping them. Now I really know, there is no stopping with these three. I can see Haruhi feeling irritated as she feels that her time is completely wasted hearing nonsense arguments. Well, it is not pleasing to the ears but I can see that these three are very passionate and serious about the club.

'Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki-senpai. Enough! We are not getting anywhere. Having four consecutive cosplays is time consuming especially your extravagant suggestions' Haruhi complained

'Haruhi, it is still possible to handle this kind of cosplays since we can hire people who will do it for us' Ootori-kun replied

'I have to agree with Haruhi. It is costly for the club. Look, the disney theme's expenses is already eating the budget. Everything was customized the cake, the cups, the props at least the costumes were handmade by the twins plus the labor since some people can do it for us. Why can't we just act like a common high school students?' I suggested

'We are not your definition of common high school students and we have the budget. Cosplay is an added factor to the club's popularity' he retorted

'Point taken but can we apply the 'less is more' approach? The theme for Tuesday and Wednesday is Hollywood romantic movies, I know that generally we women are the target audience for these movies. Why? Because we liked the idea of feeling loved or being in love. As a high school student, there is no need for you guys to make your clients go MOE or KYA by dressing up as some prince charming rescuing some damsel in distress or a leading man trying to make someone fall in love. A simple romantic conversation is enough. I am telling you guys we are high school students let's act like one and be natural about it' I explained but I have a feeling that my idea will not get into Ootori-kun's thick head.

'I don't approve this. What do you think Tamaki?' Ootori-kun immediately disagreed. As expected from him.

'Suoh-kun, have you been to America wherein couples watch a movie in a giant screen while they are seated in their own cars?' I interrupted. I know I can persuade Suoh-kun.

'Eh? Is there such thing? Commoners really do fancy things! Now I know what we will do on Tuesday and Wednesday! We will have a giant monitor displaying movies while Ichi-chan plays the soundtrack and while we and our clients are comfortable seating inside a car! Isn't it brilliant?' Suoh-kun seems to be overjoyed with his idea and the twins were ridiculously amazed with it as they started to dance weirdly.

'Eh! That's something new! I wanna try it too. Right, Takashi?' Honey-senpai liked the idea. 'Ah' replied by Mori-senpai.

'Kana-senpai I like your idea. Finally, for two days I am free of wearing ridiculous costumes it makes me feel normal' Haruhi said with delight. 'You're welcome, I'm glad the King liked the idea' I don't care if the shadow king doesn't, the king has the final say.

I can see Ootori-kun giving me shooting glares and for a moment made me a bit worried because as business partners we are on the stage of clashing ideas. It may be healthy at times but the relationship turns sour when it starts to become unhealthy.

'I thought you wanted the idea of a normal high school student? It turns out the budget for Tuesday and Wednesday's theme will really eat the entire budget' he said sarcastically

'Well, you wanted an over the top theme and I wanted a normal high school ambiance or the so-called young love. It is still a win-win situaton' I retorted. He didn't bother to say a word and I can hear him calling some car company for ordering cars that can be costomized. Then I started to ignore him.

'Hey! Do you want to hear another song?' I asked everyone. I know I was getting familiar with everone it is as if I am already acting they way I act with my brothers. Everyone nodded with delight.

* * *

><p>Hours went by immediately as Ootori-kun discussed the layout of the themes. Thank goodness, Thursday is freestyle I just said they can wear whatever they want. And of course, Ootori-kun opposed the idea and instruct everyone to wear their own uniform. He pointed out that the freestyle theme is for the song I wanted to oppose his idea of freestyle. 'That's why its called freestyle it gives everyone the freedom to do or wear what they want' that was running in my head but I just reamined silent to avoid another argument with him. My only concern is the list of songs which they already approved. I am just a temporary member of the club.<p>

By 2:00 pm, we were done with the meeting. My heart starts to throb remembering that Ootori-kun bring me home. We've been arguing the whole morning and a little in the afternoon. Should I call Ji-chan to pick me up? But if I call him, Ootori-kun will think that I am avoiding him. I'll just pretend that nothing happened.

I bid everyone with goodbye. One of Ootori-kun's bodyguards open the car door for me and I went inside. The awkwardness started to take its toll when he came inside the car. I can't look at his face, my heart's throbbing and I can feel the tension between us. What am I thinking? I am contradicting myself again! He deserves it for being Mr. Know it all and arrogant. I shouldn't be guilty! Anyway, I should now call Kaede-nii before he starts lecturing me. I grabbed my phone and speed dial his number.

'Hola!' he greeted

'Hola! I'm on my way home. Ootori-kun was kind enough to accompany me' I said smilingly

'Good and very good that you're early' he replied sounding contented

'So, who was you exercise buddy? Did you exercise alone today?' I asked

'No, Mama and Otou-san came home so we practiced Capoiera. And I never get used to it especially the dancing part but I can't oppose Mama' he said with a little laugh

'No you can't. Who want to experience the wrath of Medusa?' I replied with a giggle

'You said it! Oh, I have another call! By the way, introduce me to Ootori later. Bye!' Kaede-nii hanged up on me before I start to protest. I can't do that now, if I don't he'll find a way to introduce himself. Of all the attitude that I sometime don't like with Kaedi-nii is his persistence and stubborness.

'You really are indeed close to your brothers' my thoughts were disrupted when Ootori-kun broke the silence

'Yes indeed I am' I replied

'Ichimaru-san, I would like to ask your pardon for my behavior today. It was uncalled for and unfair on your part especially for being a good samaritan to me' Ootori-kun looking at my eyes directly with any hesitation. Yes, I am shocked by his statement and I thought he is an egoist.

'Apology accepted. And forgive me as well for my behavior and for being the devil's advocate for today. Though, it was not intentional but I just wanted to voice out my opinion and not intentionally oppose to irritate you' I replied. I really wanted to clear things with him and go home at peace.

Ootor-kun smiled and looke relieved with my answer. 'The reason why I wanted everyone to wear the uniform its because Tamaki and the twins might go overboard. Usually, their ideas costs the entire budget' he added

'Eh?' I said confused with his statement

'I know you wanted to oppose about the freestyle theme. I calculated the Wednesday and Thursday themes and it almost went over budget' he replied cooly

'So you can still read my mind despite my attitude?' I said with a grin

'Yes. But I didn't see a fierce Ichimaru-san coming. It was unexpected' he said with an evil smile

'I can only be like that with my loved ones' I replied with a smile. I have to tell him about Kaede-nii. 'Ahmm. Ootori-kun, are you busy the whole afternoon?' I inquired

'I have no other appointments today. Why do you ask?'

'Kaede-nii said he wanted to meet you. But actually I don't want to. Not that I don't want to but I just want a quick introduction then you can leave' looking at Ootori-kun he is quite confused

'Sorry for the confusion. I just don't want my brother asking you some idiotic questions like your under interrogation. Please do me a favor when he invites you for a cup of tea decline it. Tell him you have other business appointments' I explained

'Ichimaru-san, I don't see any problem meeting your brother. I have nothing to hide either so he can ask me anything' he said

'No. You don't understand. I love my brothers but sometimes I want to strangle them for being overprotective. They always jump to conclusion about me or any guy related to me especially at school' I replied with worry. I just don't want to deal with Kaede-nii's sister complex. I just want to sleep or do other things. I just had a tensed morning with Ootori-kun I don't want a tensed afternoon.

Ootori-kun didn't say a word. Well, I guess he will just do as I say to compensate his rudeness this morning.

'By the way, thank you for this morning. For letting me sleep on you shoulder and for holding my glassess' he said. I just replied with a smile and the rest of the trip was in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Help me improve my imperfections *bow* Thank you! 8D<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Finally, an update for you guys. I've been busy and it's been a hell of a month. I thought I'll drown with paper works and reports. All is well because it's finally OVER and summer vacation is fast approaching :) Please don't get mad at me for some slow progress between Kaname and Kyouya. We will come there soon. Remember, baby steps :)**

**Btw, a shout out to tmjay10, actually I almost cried when I read your post! Seriously, I feel so happy that you liked my story. And to howlingwolf456, thank you! you made me more motivated. You guys made my dreaded day a wonderful one. Oh no, I need some tissue please. *sniff* Yes, it's about time to ignore me and read the story.**

**I don't own the awesome Ouran characters and other popular characters mentioned in the story. Hope you like it! :)**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>I have been staring the ceiling of my room for some time now. I am exhausted physically and emotionally. I am just thankful to Ootori-kun that he declined Kaede-nii's invitation the way I asked him to. I am also thankful that Kaede-nii did not force Ootori-kun because he completely understood the so-called reason.<p>

_Flashback:_

_Kaede-nii: Ootori, it is nice to finally meet you. (shaking Ootori-kun's hand)_

_Ootori-kun: It is indeed a pleasure to meet you Ichimaru-senpai._

_Kaede-nii: Thank you for accompanying my sister. Would you like to join me for a cup of tea?_

_Ootori-kun: (Glared at me for a moment) My apologies Ichimaru-senpai. Unfortunately, I have to decline. I still have a business meeting to attend to._

_Kaede-nii: Is that so? I understand Ootori. Maybe some other time?_

_Ootori-kun: I am looking forward it, Ichimaru-senpai. (smiled politely)_

_End of flashback_

I feel guilty about lying to Kaede-nii and forcing Ootori-kun to tell a white lie. It is a white lie because I want to protect Ootori-kun from Kaede-nii's nosy attitude. 'what's done is done' I muttered. I texted Ootori-kun to thank him. I went to my closet and change my casual clothes to a pair of shorts and loose t-shirt. I grabbed my pride and prejudice book and started reading. Finally, some time for myself. I want to break free for all the host matters for awhile.

'She is tolerable but not handsome enough to tempt me' Darcy said to Bingley. Now I wonder what Elizabeth would feel if Darcy said it to her face to face. She will probably retort or give an excellent rebuttal. And then, I remembered what Ootori-kun said 'Don't touch me casually'. I gave a long sigh. I continued reading until I felt the heaviness of my eyes and went to nap.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes and I can see that it's already dark. 'It must be late' I said. I checked my clock its 11:00 pm. My eyes widened. It was supposed to be a quick nap. How am I supposed to sleep now? I know Yuki did not bother to wake me up nor my brothers because of my bad habit. Unconsciously, I grabbed my phone to check some messages. I saw Ootori-kun's reply 'You're welcome. It was favorable to me as well'. I shrugged and went to my study table to surf the net. I logged in to my e-mail and read Laura's reply in one of my e-mails. Well, my best friend is on the other side of the world so constant communication is very important. It is proven since we have been doing this for many years now.<p>

_Dear Kaname,_

_Hola! Que tal?* Lo siento*, I was busy lately due to homeworks and school activities._

_Anyway, I was very excited with your last e-mail. I am very surprised to know that you are part of a Host club now. Please send me some pictures of them I really want to see them! Are they handsome? Plus, I am curious with that Ootori Kyouya! In your last e-mail all you've been talking about is him! Haha! So tell me, is there something special going on between the two of you? You have to spill! At least, we can now talk about the progression of your love life. Finally!_

_About me? Same same. Nothing new. I'm still busy with my organization activities and I still accompany mother in helping charitable institutions. By the way, how is Kaede-kun? Does he have a girlfriend now? I hope he doesn't have one and I hope he doesn't like someone at the moment *cross fingers*_

_I can't wait for the summer vacation in August! It's my turn to spend my vacation in your place. I got to go now. Good luck on your performance, if you can ask someone to video your performance please do so. I want to see you performing finally for an audience. I'll see you soon! Cuidado* amiga!_

_-Laura_

Laura is so honest. I am excited to see her. I missed her so much. I know Laura is very busy because apart from her student council work she is also dedicated and passionate in helping less fortunate people like her mother. Like me she doesn't have any boyfriend as a matter of fact she doesn't had one. She always says that she's a romantic person and suffering from unrequited love. Of course, I find it amusing since she has a crush on Kaede-nii since we were elementary. During her first vacation in our house, she was so excited and that we ran upstairs. However, she almost fell but luckily Kaede-nii (like a knight and shining armor a.k.a her description) was able to grab her hand. It was just a spur moment and it was engraved in her memory until now. I started to reply in her e-mail.

_Dear Laura,_

_Thank goodness you're doing fine. I began to worry that you almost missed a day without giving me any reply. About Ootori-kun and me being together is definitely next to impossible. Just today I made him sleep at my shoulder for thirty minutes and all he said was 'don't touch me casually!' It's long story we had a meeting and he accompany me going to the twins' mansion. But bottom line, before we parted he apologized to me. But I think there is a slight chance for us. So don't keep your hopes up._

_Kaede-nii is doing fine. He's busy with school and work. I don't think he has a girlfriend since he is still smothering me with his sister complex. If he has someone he likes he already mentioned it to us. So I'm guessing he doesn't like someone yet. Can you just get over with your puppy love with Kaede-nii? A lot of guys wanted to court but you kept on rejecting them. Oh well, if you really think its not puppy love I dare you to confess to Kaede-nii this August! Haha!_

_I am excited to see you! I hope I can introduce you to the members of the host club. I can't wait for August. But before that I have to survive this week for my performances. I'll keep you updated. I miss you so much amiga. *hugs*_

_-Kaname_

I clicked the send button and my e-mail was sent to Laura. I prepared my things for tomorrow's class and took my portable speaker for my iPod. I played my playlist of classical and instrumental music to help me fall asleep. I don't know what time I fell asleep but I knew I was easily drifted to my own dreamland.

* * *

><p>Lunch time. I sat on the table together with my friends. Basically, everyone here are childhood friends because we grew up together especially students who studied here since elementary.<p>

'I have good news for you guys!' I said excitedly.

'What?' said Miyako. Fujima Miyako, daughter of a politician. We've been friends since elementary one of the top students in our year. Miyako has a short black hair, white complexion and petite body. She's timid and soft spoken. Like me she always like to travel due to the fact that she was constantly included in his father's trips abroad. Despite her angelic face, she actually knows how to target shoot. In short, she knows her gun. Of course, it's a secret. It is a form of self-defense apart from the martial arts that she was trained.

'Laura will be visiting this August! Isn't that great?' I replied while clapping my hands.

'I am very excited to see her! It's been awhile' Riku commented. Ishida Riku, daughter of a retail conglomerate. Their business is focused on sports wear and apparel. True to the nature of their business Riku is very much engage in different sports. Currently, she's into fencing since she wanted to have a paradigm shift from Kendo. Riku is 5ft 6 in, has a white complexion and has a long (middle of the back) black hair. Very outgoing and outspoken, it may contrast with her personality, she's a green thumb. The garden in their house was beautiful because she takes care of it well. One time, I saw her talking to her plants when I visited her. Yes it's another secret that we share. Only green thumb people can understand that and she said I am her friend so it's my responsibility to understand her.

'Mi-chan, Ri-chan! She said she was busy with school stuff so she wasn't able to reply to e-mails quickly. I can't wait for August to come' I said with a yawn.

'Didn't sleep much?' Riku asked.

'Yeah, I was exhausted with the meeting and practice over the weekend' I shrugged.

'About the host club? I can't still believe you agreed to Kyouya's plan. I told you how calculating that guy is. Trust me, we're childhood friends, our parents are close friends and we grew up together so I know him well. That two faced con! That's the reason why I don't go to that host club' Riku retorted.

'Calm down Riku-chan. Ootori-kun is your childhood friend, don't speak that way. We have to respect Kaname-chan's decision. And I think we should support her by watching later' Miyako suggested. I can see the defeat in Ri-chan's face she really can't win with Mi-chan's critical thinking.

'Fine. For the record, I will be going to support Kaname and not for any reasons at all' Riku replied.

'Good. We are sorry that we were not able to support you on your first performance. I just can't cancel a dinner invitation.' Miyako said sincerely.

'Yeah. Me too, I can't cancel a dinner invitation.' Riku added.

'You don't have to worry about it guys. I completely understand your situations. I am happy that you will be able to see me play. Thank you for the support.' I said smilingly. They are so supportive. Last week, they were in panicked when I mentioned that I will be playing at the host club what added to that is that they cannot cancel their dinner engagements. We finished lunch and headed back at our classroom for the afternoon class.

Mi-chan, Ri-chan and me headed towards the host club together because I wanted them to introduce the other hosts. Of course, Ri-chan knows Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai since she's been sports hopping.

I opened the door of the 3rd floor music room and saw a fusion of the settings of the hosts' Disney characters. I can see Mi-chan and Ri-chan widened their eyes and completely surprised with the set-up. It's magical.

'My, my, how rare to see Riku in this kind of place. The last time I remember you said that you will never set foot in the host club' a mocking voice suddenly spoke. Ootori-kun is already wearing his Aladdin costume except for his sultan hat and of course he was holding his black notebook.

'Don't get the wrong idea Kyouya. I'm here for Kaname' Riku retorted and suddenly I can hear a laugh bursting from her 'I'm sorry I can't take it! *hahahahaha!* You look funny in your costume!' and she continued laughing.

Ootori-kun pushing his glasses 'Riku, I don't see anything amusing' sounding irritated. Riku approached Ootori-kun and pat his back hard afterwards she started messing her hair. 'Now now don't be too serious. You look like an old man' she said laughingly. I saw her hands casually touched his body. I feel a bit jealous that she is allow to touch him casually. Ootori-kun got rid of her hand 'Enough already!' sounding annoyed.

Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai approached us because of the ruckus that Ri-chan is causing.

'Hello everyone!' Honey-senpai greeted enthusiastically.

'Ah! Good afternoon, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai. It's been awhile' Ri-chan bowed and greeted with respect the two seniors.

'Wow! Ri-chan will you be joining us today?' Honey-senpai inquired.

'Honey-senpai, will it be alright if me and my friend Miyako will designate you and Mori-senpai today until Kaname's last day of performance?' Ri-chan asked.

'Eh? I don't see any problem with that. Right, Takashi?' said Honey-senpai. 'Ah' Mori-senpai replied. I can see the other hosts were starting to approach us as they have put on their costumes.

'Kana-senpai, let's get you ready!' the twins said merrily.

'Before that, I would like to introduce to you my friends…' I was cut off by Suoh-kun. 'Fujima-chan! Ishida-chan! What a pleasant surprise!' Suoh-kun making dramatic poses. I just learned to get used to him 'This is Fujima Miyako and this is Ishida Riku, she is actually Ootori-kun's childhood friend' I said.

'ooohhh' everyone said. I started pointing out the hosts to formally introduce it to them 'This is the Hitachiin brothers, Kaoru and Hikaru, I am sorry twins I can't still tell you apart but I'll try my best to get to know you well, this is Morinozuka Takashi and Haninozuka Mitsukuni or you may call them Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai and lastly this Fujioka Haruhi.'

'There is a female host?' asked Mi-chan.

'No, Haruhi is just cross dressing as Belle' I explained.

'Riku and Fujima-san, please proceed now to Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai's table. We are still preparing for the opening' Ootori-kun cut the introduction. 'And Riku, please don't cause trouble' he added and proceed to the other side of the room befor Ri-chan started talking. 'That devil two faced con!' she muttered.

'Kana-senpai, let's go!' the twins dragged me to the dressing room and I immediately put on my costume. I still don't know what they are planning to do with my hair. After changing, they guided me to the dresser the other twin was doing my make-up and the other twin was doing my hair.

'I'm really sorry but which is which?' I said. I really can't stand not calling their names properly.

'I'm Hikaru' he said while applying foundation on my face.

'I'm Kaoru' he said while combing my hair.

'Hikaru, Kaoru. I really feel bad for not being able to tell you apart yet. I will try my best to get to know you better' I said.

'You already said that Kana-senpai…' Hikaru replied.

'It is true that it is hard for everyone to tell us apart. Even Tono put a lot of effort to distinguish us' Kaoru replied.

They continued to do my make-up and hair and when it's done I almost did not recognize myself. I look different – in a good way. My make-up was light (just the way I want it) and it looked natural even the blush on. For my hair, Kaoru did an updo french braid.

'Wow! Amazing! I almost didn't recognize myself' I said

'Of course, beauty skills really run in our family' Kaoru said

'I must say I didn't know that you can do a french braid even I don't know how. I am very impressed' I commented with a big smile. 'And Hikaru, the make-up is fantastic very simple and natural just the way I liked it. Thank you both' I gave them a hug they were like my fairy godmother.

'Kana-senpai, you're weird. We didn't turn you from an ugly duckling to a swan princess!' they hissed. 'You are already pretty we just made it obvious for everyone to see'.

I just don't know how to respond. I know I dress properly and in fashion (because of the stylist that my parents hired for me) but I am not as passionate as the twins when it comes to fashion or beauty.

'Regardless of that, you have my thanks. I feel confident. So let's have a group hug!' and we hugged and laughed together.

The twins as usual presented me with the rest of the hosts excitedly. I'm excited as well my friends are here as well to support me so I have to give a wonderful performance and not waste the efforts and talents of the twins. Everyone was delighted as soon as they saw me.

'Kaname, who would have thought that these guys can bring out the hidden beauty within you?' Riku said and immediately approached me.

'Indeed. The twins really highlighted the assets of your body.' Miyako added another comment.

'Thank you but enough about the compliments I am starting to get embarrassed' I told my friends. My cheeks are starting to burn hearing this compliments in front of the boys.

'Kana-chan is more beautiful today. Ne, Takashi?' Honey-senpai giving me a hug. 'Ah' Mori-senpai commented giving me a smile.

'Ichi-chan you are blessed for your beauty and grace may be compared to the goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite. Jealousy might rise upon the goddess and might give you the same sufferings as Psyche and no Cupid will be your trusted ally. But fear not! For I, Suoh Tamaki, will be here as a trusted ally, a mortal, who is willing to be your shield against the beautiful goddess…' as soon as Suoh-kun ended his heartwarming speech he took my hand and he was about to kiss it when a black notebook covered my hand. In the end, Suoh-kun kissed the notebook.

'It's good to hear that you are already in the mood for the host club Tamaki but please direct your attention to your own clients. Kaname, please follow me as I will brief you in today's performance' Ootori-kun sounding like a businessman again. I followed him immediately.

**Riku's POV**

'Stubborn Tono! We told you that he is exclusively for Kyouya-senpai!' the twins hissed.

'I know' Suoh-kun smiled. We are probably thinking the same thing.

'He really is a two faced con' I commented.

'I agree with you' Suoh-kun giving me a smile.

'Hey! You know something so spill it to us!' the twins demanded.

'You're sharp! But don't use it to us' I replied to the twins. They looked at each other and their face lighted up as if they were about to shout 'Eureka!' After the realization, both of them started to give an evil grin.

'Hikaru, Kaoru, if you're planning to do something please don't. Kana-senpai is really practicing very hard to give a wonderful performance. You can't just distract her and made her lose her confidence' Haruhi said. These kids are sharp. Fujioka has a point distraction is not an option.

'Fujioka has a point. Twins you are not allow to do anything otherwise you'll answer to me' I said with a death glare. I heard the twins gulp and muttered 'Riku-senpai is a certified childhood friend of Kyouya-senpai. Birds with the same feather flock together'.

'You two! Don't group me with that calculating bastard!' I retorted.

'Riku-chan, enough. That is not ladylike. I somewhat got your point on this matter but let us talk about this later Ootori-kun might found out immediately' Miyako said.

'Eh? Secret meeting! Let's do it!' Honey-senpai said excitedly while crawling to Mori-senpai's shoulder.

'Ok everyone! Let's have a secret meeting at the twins' mansion this Saturday. Of course let's not give any suspicious action that Kyouya might notice. Let's just act normal' Suoh-kun suggested. 'Alright everyone' Suoh-kun extended his arm forward and the rest of us followed 'one, two, three fight-o!' and the rest of us like lunatics followed him and shouted 'fight-o!'

**Kaname's POV**

'Fight-o? hmm… what are they doing?' I said.

'Something idiotic considering Tamaki and the twins coupled with trouble since Riku is with them.' Ootori-kun said without batting his eyes. He doesn't feel any guilt with what he is saying.

'Ootori-kun that's too much and to say that to your childhood friend' I replied

'Riku? You have no idea what I've been through just dealing with her' he retorted.

'Ok, I won't touch that issue. Anyway, let's start the briefing' I just don't want to have any arguments with Ootori-kun. I feel hurt when I know that he is mad with me. He just has the sharpest glares and tounge that can spear me painfully.

'Very well, you will still perform in the middle of the tables but obviously the tables are quite farther than you because of the backdrops of each Disney characters that we are portraying. Even you have your own set-up. Tamaki intended for this set-up for you because he compares you as the musician of the sirens that serenades the gods and goddesses…' I gave a soft giggle. The set-up was a luxurious classic white fainting couch and a colored gold music sheet stand. It was very simple yet elegant. Truthfully, Suoh-kun captured my less is more attitude.

'Did I say something comedic?' he asked.

'Well, the way you said 'the musician of the sirens that serenades the gods and goddesses' I just expected you will say it with a straight face unlike Suoh-kun I can already imagine what he looks like' I replied.

'I see. So you find Tamaki very amusing?' he asked.

'Yes, I do. Everyone does' I replied. I find his question queer. Isn't it obvious that everyone find Suoh-kun amusing not to mention charming?

'Is that so? Moving forward, it is a good idea to move the tables and chair farther so that everyone may dance while you are playing just like your first performance. It was unexpected that our clients danced with the hosts. Basically, everything is just the same during your first performance' he said.

'I thought there will be a wide screen here?' I asked

'No, I don't want to preempt the succeeding themes' he replied coldly. 'If you don't have any questions please, take your position now' with that he just left me without even turning back. Did I make him mad again? It's obvious that he is in a bad mood.

* * *

><p>It's almost thirty minutes and I can't wait for my twenty minute break. I am happy that many girls are feeling nostalgic about the Disney songs that I've been playing. The classic ones from snow white down to sleeping beauty. They were very thrilled and some of them even forced some of the hosts to dance with them.<p>

Finally, my twenty minute break is starting. I can still see that everyone is busy. I let my iPod continue playing for me for some instrumental songs. I went to the host club kitchen as I don't want to give trouble to the busy host. I got myself some orange juice and a sandwich. I secluded myself and went to the secluded table. My hands are a bit tired and yet I love it. I saw Ootori-kun coming and writing something on his notebook. Actually, I didn't notice that his laptop is placed in our secluded table. That's right our secluded business table. No one from the host club uses this table except us.

'Would you like some juice?' I offered.

'No thank you' he replied.

'Don't you have any guests to attend to?' I asked again.

'I don't.' he gave another short reply. Is he mad at me? What did I do? I don't remember doing something that will make him mad. I don't get him.

'Why?' I asked. As far as I am concerned, I didn't do anything.

'I have to finish some reports. I let my guests mingled with the other hosts' he replied.

'Did I do something wrong? I find it obvious that you are annoyed by my presence. Please do tell me. I can't read your mind but I have feelings too you know' I said. I just can't help myself. His glares and cold treatment give my heart a throbbing pain.

'Your sensitivity is affecting your imagination. I don't know what you're talking about' he replied.

Did I just jump to conclusion? What is wrong with me? I blurted out something uncalled for. 'Oh. I just thought that you were mad at me. Sorry about that' I replied in defeat and embarrassment. If I tell this to Laura she'll definitely think I'm overreacting or something. I just simply hate myself right now. I can self-loathe the whole day starting now. Now, I am turning like Suoh-kun. 'Well, my break is over so I'm heading back' I stood up and was about to leave when Ootori-kun took my hand.

'Yes?' I said with confusion.

'Gambatte' he said. He said the same thing during my first performance but he pulled me closer and he wrapped his arms around me 'Your beauty translates into your music' before I could ask what he means he already ushered me to my stage. Everything seems confusing yet it feels good. He was about to leave when I pulled his cloth, he stopped and looked at me. 'Can we talk after this?' I said still feeling my hot cheeks. 'Sure.' he replied.

I started playing I understand each note and my hand seem to follow accordingly. However, my mind is filled of Ootori-kun until the last song. I stared the title for a moment and everything just started to hit me. I simply love this song. As I started to play I started singing in my head.

_All those days watching in the windows__  
><em>_All those years outside looking in__  
><em>_All that time never even knowing__  
><em>_Just how blind I've been__  
><em>_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight__  
><em>_Now I'm here suddenly I see__  
><em>_Standing here it's all so clear__  
><em>_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light__  
><em>_And it's like the fog has lifted__  
><em>_And at last I see the light__  
><em>_And it's like the sky is new__  
><em>_And it's warm and real and bright__  
><em>_And the world has somehow shifted__  
><em>_All at once everything looks different__  
><em>_Now that I see you_

_All those days chasing down a daydream__  
><em>_All those years living in the blur__  
><em>_All that time never truly seeing__  
><em>_Things, the way they were__  
><em>_Now she's here shining in the starlight__  
><em>_Now she's here suddenly I know__  
><em>_If she's here it's crystal clear__  
><em>_I'm where I'm meant to go_

_And at last I see the light__  
><em>_And it's like the fog has lifted__  
><em>_And at last I see the light__  
><em>_And it's like the sky is new__  
><em>_And it's warm and real and bright__  
><em>_And the world has somehow shifted__  
><em>_All at once everything looks different__  
><em>_Now that I see you_

Just like my first performance I saw many were dancing regardless if they were dancing with a girl as a partner. As I ended my song, everyone clapped. Miyako and Riku hugged and congratulated me.

'Kaname, we are so proud of you. It's like a new you! No vomits, no fainting, no mishaps. Wow!' said Riku.

'Congratulations Kaname-chan. I am happy to see that you were able to conquer the stage. I am looking forward to the rest of your performances' Miyako said. All the hosts approached me and congratulated me. Afterwards, everyone was in a hurry and left immediately after they change. Reality just hit me it's just me and Ootori-kun. After changing, I kept my hair in french braid. I want to show it to Yuki. I closed the door at the changing room and saw Ootori-kun typing in our table.

'I guess everyone has something to attend to' I commented.

'I find it suspicious but I'll just play along with them.' He replied.

'So… about the hug… what does it mean?' I asked with all my might.

'To calm you and give you moral support. What else does it imply?' he said while still typing.

I am making a fool out myself. But what is this feeling towards him? How much more false hope should I cling to before it slapped me into reality? I clutched the cloth on my chest as I started to feel in pain.

'Well, from now on, please don't touch me casually' I said. I am close to crying but I had to restrain myself and be bold.

'My apologies for channeling my support to you in an uncomfortable way. Is that all you wanted to talk about?' he said.

'Yes and I'm off. Thank you for today' I bowed and left immediately. I started running in the corridors crying. I saw Oji-chan waiting for me. I ran towards the car door and opened it myself. I told Oji-chan to drive me home immediately.

'Oji-chan, please, don't tell this to anyone especially to my brothers' I pleaded.

'As you wish Ojousama' Oji-chan replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Spanish Translations:<strong>

**Que tal? - how are you?**

**Lo siento - I'm sorry**

**Cuidado - Take care**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know! It's a total cliffhanger! Don't worry chapter 8 is already under construction. Btw, the song title is 'I see the Light' OST of Disney's Tangled.<strong>

**Please help me improve by leaving a comment. 8D Thank you! *bow***


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Long chapter ahead! 6,000+ words. **Wow!** So far the second longest chapter! Please don't hate me for giving you cliffhangers and all. I do love you all. :3 I just came back from taking some gruesome exams. I'm so happy that this is the last day of the semester! I'm on vacation mode now so I'm on with chapter 9 now! Yey!**

**Shout out to vrukalakos that's totally awesome what a good coincidence! 8D You're comments made me laugh! You just revived me from the dead due to a lot of profound chapters that I had to study. Hahaha! So, thank you so much. Appreciate it. Don't worry I'm not gonna cry this time because it's the last day of school! Yey! :D**

**I don't own the gorgeous characters of Ouran and the songs, popular personas and titles in the story. I only own my OCs :)) Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>As soon as we arrived at home, I ran towards my room and ignored Yuki. I saw my bed and continued crying. I hope none of the other workers saw me crying otherwise news will travel to my brothers immediately. I heard the door open and I knew it was Yuki.<p>

'Ojousama, what's the matter?' she asked while gently stroking my head. She waited for me until I finished crying. She gave me a glass of water to calm me down, and tissues to wipe my tears.

'It's all right if you don't want to tell me. But please, if you still feel like crying please do so. I will be by your side' Yuki said with a half smile.

'How do you cope up with unrequited love?' I asked.

'What?' she said in surprise.

'Yuki don't say anything. Just let me rant for awhile.' I said and stood up and started walking back and forth. 'I think I like Ootori-kun but obviously he has no special feelings for me. But I am not sure if I like him because I've never liked anyone before. I was thinking I'm just infatuated with the feeling. Isn't it that if you like someone you constantly think about that person and you feel something special about him? Like your body suddenly feels weird if that person touches you yet you don't mind staying like that for awhile but when another person touches you its either you don't feel anything or you feel disgusted about it. Regardless how mean he is to you at the end of the day you can't stay mad at him. But it hurts when he treats me coldly and I know I've been contradicting myself many times. All I can do now is to self-loathe for a moment' I sat at the edge of my bed looking down. 'It's painful and my heart feels heavy'

'Ojousama, I think you should sort out your feelings first. You already said that you are not sure.' Yuki suggested and sat beside me.

'What made you so sure that you love that high school friend of yours? Just how were you able to confirm?' I asked.

'Honestly, I don't know. It's just one day I knew I loved him. I feel different about him than any other guys and after so many years I have never felt the same feelings that I have for him with any other man' Yuki replied.

'Sort out my feelings? Do you think I should avoid him?' I asked

'Please don't do that otherwise he will notice. Just distance yourself. Act as if you're just his acquaintance. From there, judge yourself if you really like him or not' Yuki explained. 'I'm sorry Ojousama, I am not much of a help. I'm still clueless about love since I was not able to solve my own love problem'

'No, thank you. I'll give a distance between us. I'll not initiate any conversations and just go with the flow. By the way, not a word about this with my brothers. I just can't handle them' I said worriedly.

'Don't worry Ojousama. My lips are sealed' she said while zippering her mouth. Seriously, she looks like a kid. I gave a smile and I feel a lot better because I was able to let it out. 'Ojousama, your French braid is done beautifully' she complimented.

'Thank you Yuki. The Hitachiin twins did this. I hope to you can meet them one day' I said.

* * *

><p>I did not eat dinner. Surprisingly, there were no assignments given so it's okay for me to sulk the whole night. My brothers are not yet home and probably busy with the opening of the new restaurant or any school related activities.<p>

I am currently taking my hot bath and I don't know since when did I start. I am thinking deeply on what to do and to act. 'If I avoid him I'm sure he will notice it and of course he has the ability to read minds (I must not forget about that). I'll just be distant like Yuki advised I mean we were like that before the agreement and not smother him with my presence (then again that's avoiding, right?). And in the first place I already said to myself to treat it as a business agreement. Why do I keep contradicting myself and keep on assuming. I am a total idiot. This is just one of the phases that a teenager must undergo and one of a woman's characteristics is to be fickle minded sometimes… okay, most of the time. I am a woman and I am entitled to being fickle minded. This is one of the days that I am feeling under the weather. I hope it will not affect my performances.' I pat my cheeks and said 'I am a professional. I'll show him that I am not affected'.

I dismissed Yuki as soon as she was done blow-drying my hair. I grabbed my pride and prejudice book. As I started to read, I was on the part when Mr. Darcy confessed to Elizabeth but then he was rejected painfully without any sugarcoated words. As I started to read the line I tried to digest it.

'_I have every reason in the world to think ill of you. You are mistaken, Mr. Darcy, if you suppose that the mode of your declaration affected me in any other way, than as it spread the concern which I might have felt in refusing you, had you behaved in a more gentlemanlike manner… You could not have made the offer of your hand in any possible way that would have tempted me to accept it… From the very beginning – from the first moment, I may almost say – of my acquaintance with you, your manners, impressing me with fullest belief of your arrogance, your conceit, and your selfish disdain of the feelings of others were such as to form the groundwork of disapprobation on which succeeding events have built so immovable a dislike; and I had not known you a month before I felt that your were the last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed on to marry."_

I can't imagine how much pain that the the proud and disagreeable gentleman felt. I feel bad for him and at the same time I do understand the stand of Elizabeth. I feel a little vindictive, as I really want to tell Ootori-kun the exact degree of pain that Elizabeth stroked to Mr. Darcy. I shook my head for being idiotic I am thinking of him again. Erase! Erase! Erase! He must be deleted in my thoughts. I closed my book and set the alarm. Finally, I checked my phone if there was any messages. None, but my inbox is full so I have to delete some messages. While browsing I saw Ootori-kun's last message about the white lie thing and deleted it immediately. I placed my phone at my side table. I closed my eyes but my mind was still awake. Shoot! He's running in my mind. Oh god! He is the last person that I am thinking before I sleep. Will I dream of him? Oh stop it brain you should listen to your master! Stop thinking of him! I am turning into a lunatic I am talking to myself. I grabbed my iPod and pressed play. I started to hum while the music is playing to divert my attention and eventually fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Last night was the worst and difficult. I arrived at school early and I went to the garden maze carelessly walking without any direction. Yes, I am still thinking about him but I am creating a strong resolve to carry out my plans. I brought with me my violin to practice for the performance later. I must focus on my performances and the exam. That is the ultimate reason that I agreed with him in the first place so I must focus. Ootori-kun is just distraction. That's right, my ultimate distraction and I will not let him get the best of me.<p>

The exam this Friday is freestyle meaning we can choose whatever song that we wanted to play. During the last e-mail of Laura, she watched the play Les Miserables, I remember watching that with her too. I just don't know how many times she watched that play but I can't blame her, the story is very beautiful and the songs are fantastic. It gave me the idea for my song that I will play, On My Own, for my music exam.

I went back to the classroom and saw Mi-chan and Ri-chan chatting. I approached them immediately and I bumped my shoulder on Ootori-kun's shoulder. I was focused on my friends that I failed to notice what's in front of me. 'Oh! My apologies Ootori-kun' and I slightly bowed. 'My apologies too, Ichimaru-san' he said. After his apology, I immediately went to my friends.

'Kaname, morning practice?' Ri-chan asked since she noticed that I am carrying my violin case with me.

'Yeah. I don't want to make any mistakes later' I replied.

'Kaname-chan, we will be there to support you. Gambatte! We brought a video camera. Laura messaged me to record your performance. She was thinking you probably forgotten since you're preoccupied with your performances.' Mi-chan said.

'Oh! I completely forgot about that. She really knows me. Thank you!' I said smilingly. I may look like that but deep inside of me my heart keeps on throbbing. Just that slight touch it already sent a pang in my heart. This is a good start I can manage this. After the agreement we can go back to the way it was before. The teacher came and the first period started.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the music room and I was amazed what it looked like today. Luxury top down cars were turned into customized ones just like what we planned and intended to do with it. It's so romantic because it captured the essence of what I suggested with Suoh-kun. There was a giant big screen and all the seven luxury cars were facing it. It was customized with leather seats and a table on each car. I think it's so cozy. I think the lights will be dimmed later. This is just my third day with the host club and I am just impressed with what can and will still do. No wonder the club is very famous.<p>

'Yo! Kana-senpai!' the twins appeared from nowhere.

'Oh! You startled me. Good afternoon. I'm amazed with the set-up' I said.

'Well, nothing is impossible for Kyouya-senpai' they replied.

I paused for a moment not knowing what to answer. 'Well, at least we don't get to wear any costumes today' I commented, opening another topic for me to avoid commenting about Ootori-kun.

'Well…' they said. 'Not exactly' they grabbed me and just like before with possessed eyes, they are obviously up to something, and we arrived at the dressing room.

'Wait!' I forced them to let go of my hand. 'What are we doing here? There's no costume to be worn today and I'm not exempted' I said in confusion.

'We know!' they said.

'Don't give me that kind of answer. I demand an explanation!' I knew they are up to something and I don't think I will like it.

'We beg you! Grant us the freewill to dress you. Since we are not allowed' they pleaded. I can't turn them down. It is like younger brothers begging their onee-chan.

'Hikaru' I pointed one of the twins. 'No silly pranks whatsoever or that will be the end of your dress up dream' I said.

'How did you know I'm Hikaru?' both were stunned. 'Well, you remind me of my brother a bit childish but still loveable. You're the older one so I expect you to take the responsibility on this… And Kaoru I know you are mature and considerate so I expect you to consider nothing over the top in dressing me. Understood?' I said. I feel like a big sister. Actually, I got a good tip from Haruhi.

The twins said nothing but nodded. 'Come here you two' I gave them a hug 'I feel like you're my younger brothers. Can I take you as my younger brothers?' they just nodded. 'You know it's very refreshing to see and feel that two younger brothers are fond me instead of the older ones. You two are so cute and loveable' I said with a giggle. I can see the twins blushing.

'Kana-senpai, let's get started!' they said with excitement.

'We already got the approval of Tono in dressing you up. But he got worried that you won't approve. We're happy that you approved.' Kaoru said.

'So, what will I be wearing today Kaoru?' I asked.

'Well, Hikaru and I were browsing with the OST of the song selections and we researched the movies. One that struck as most was the movie Moulin Rouge!' Kaoru said excitingly.

'What!' I said. I love that movie and the songs but the dresses were daring and extravagant. 'Are you saying that you're gonna make me wear a corset?' I said in a worried louder tone.

'Yes! We even watched the movie! It was moving and Satine is very beautiful' Hikaru said proudly.

'Are you serious? Now twins, do you realize the size of my chest? I don't want to sound like a pervert here but surely you must realize how the corset will affect my chest?' I retorted. My eyes are widened and my eyebrows were wrinkled. They really know how to shock me.

'We know. We know. We already considered the level of your comfort. The dress was made for your size. No need to overact. You are going to wear this…' they gestured the red dress. I was at awe because it is one of the most exquisite dresses that Satine wore in the movie. She even looked sophisticated with it despite the fact that she was a prostitute. They pushed me to the changing room and gave the dress to me. I immediately change and the dress looked stunning however I think I need help to tighten the corset of this dress. When I opened the door I saw Haruhi standing and I think waiting for me.

'Haruhi, what are you doing here?' I asked.

'Well, I am the only member of the club that can help you with your dress' she said.

'So I regard that they know that I know' I asked again.

'Yes, I told them. Since the twins found out because of the dressing room mixed up incident' she explained.

'I'm glad that the twins were considerate enough to let you handle this' I said.

'Well, yes. But this twins are really forceful aren't they?' Haruhi said while tightening the corset.

'Yes they are, but I really do find them adorable' I started to breath in so it will be easier for Haruhi to tie the strings of the dress.

'All done' Haruhi said. I turned around and she said 'Kana-senpai, you're so beautiful and mature. I will call the twins so they can do your hair and make-up.'

'Wait! Does my chest look bad or... you know!' I can't use the term sensual or pervert with Haruhi, she is just so innocent. 'No, the dress fits you well. I think despite the twins' mischievous acts, they really did a wonderful job on your dress' Haruhi said reassuringly. She then called the twins as I was staring at the mirror examining myself.

'Yo, Kana-…'the twins said with a merrily tone however they were taken aback and cannot utter words. This should suppose to be the time to brag to me that they are right or something. From their looks I think they saw a ghost. Their cheeks are full red, eyes widened and jaws were dropped.

'What's wrong? Do I look funny? I knew it! This is such a bad idea. Why don't I just wear my uniform' I said with embarrassment. Haruhi was just being nice to me awhile ago. I couldn't give justice to the dress of Satine. Of course I can't the level of her beauty is way beyond my reach.

'No don't!' they said. 'We can cry right now. It is beyond our imagination that the red dress will look beautiful on you, Nee-chan' they said with a wink.

I gave them a big sigh. 'Don't scare me like that. Your reactions scared me.' I said with a giggle.

'Ok let's do your hair and make-up' they said excitedly.

As usual Kaoru was doing my hair and Hikaru was doing my make-up. 'So Hikaru, what do you intend to do with my look today?' I asked with excitement.

'Well, we want you to be like Satine, a feisty and fierce woman. So, the make-up that I'll be applying is somewhat strong and mature than the natural make-up yesterday. For your hair, Kaoru will have your turn your hair into a soft belle époque waves' Hikaru explained.

'A belle what? I haven't heard of that. Sounds french' I commented.

'Although, a belle époque hairstyle is an updo one but then Satine had her hair lose so we will follow her hairstyle' Kaoru added.

'I like the idea but let's do an updo I can't perform well if my hair is untied' I suggested.

'Kana-senpai that's a no-no. The updo doesn't look well with the dress. It lessens the seductive factor' Kaoru replied.

'Are you sure you're high school students?' I asked the twins.

'Is that sarcasm?' they asked while giving a loud laugh.

'Yes! You're explanation is unbelievable. Coming from the lips of youngsters' I said seriously.

'Just trust us Kana-senpai. The hair will not hamper your performance' Kaoru said reassuringly. I just simply nodded and put my complete trust to them.

It really is an advantage that you grow up with fashion for you to understand fashion per se. It is an added factor that these twins inherited their mother's passion, interest and skills in fashion. I have attended one of their mother's fashion show once because the model scout was trying to convince Kaede-nii and gave him 2 tickets for the fashion show. Initially, Kaede-nii wanted to ask mama but she was unavailable so I came in her place. I love the dresses created so I convinced Kaede-nii to take the offer but still he didn't.

_Flashback:_

'_Kaname, did you see how passionate the models and the fashion designer are?' he asked._

'_Yes, that's why it translated to a good fashion line. Why did you ask?' I replied._

'_I like their intense passion on something they really want. If I will join the fashion industry I will be more of a disgrace to them because I don't have that kind of passion it will be unfair for the fashion industry to have me and there are many passionate aspiring models who are deserving than me. I will only be a model to grace a cover of business magazines when I become successful.' Kaede-nii said with laugh._

From then on, I never forced him to accept modeling proposals because it not his passion. I always have high respects with my brothers. I could really say that they are men with integrity and principle driven with strong passion and desire to achieve what they really want in life. I am very lucky to have role models like them.

My thoughts were drifted when twins said that they are done. I looked at the mirror and again I cannot recognize myself. I look strong and mature. A lady who can take the world and be on top of it, like Satine who dreamed of being a real actress and one day she will leave Moulin Rouge to follow her dream and passion. The dark eye line and red lips were very visible in my face. I really look good. And the hair I really don't care anymore if its not updo the soft curly waves was done in detail. If this is a costume contest they have really captured the essence of the character of Satine.

'You just really like to surprise me! I look feisty, mature and fierce!' I said with a big smile.

'Hooray! We carefully planned it because we know you will react if something is uncomfortable' Hikaru said.

'Don't worry about the hair since I made into big curls the volumes of the hair are intact' Kaoru explained.

'Actually, when I saw my hair I really don't mind at all. You really made me look beautiful' I said sincerely 'so, thank you. I don't know what you saw in me but you really are my fairy godfathers' I said with a giggle. Kaoru lift my hair without any warning and Hiraku took a diamond necklace and placed it on my neck. I thought it was it but then Hikaru took out a pair of diamond earrings and a diamond ring. He asked me to wear it and I complied.

'This is the Hazen diamond necklace, Shinde Chandelier diamond earrings and Sunflower diamond ring are designed by Harry Winston' Hikaru said. 'And for your shoes, this is a one of a kind piece, a Ruby Stiletto designed by Stuart Weitzman' Kaoru added. I just realized that I am covered with diamonds and I really look expensive. I can't imagine how they were able to acquire these items. Do not underestimate the power of connection in the fashion industry.

'Diamonds are a girl's best friend' I sang, from one of the lyrics of one of the songs in Moulin Rouge, and gave them a wink and a giggle.

They giggled as well 'We just hope that Christian will have the time to look at the lovely Satine since he always writes he might forget to raise his head' they said with a mischievous grin.

'Huh? Christian was able to write because of Satine. He wasn't able to write as well because of Satine. Did you really watch the movie? I said suspiciously.

'Yes we did. You just don't get it' they said still with an evil grin. 'Let's go! I'm excited to show you to everyone' they said merrily.

The twins marched enthusiastically and gestured me outside the dressing room. They called out all the hosts, who were preparing for the opening, and started to gather.

'May we present to you Kana-senpai as Satine of Moulin Rouge' they introduced me to everyone proudly. I gave them a smile but I was a bit in character just to give justice with the twins' hardwork.

Everyone paused for a moment and started to give compliments.

'You did well twins! I never expected that you can do a look like this. You look stunning Kaname' Ri-chan said with surprise.

'That's right you can be a stylist now. Kaname-chan, thank goodness I brought the video camera. Laura should not miss this. Okay, smile for the camera' Mi-chan ordered.

'Kana-chan, so beautiful! Even Usa-chan agrees!' Honey-senpai and Usa-chan giving me a hug. 'You look beautiful Kaname' Mori-senpai said. It took me by surprise because Mori-senpai rarely speaks. It actually made me blush.

'Ah! My beautiful Satine…' Suoh-kun taking my hand and gave a soft kiss 'how wonderful life is now your in the world' he looked at with those violet eyes with sincerity and affection. I am guessing that he is portraying Christian.

'Why thank you Christian' I said embodying Satine and then I started to giggle 'Suoh-kun, you're unbelievable you were in character' I commented.

'Of course Ichi-chan!' he said.

'Kana-senpai, I told you, you look beautiful. Good luck on your performance later' Haruhi said.

'Thank you everyone. I am more motivated and confident. Of course, many thanks to the twins for styling me today' I said with a smile.

'Ichimaru-san…' Ootori-kun said but before he was able to continue the twins butted in 'Kyouya-senpai, let us brief our muse' they said with a wide smile and pulled me to my post. I didn't hear what he has to say or even look at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku's POV<strong>

Everything is in accordance with our plan. Let's see how a calculating bastard like you Kyouya can control your own emotions.

_Flashback:_

_Yesterday, when everyone else left except Kyouya and Kaname the twins sneaked in to see what will happen if the two will be left alone because they accidentally saw Kyouya hugging Kaname. Nosy in their nature, they hid and listen with the conversation. As soon as Kaname left the room running, the twins made a phone call to everyone that an emergency secret meeting is a must. We all went to their mansion, as soon as the meeting started they relayed what they saw and heard. They were both apprehensive as they were starting to walk back and forth with the same gestures that made it difficult for me to distinguish them._

_Twins: Kyouya-senpai made Kana-senpai cry!_

_Everyone: What! How did it happen? (Everyone is in shock but I'm starting to get irritated because I already have a hunch that Kyouya said something awful to Kaname)._

_Twin 1 (Hikaru): We sneaked in because we saw Kyouya-senpai hugged Kana-senpai so we thought there's something going on between the two of them._

_Twin 2 (Kaoru): We observed them and we figured out that they will talk after the club activity (We were all listening intently as they were speaking)._

_Twin 1 (Hikaru): During their conversation, Kana-senpai asked what the meaning of the hug was…_

_Twin 2 (Kaoru): Then Kyouya-senpai said it's for moral support and what else does it imply…_

_Twin 1 (Hikaru): Kana-senpai said that Kyouya-senpai should not touch her casually…_

_Twin 2 (Kaoru): He even rudely dismissed her after that by saying 'is that all you wanted to talk about?' With that, we saw Kana-senpai running and was probably crying. Kyouya-senpai turned into a low blood pressure demon!_

_Riku: I knew it! He said something awful! I can go to his house right now and strangle him until he apologizes to Kaname! _

_Miyako: Enough Kaname-chan. We are all shocked with what transpired with their conversation and it worries as how will it affect Kaname._

_Honey-senpai: Ne, don't you find Kyo-chan weird? He knew that Kana-chan will be performing for the next three days and he treated her that way. Right, Takashi? (While indulging his strawberry cake)_

_Mori-senpai: Ah. It is very unlikely of Kyouya to do something that will ruin his experiment._

_Haruhi: I agree with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. It is out of Kyouya-senpai's character to disregard the feelings of Kana-senpai knowing that it can affect her. There is a possibility that this can affect Kana-senpai's performance._

_Riku: I think he is confused with his feelings and taking it out on Kaname. That bastard! _

_Twins: What shall we do? (Asking with a worried tone) It's obvious that he has special feelings for Kana-senpai otherwise he will not hug her casually._

_Tamaki: Everyone I have an idea! Let's call it operation ménage a trios!_

_Twins: Ménage a trios?_

_Tamaki: It is French for love triangle._

_Everyone: Ooooohhhhh…_

_Riku: So how does your plan works?_

_Tamaki said that Kyouya might be confused with his feelings for Kaname and we all believe in that statement. So we decided that during her performance we will make sure that she will be wearing outstanding and stunning clothes that will bring out the beauty of Kaname. Then, every time Kyouya will approach Kaname we will interfere until he can't take it anymore. I find it too risky because there's a what if. What if Kyouya will not take the bait? Then Suoh said that we are helping are still helping him to sort out his feelings. I just said I trust them but my main concern is Kaname. I don't want her to get hurt anymore. Operation ménage a trios means we are the third wheel in their relationship. Ménage a trios I just sigh. How can Suoh still think of a title in this situation? Oh well, it's in his character. And he is indeed a good friend._

_End of Flashback_

I can't believe that the twins pulled it off very naturally. I just hope this plan will work out perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaname's POV<strong>

'Alright, how does it work today?' I asked the twins.

'Well, your set-up is still the same. We retained the couch because it looks classy and sophisticated' Hikaru explained.

'As you can see, the set-up is placed on the right side beside the giant wide screen wherein clips of the OSTs of the movies that you will be performing will be shown' Kaoru added.

'Basically, that's that. Oh! By the way, during your break proceed to Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai's car' Hikaru said.

'Okay. I plan to do that anyway' I replied. It is a perfect opportunity to distance myself with Ootori-kun.

* * *

><p>I started playing and I also started to observe my audience. Most of the guests were gasping as they were watching the movie clips. I can see that they were giving opinions or stating their feelings about the movie. It's so cute to watch them. I've been playing songs from My heart will go on of Titanic, I don't wanna miss a thing of Armageddon and There you'll be of Pearl Harbor etc.<p>

Finally, break time. I played songs from my iPod and went to Honey-senpai's car. I can see Mi-chan still focus on video recording everything.

'Kaname-chan, say something for Laura!' she ordered.

'Hola mi amiga! Let me introduce to you the members' I said. I sat in between Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai. 'Laura, this is Haninozuka Mitsukuni and we call him Honey-senpai. And this is of course his kawaii and loveable Usa-chan. The host club members have a specific type meaning characters that guests may choose from. Honey-senpai is the loli-shota type. I'm sure you know what it means since you are a manga addict' I said laughingly. I can see that Mi-chan and Ri-chan laughing as well.

'Hello Laura-chan! We hope to meet each other soon. Usa-chan is excited' Honey-senpai said. He really is very friendly.

'And this is Morinozuka Takashi and we call him Mori-senpai. He is the captain of the Kendo Club of Ouran. By the way, he is in third year high school and Honey-senpai also. He is the wild type. Oh and another thing, they are cousins' I said with a smile. It is as if I am talking to Laura and not getting conscious with the camera. Mori-senpai only nodded in the camera and smiled. I wanted to add that he is a man of few words but I'm a bit shy when I'm with Mori-senpai. I don't know what he is thinking so I don't want to say things that may offend him.

'Let's proceed with the other hosts' Mi-chan said. We went to the twins' car.

'Laura, these twins are responsible for my Meg look and now surprisingly they were able to pull off flawlessly a Satine look for me. They are called the Hitachiin brothers or the little devil type. This is Hikaru and Kaoru. When you get to meet them you have to play their game of who is Hikaru game which by the way I'm an all time loser' I started to laugh. 'Although they may be categorized as little devil type they are like my little brothers who like are very fond of dressing me up' I added and gave another laugh.

'Who is Laura?' asked the twins.

'Oh! She's my best friend but she lives in Spain' I said.

'Did you say Spain?' the twins said with amusement. They almost looked like tamed dogs that their eyes turn big and glisten.

'Yes, what's wrong?' I replied.

'We love Spain! The intricate architecture, the buildings…' they said in unison and I haven't seen them react like this before. This is way beyond when they were dressing me.

'Well, introduce yourselves to Laura and I hope she'll get to meet you when she visits' I replied.

'Eh? She'll be coming here?' the twins said with more excitement. I find their reactions like little kids who are given their first candy. I really find them funny and adorable.

'Laura-senpai, I'm Hikaru…'

'…and I'm Kaoru'

'And we are the Hitachiin Brothers! We hope to meet you when you visit Kana-senpai' they said excitedly.

'Well Laura, looks like I'm not the only one who's excited to see you, there are two more' I said with a giggle.

'Let's go to Haruhi's car' Mi-chan said. We went to Haruhi and she was chatting with the other girls. The other girls are very accommodating and allowed us to spare some time to video record.

'Laura, this is Fujioka Haruhi he is the natural type. He is a first year high school student like the twins and they are classmates. Haruhi is the only scholar student here in Ouran to sum it up he's super smart and the top student of their year' I explained.

'Hello Laura-senpai' she bowed 'My name is Fujioka Haruhi, it will be nice to meet you in person' and she smiled adorably.

'Pardon me for interrupting' the voice made my body immobilized 'Ichimaru-san your break is almost over I suggest that you start to get ready' Ootori-kun as usual in a business mode. I am the subordinate that must comply with my supervisor's orders.

'Oh will you stop the business aura!' Ri-chan retorted. 'Laura, this is Ootori Kyouya, the vice president of this club. He is my childhood friend, unfortunately, and his is the cool type, I don't know which part of him is cool. But this guy is intelligent, top of our year. He manages the business side of the club' Ri-chan said bluntly and it is as if it's okay for her to say that things to Kyouya. I don't think Ootori-kun will take it personally since they are childhood friends. I'm glad that Ri-chan made the introduction part of Ootori-kun because I just don't know what to say.

'I have to agree with you it is very unfortunate that I have to grow up with you Riku' Ootori-kun said with an evil grin.

'Okay, let's wrap it up for today. Will continue the introduction tomorrow' Mi-chan said. I went to my post and started the second half of my performance.

It was a good afternoon for me as I was able to deliver accordingly with all the song selections for today. Finally, my last song for today, a song from Moulin Rouge. I would faint or cry in joy if Christian will sing this for me.

_My gift is my song_

_And this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody_

_That this is your song_

_It maybe quite simple_

_But now that it's done_

_Hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_Sat on the roof_

_And I kicked off the moss_

_Well some of the verses well_

_They got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been kind_

_While I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that_

_Keep it turned on_

_So excuse me for forgetting_

_But these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten_

_If they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is well I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody_

_This is your song_

_It may be quite simple_

_But now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

How wonderful life is now you're in the world. The lyrics are just so relatable and I'm pretty much sure every girl wanted to hear this from their lovers. As I finished my performance, there was a long pause and then the guests started to clap. Most of the girls were teary eyed I guess the video presented was very moving since I wasn't able to see. I think I'm just happy that they still like my performance.

I went to the changing room immediately. I want to go home and I don't want to stay here any longer. Plus, I'm a bit exhausted. I place the dress carefully and removed all the pieces of jewelry and the ruby shoes that the twins lent me and placed it on their boxes. I went out of the dressing room and coincidentally saw Ootori-kun. Unfortunately, there is no chance to avoid him and there are no other people around.

'Good performance Ichimaru-san' Ootori-kun commented.

'Thank you. Thank you for giving me the opportunity. Were you able to gather a good data?' I asked. Stupid me! I just prolonged the conversation.

'Yes, every time you perform I get different observations from our guests' he replied.

'May I suggest using a survey form? It is also a good tool to measure your experiment' I suggested.

'I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for your good suggestion' he said.

'Well then I have to go now. Thank you for today' I said and bowed. I brisk walked and never looked back. I did not give him an opportunity to reply. This is good; it is as if we went back the way we were before. But how come I am still in pain? Actually I really like talking to him. I could talk to him for hours even if it is a business conversation. I think am not going to be happy going back to the way we were before. This is just day one of my plan and I think I am already at the conclusion of 'I really do like him'.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please review. I really want to improve. *bow*<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: **Hello everyone! Sorry it took awhile. Since it's summer vacation in my country we try to enjoy the two months to the fullest. Yup, the beach is totally the place to be to beat the heat. Though, I am not a fan of beaches, I can't be a party pooper in the family. :3 Don't worry I am already working on chapter 10 and I hope to update soon. Sometimes my family surprises me with unplanned out of town trips :)****

****Shout out to Secret Murderer, thank you so much for that comment. Very detailed :) Just a hint, the meeting of the brothers and Kyouya will be a total surprise in the plot itself (I hope you'll like it). I have already planned it out in one of my day dreams. I remember my sister told me I looked crazy for smiling out of the blue. I'm a bit of Tamaki sometimes because of my IMAGINATION TV but I don't think I'm severe as Tamaki. His imaginations are wild and impossible. Hahaha! 8D Sorry, I'm such a chatter box. Go on with the story. n_n  
><strong>**

**I don't own the characters of Ouran or any famous personas and songs used in the story. I only own the OCs :) Hope you like it! n_n**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>I should probably give myself a chance to adjust with the situation. I am over-analyzing things. I wanted to give myself a pat on the back for a job well done today. Thinking back, I never initiated any conversations with him except the 'shoulder incident' other than that I was able to stick with my plan. I should only focus on my performance at the host club and my violin exam on Friday. I am thinking clearly now, thanks to my hot bath.<p>

Afterwards, I went to the changing room and put on my pajamas. I'm glad that I'm done with my homework and in two weeks time summer vacation will start and I'm excited to see Laura.

I went to bed and covered myself with blanket. 'Ojousama, your milk' Yuki approached me and gave me my milk. I feel like a little kid wanting to grow taller by drinking milk twice a day. At seventeen, I'm already 5ft 9in tall, I wonder what will be my height when I reach 20 if this keeps up. I can't argue with Yuki about this since it is part of my health regimen and I can't win either. I took the glass of milk and drank it. 'Thanks Yuki. You are now dismissed' I said.

'Ojousama, I would like to ask your permission on something?' she said.

'About what?' I asked.

'I got a call from a high school friend and there will be a reunion this weekend. Actually, it is an overnight trip. And I will be back on Sunday afternoon. May I request for your permission on this?' she requested.

'Yes, by all means. Go! Relax! If you want you can have a one week vacation. I don't mind. It's about time that you do' I said without hesitation.

'Oh no, Ojousama. One day is enough. I just can't say no to my friends especially we haven't seen each other for a long time. I will leave on Saturday morning and come back on Sunday afternoon. Rinko-san will be my substitute' she explained. Sheesh, Yuki is really stubborn with this. Oh well, I will regard this as 'I will be tremendously be missed by Yuki' if she will have a one week vacation leave.

'Yuki, will that guy be there?' I asked. Of course, I am curious if that guy will be there. Will there be a possibility that Yuki will confess? I mean she still likes him.

'I don't know, Ojousama. When I was invited it crossed my mind to ask but I didn't. I'll just see for myself during the reunion' she replied. She said goodnight and turned off the lights. I feel exhausted and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>Fourth day of the performance and I'm starting my day by practicing at the garden maze. Truthfully, I like my song selections for this day but I'm a bit reserved because I'm not sure if the guests will be able to relate. Half of my songs were from classic romantic movies ranging to 1940's – 1960's. I have a huge fascination and respect from people in these generations. Women were naturally beautiful, no science intervention, endowed with grace and talent. I remember the first classic movie that I ever watched was Joan Crawford's 1953's Torch Song. Joan portrayed a very good and strong theater actress, named Jenny, who cannot accept criticisms. But meeting Ty Graham, her blind rehearsal pianist, turned her attitude upside down and eventually fell in love with him. I couldn't forget the twist at the end of the movie, just tasting and watching this kind of harlequin romance, I was gripped. From then on, the rest is history, I was hooked in watching these films, from Joan Crawford, Judy Garland, Elizabeth Taylor to my most loved actress of all time Audrey Hepburn, I buy the DVDs via internet since I cannot buy here in Japan aside from it is an English film it is very old. I just hope the guests will like it and have a better appreciation on classical movies. Surely, I can accept constructive criticisms and I already prepared for it.<p>

Nothing beats my morning sickness by inhaling fresh roses. I sat at the stairs of the fountain and started playing 'On my Own' for my violin exam since this is the only time I can concentrate on my music piece. I was singing in my mind and the same time playing. I can feel that my music and I blended beautifully as I can already feel the peak of my emotions on the chorus part when I heard something from the bushes behind me. Whatever it is, it ruined my pace and mood. I looked behind and saw a tall figure. He probably stands 6ft like Kyouhei-nii, has a black hair (a bit long, probably the same as Suoh-kun), he looks neat (except for the leaves of the bushes that are on his shoulders), he's cute (like a tsundere type in a shoujo manga) and has a white complexion.

'I apologize for disturbing you. I got lost in the maze and I instantly followed your music' he explained.

I feel bad for getting annoyed at him for a second since he has his reasons 'No worries. How come you got lost? Are you new in Ouran?' I asked.

'Forgive me again for not introducing, my name is Kazuki Tatsuya. I just transferred today' he explained.

'Oh, then welcome to Ouran. My name is Ichimaru Kaname. I am from 2nd year section A. How about you?' I asked.

'I'm a second year too but I still don't know what class I'm in. I still have to report to the chairman and have a short briefing this morning' he said.

'Only thirty-minutes before the first period' I checked my watch 'let me accompany you at the chairman's office' I said.

'Thank you very much for your kind gesture Kaname-san' he said with a gentle smile. He looks like Kaede Rukawa, I blushed when he smiled. In a façade, he can be a member of the host club. I showed him the way out in the maze and we started to reach the building of the chairman's office. As we walk, he didn't utter any words and I can't seem to start any conversations with him.

'This is the chairman's office. Kindly ask the assistance of his secretary regarding your appointment. I'll see you around. Bye' I said.

'My deepest gratitude to you, Kaname-san. I hope to see you around too' he said. I nodded quickly and waved at him and brisk walked to my classroom.

'Morning practice again for the host club?' Ri-chan asked.

'Not really. Morning practice for our music exam' I replied.

'I can't wait for the twins' plan for your costume today! I brought the video camera today. Actually, I sent a copy to Laura already' Mi-chan said 'and, we forgot to include Suoh-kun' she added with a whisper.

'Oh no! He's going to cry…' I said in panic tone. I know for a fact that Suoh-kun craves attention being the life of the party plus he is very sensitive with this kind of treatment. It will really hurt him. Plus, the twins will surely tease him.

'Don't worry, we did it in a discreet way so no one would be disturbed besides he was so busy with his guests and he didn't notice too' Ri-chan said. I just nodded as I was about to say something when Touma-sensei came to the classroom. Touma Atsushi-sensei, is probably in his mid thirty's, he's tall with white complexion and wears a thick black glass. He is our class advisor and teacher in English literature. He is smart and graduated from T University with honors. Consequently, he is my favorite teacher because his lessons are very easy to understand not to mention literature is one of my strongest subjects.

'Ohayou mina! Today, I would like to inform you that we have a transfer student from USA and will be joining our class. Come here young man and introduce yourself' Touma-sensei said. I already have an accurate guess that it will be him. No wonder probability is an immortal topic in statistics because it happens in real everyday life. He walked with a stature of a gentleman, a man of few words.

'Good morning everyone! My name is Kazuki Tatsuya. Nice to meet you all' then he bowed. As soon as he raised his head he looked at me with a gentle smile.

'Alright, please sit beside Ichimaru since both of you are tall and must be seated at the back' Touma-sensei agreed. He went to the desk beside me and sits.

'What a coincidence, Kaname-san. I'm at your guidance' he smiled.

'Kazuki-kun, it is. It is a pleasure too' I said. He really has a sincere smile on him. I like his positive aura that he emits.

'I was excited when the chairman told me that I will be part of section A' he added, again with that gentle smile.

'When Touma-sensei called you, I knew instantly that it was you' I replied with a smile. I can't helped but smile as well. I'm happy that we are conversing more casually.

'Excuse me, Kaname and Kazuki, it is good that you are getting along already. But, please, focus first on the lessons' Touma-sensei said. I blushed, that was my first time to call the attention of the teacher.

'We apologize, Touma-sensei' we replied and continued to focus on the lesson. How embarrassing to be caught by the teacher.

* * *

><p>The last school bell rang, time for club activities. I'm excited to see what is in store for me at the host club. I immediately got my bag and my violin case.<p>

'Ichimaru-san, you're leaving already?' he asked.

'Yes, I still have club activities to attend to. Have you decided to join any clubs?' I asked.

'Not yet. Would it be alright to join you?' he asked.

'Sure. Though, I'm just a temporary member of the host club. I'm sure they will welcome you as their guest' I explained.

'Host club? If my definition is right, a host job is to entertain a woman, is it not?' he asked.

'That's precisely it' I replied.

'Then, I don't think I fit for the club' he replied.

'Oh. Then what are your interests?' I asked.

'Any literature or film club available at Ouran?' he asked.

'Yes, there is. I'm not just sure where the club is located. I also share the same interests as you' I said.

'Really? Then why are you a member of a host club?' he asked.

'Oh! That's just to hone my violin skill. Like I said I'm a temporary member only. Tomorrow is my last day' I explained.

'I see. Let me accompany you to the host club. I'm also curious and I want to find out more about it' he said. I simply nodded and we went to the third music room.

When I opened the door the set-up is still the same however when I walked inside I noticed that the luxury cars were vintage ones. It must probably to align with the song selections today. Whatever word is synonymous to efficient with a higher degree that's the host club.

'You're quite early today, Ichimaru-san' I startled for a moment as I knew the owner of this voice.

'Ootori-kun… you too, you're early. Where are the others?' I asked.

'I'm not sure. We're forty-five minutes early. They will probably arrive after fifteen minutes' he said, glancing his wrist watch.

'Ah, this is Kazuki Tatsuya' I introduced Kazuki-kun to Ootori-kun.

'Kazuki-kun, this is Ootori Kyouya. He is a member of our class and the class representative. Also, the vice-president of the host club' I said.

'It's nice to meet you Ootori. I'm Kazuki Tatsuya' he extended his hand initiating for a shake hand unexpectedly Ootori-kun bowed and said 'A pleasure to meet you Kazuki. I'm Ootori Kyouya'

'Forgive me, I am still not use to the proper gestures practiced in Japan' he bowed as well.

Awkward moment… this is a business meeting I told myself. 'I see. That vintage cars that will be used today, is it your idea?' I said to divert the topic.

'Yes but I wouldn't thought of it if it wasn't for Tamaki and the twins. As they tried to watch some of the movies in your list' he explained. He started to gesture us in a different table, not the secluded table, and we followed. I sat on my seat and Kazuki-kun as well, while Ootori-kun left for a moment. When returned, he brought three cups of tea.

'Here you go' he said, giving us our cups of tea.

'Thank you. I'm surprised that the twins and Tamaki made an effort on this' I commented.

'Tamaki is an idiot who is very fond and engrossed with Japanese culture all his life. But when he saw your list, he thought he is not knowledgeable with it and wanted to know about it since you are engaged with these types of movies. Last Sunday, they went to my place and watched some movies until night time. And I can't kick them out' he said with a fake smile. Fake smile? Why? But I can already imagine the rowdy twins and Suoh-kun invading the peaceful Sunday of Ootori-kun. I gave a cheerful smile.

'That's a lot of movies to watch! How do they able to manage their time with the club and assignments?' I asked with curiosity.

He laughed softly 'they have study sessions in the library during break time and in Tamaki's mansion. If there's a will there's a way' he said. I don't know what to respond or comment on his last statement. I just smiled and continued drinking my tea.

'By the way, I didn't know that you and Kazuki-san knew each other' he said breaking the long pause.

'No, you got it wrong. I just met him this morning at the garden maze. He got lost and coincidentally I was practicing. And I only accompany him at the chairman's office' I explained briefly.

'That's right. If it wasn't for the wonderful melody that I heard I would really be stuck at the garden maze. God knows for how many hours' he said.

'What a good coincidence then. So, when did you arrive from US?' Ootori-kun asked with a fake smile.

'Last week' sipping his tea 'everything was fast. My father immediately decided to transfer me to Ouran after residing in the US for many years' he said.

'Business matters, I presume?' Ootori-kun commented. I felt like a wallflower just listening with this two discussed seriously. I presume I'm cast aside. 'How sad' I said silently and just continued to listen like a fine lady.

'Yes, my family owns a pharmaceutical company at the US. Apparently, my father wanted to expand our business here in Japan' he said.

'I see' Ootori-kun just replied and sipped his tea.

'Historically, our family owned hospital chains in Japan, 20% of the total market share. My father decided to sell the entire 20% market share to the Ootori group and venture solely to pharmaceutical products at the US. I presume you are aware of that Ootori-san' he explained. I was shocked with the stated facts. Am I facing two calculating businessmen?

'Ah yes, thank you for making me remember. So, you are the heir to the Kazuki group, the pharmaceutical company that is dominating in the US market with its aggressive business strategies. I believe that Kazuki group is seeking partnership with Ootori group to supply pharmaceutical products to our hospital chains' Ootori-kun said casually. So, Kazuki might plan and calculated this from the beginning? If so, I'll be disappointed with his behavior. And I am really facing calculating businessmen.

'Yes, indeed. Setting the business matters aside, I believe our fathers should be the one discussing this, may ask about the host club' he said casually as well. I am officially the wallflower of this conversation.

'The club was formed by Suoh Tamaki and me. Briefly, the host club's main objective is to entertain ladies depending on their needs and types. By types, we mean, characteristics of each hosts. The loli-shota, cool, devil, wild, prince and natural types. You will understand fully once you experience it first hand' he said.

'Interesting, I'm looking forward to it' Kazuki-kun said with a smile. Listening to these gentlemen I can't help but feel a different aura about it. I can't read both of them, I'm debating with myself, whether or not the two of them were trying to read each others' actions and behavior. I shook my head I am reading too much about this.

'Is there something wrong?' Ootori-kun asked.

'You've just shown us, probably, five facial expressions in one minute' Kazuki-kun chuckled and I started to blush out of embarrassment 'I mean cute facial expressions' he added and my cheeks became redder. I can't utter any words.

'Sorry for casting you aside during our conversation' Kazuki-kun said with a soft smile. He really is a nice gentleman and I really do believe that he offers genuine friendship.

'It's quite alright. Its business matters' I replied softly with a small smile.

Five minutes had only passed and it seemed like an hour. Kazuki-kun started reading a book, Ootori-kun started typing while I started stealing glances at him. I just noticed he has long beautiful hands and I want to hold them. His hair is styled neatly, I want to fondle it. His glasses that illuminated when lights passed through, I want to take it off and stare at his black onyx eyes. His white cheeks, I want to caress it. Finally, his lips pursed lips especially when he concentrates, I wanted to feel it. I shook my head and said to myself, 'this is terrible!' I've never thought that I could think like this to someone in a perverted way. Again, I am contradicting myself. If I could detach my consciousness for a moment and watch myself right now I would be totally pissed of for being fickle minded and unsure. I guess I have to face facts and reality and stop denying what I am feeling. I like Ootori Kyouya. But I can't say it now that I know that he has no feelings for me. This was probably what Yuki felt that lead her to keep her feelings? Now I completely understand and felt what Yuki has gone through.

For another ten minutes we succumb to silence. They probably like the silence because they were very engaged with their own worlds. Then come Suoh-kun and the other hosts. Surprisingly, with Mi-chan and Ri-chan. They seemed bonded really well.

'Ichi-chan!' Suoh-kun pronounced my name slower but merrily like an elementary student 'Ah! Kazuki-kun this is a pleasant surprise!' he said as soon as he spotted Kazuki-kun. 'I knew you were an admirer of beauty. But I didn't know that you are gay but fear not for the hosts of Ouran do not prejudice genders as we promote equality among its clients and we welcome you with open arms' he said dramatically with exaggerated poses.

'Ah… Suoh-kun…' I said. I don't know how to say 'Kazuki-kun is not a gay' without being rude to Kazuki-kun. 'It's not what you think about him, Kazuki-kun wanted to experience host club just for today out of curiousity' I added to avoid further misunderstanding.

'Out of curiousity?' he said with teary eyes. Oh no, he's missing my point!

'It's true that I am here out of curiosity because it seems to me that this is a one of a kind club. I have never encountered such club in my entire life' Kazuki-kun replied and became my saving grace.

'One of a kind?' he said 'Of course. Of course, Kazuki! Our club's generosity has touched a lot of ladies as we share to them the beauty and intelligence that Kami-sama blessed us' again, another dramatic poses.

'Another thing, I really wanted to listen more of Ichimaru-san's violin symphony. It's very soothing and pleasant to listen to. Honestly, if she will play at the host club everyday, I wouldn't mind being here everyday' he said while making an eye contact at me. Again, he smiled at me gently.

'Whoah! What a fast paced love story affair!' they twins cried 'the real ménage a trios!' they added.

'Come here you two!' Ri-chan was about to pull their ears when they took my arms and went to the dressing room, a perfect scapegoat.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku's POV<strong>

Those twins! I even commended them for their natural acting and now they're trying to ruined everything! I hope they'll be done soon so I can strangle them completely.

'Kazuki-san, may I introduce you to the hosts. Of course, Suoh Tamaki, president of the club and he is the prince type. The mischievous twins earlier are the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru, 1st year students, they are the devil type. This is Fujioka Haruhi, a freshman also and a scholar student of Ouran, he is the natural type. This is Haninozuka Mitsukuni or Honey-senpai, third year and he is the loli-shota type. Another third year, Morinozuka Takashi or Mori-senpai, captain of the Kendo Club and member of the host club as the wild type. Lastly, I, Ootori Kyouya embodies the cool type. So, have you decided what type would suit you?' Kyouya explained. He is so business minded. Even when we were in elementary he looked and act proper as if he skipped being a child and transformed to a calculating manipulative bastard. I gave a long sigh.

'Nice to meet you all. My name is Kazuki Tatsuya' he bowed. 'And I choose the natural type' he replied.

'Ah. That's Fujioka Haruhi. Haruhi, please escort Kazuki-san to his table' Ootori-kun ordered. Haruhi gestured Kazuki Tatsuya to his table.

I went to Suoh and Miyako to tell them my insights about Kazuki. 'Well, I have to agree with the twins despite their big mouths. The real part of ménage a trios appeared.'

'I couldn't agree more Riku-chan. It seems that Kazuki is very accustomed in dealing with ladies' Miyako commented.

'I think it's about time that we discontinue with the original plan and let see for ourselves the natural course of this affair' Suoh gave a gentle smile.

'So, I regard you believe that he is not gay' Miyako said with a smile. 'Yeah, it was a bad judgment' Suoh-kun replied with a sigh.

'The plan may be short lived but there's no better weapon than Kazuki. If he is interested in Kaname what does Kyouya think and do now? A very interesting development' I said with an evil grin.

The two looked at me at awe 'what?' I asked. 'Well, you sounded like Ootori-kun for a moment' Miyako said.

'What! I said don't group me with him. I am a better person than he is' I said grumpily.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaname's POV<strong>

'So, who am I today?' I asked with a light giggle. I know I am in for another surprise.

'It was a difficult decision. And made a lot of considerations before arriving to the final decision' Kaoru said.

'The movie selections were very good. Are eyes were feed by different fashion and style by beautiful women. We heard from Miyako-senapi and Riku-senpai that you are a loyal fan of Audrey Hepburn' Hikaru added.

'That explains why she has the number of movies included in the list. Funny Face, Breakfast at Tiffany's and Sabrina. It is indeed a feast in our eyes to see women dressed up according to their own right' Kaoru continued.

'So we decided that you will wear one of the trademark gowns in her movies' then Kaoru and Hikaru gestured me the gown of Sabrina Fairchild. I always love that gown as it became a timeless Givenchy piece. I read several articles about this gown that it became an inspiration of many wedding gowns and it was a bold move to put laces on the gown with looking old. It was all thanks to the grace and poise of Audrey that she was able to carry it. Obviously, the twins went with the concept but tweaked some details from the original design, the flower pattern of the embroidery is different, the skirt of the gown didn't look detachable and it was made as a one piece skirt making the front skirt shorter than the back.

'Every dress in her movie has its own identity and beauty not to mention timeless. The Breakfast at Tiffany's is a timeless and classic piece that became a trademark of Audrey however you already wore black on your last performance. We just don't want to repeat the same color. The Funny Face movie was a challenge because Audrey's role was a fashion model and the dresses were exquisite and beautiful. There was the red gown, which is red, and you wore red yesterday' Kaoru continued explaining.

'Besides, we started with gown this week, we want to continue dressing you with gowns, and you will be with us until tomorrow. And the Sabrina gown will show a lot of your beautiful fair skin. So why not make the most of it? Right, Kaoru?' Hikaru said. The twins made a huge smile. They really made a lot of effort on this and I must show my sincerest appreciation and thanks to them.

'Okay, your make-up will be a light natural one since Audrey's make-up in the movie is a light one but then again we can't know for sure since its black and white' Kaoru said with a grin 'but our wild guess will be a light make-up emphasizing your long dark eyelashes and lips'

'For your hair I will do an updo belle époque hairstyle since Audrey's hair was very short, well, unless you wanted to cut your hair to be cut, I can manage to copy her hairstyle' he said with an evil grin.

'No! Don't get ahead of yourself Hikaru!' I protested.

'As expected' the twins said in unison. I just simply smiled and let them do their magic. They were humming with harmony as they were both engrossed with their tasks.

As as it ended they both said 'Viola! Look at Sabrina'. Again, I am utterly shocked with the transformation and lost for words.

'May we present to you our latest masterpiece, Ichimaru Kaname as Sabrina of Sabrina' said the twins proudly. I can see everyone's eyes widened and smiled. But I tried to look at Ootori-kun's reaction first. I know that he doesn't like me but I just wanted to know. Like everyone else, he stared at me for a moment and looked down at his black notebook. No effect whatsoever, I knew that will be his reaction, but I don't care anymore. It is as if the Sabrina costume just made me boost my confidence. I am not reaching for the moon, I will try to make the moon reach for me.*

'Kaname-chan, please wave for the camera. I sent the video to Laura and she called me immediately. She finds the host very interesting and friendly' Mi-chan said excitedly.

'Video? What video?' Suoh-kun asked with curiosity and apparently he looked like a kid who was left out.

'Oh! The video… Kana-senpai introduced us to Laura-senpai, her friend from Spain' said the twins with a teasing tone. 'Too bad Tono was left out' they even added and laughed.

Shoot! The twins just turned their mischievous mode on. I really love them but I wanted to strangle them now.

'Ichi-chan, why?' he ran to the corner and mopped like a kid. Suoh-kun started to give me puppy stares telling me that I'm a cruel owner. I knew this would happen if he finds out. True we have forgotten about him yesterday but we were happy this morning that he didn't notice because of his guests yesterday. I saw Ri-chan pulling the ears of the twins. And I have to think of something to make Suoh-kun feel better.

I approached Suoh-kun in his corner like a kindergarten teacher. 'Suoh-kun, stop crying. It wasn't our intention to forget you. Did you know the saying 'save the best for last'? I said with a bright smile.

Suoh-kun stopped crying and looked at me with his puppy eyes and said 'Do you mean it Ichi-chan?'

'Of course I do! You are the king of this club! So you should be in the final introduction' I said with a relief and an even brighter smile. I see that he was happy to hear what said and I can almost see a tail wagging out of excitement. He started getting giddy and went running to the camera and making some weird and cute gestures of introduction. I was about to approach him when Kazuki-kun approached me first.

'The setting already surprised me. But you surprised me more' he commented.

'Oh? This? It's the twins' idea. They really into fashion since their mother is a fashion designer. Once they put their mind on something there's no stopping them. And besides, the dresses are very well made considering their ages' I replied.

'True. So is it okay for me to expect more exciting and good things about this club?' he asked with a big smile.

'Yes, you should. You will see that this is not just a hobby or a kill time for the host club. The dedication that they put is very visible that's why I am very motivated to well too' I replied confidently.

'I heard you're fluent in Spanish. So, how do you say 'Kyouya's friend is beautiful? I am referring to a lady' he asked. At least he has knowledge about the gender of the words in Spanish.

'Amiga de Kyouya es hermosa' I replied.

'How about I envy Kyouya?' he asked again.

'Envidio Kyouya' I replied.

'Hmm… Envidio Kyouya because he has a friend like you' he said gently and kissed my hand. I felt nothing but I was embarrassed with what he said and I can feel that it was showing in my face.

'You don't have to be' I said with modesty and smiled. I excused myself from him and went to my position. That came out weird but I can't judge him negatively without knowing him better. For the record, he could be a member of a host club. He will definitely be an asset.

* * *

><p>The day went by fast; I am already at my car on my way home. The guests enjoyed their visit today; they liked the classic and elegant aura theme. During break time and closing time many guests approached me to check the embroidered gown. Most of them were not contented by just looking; most of them touched and feel the cloth. It felt like I'm a best dressed at the red carpet, of course, credit to the twins. Speaking of which, I requested the twins that I will decided what to wear on tomorrow's final performance. I know that they've been putting too much effort on me and I just want them to relax. Besides, I already have something in mind. However, Kyouya was a bit weird awhile ago.<p>

_Flashback:_

_I went to the dressing room to change immediately. Of course, I let my hair as it is to let Yuki see. I was heading out of the dressing room when I saw Ootori-kun entered._

_'I'm impressed. Four days in a row with standing ovations from the guests. I think that you will be able to play perfectly on Friday' he said._

_'Thank you Ootori-kun. This will not be possible without your full trust and support' I said and bowed 'I'll see you tomorrow. Bye' and I turned back and started to walk. Even though I wanted to talk to him more I'll be obvious and he will notice that I like him._

_'Wait' he said while he pulled my right arm._

_'Yes?' I said curiously. I'm guessing he will give me another business reminder._

_'Ah, sorry' he said while letting go his hand. He looked a bit disoriented. 'Good luck on your performance tomorrow. That's all' he said while pushing his glasses._

_End of flashback_

That was uncalled for. 'Ootori Kyouya you don't have any idea just how much impact your presence to me what more the slight touch? You are really sly' I told myself.

* * *

><p><strong>YES! I don't know how Kazuki Tatsuya came to me I never intended a real love triangle in the story. Well, it will spice up things ^^, what's good about the story if there is no conflict *evil grin* Since you've been patient with me the whole time I decided to give you a brief juicy hint for the next chapter: <strong>_How did it happen that their lips came together? How does it happen that birds sing, that snow melts, that the rose unfolds, that the dawn whitens behind the stark shapes of trees on the quivering summit of the hill? A kiss, and all was said. ~Victor Hugo. _**I really like love poems and quotes it's sometimes romantic stating your feelings metaphorically so I want you to decipher a Victor Hugo quote :3 Love you all! ;)**

**vrukalakos : Actually, I was tempted to comment about Audrey Hepburn ^^, since I really planned to put her in the story. I thought, 'we are on the same train of thoughts!' n_n ****I am an admirer as evident in the story I even bought and read a biography book about her. I collect DVDs of her movies! Roman Holiday, Funny Face and Sabrina were my top favorites. Of course, I also love the Breakfast at Tiffany's I just die seeing the black dress with a big hat and sunglasses (I like this outfit than the famous one, the one with the cigarette). It was classic and the ending of that movie made me cry every time I watch it, it never fails. And thank you for your comments and I'm so happy that you liked my story since this is my very first fan fic (of course the rest of the readers also) :3 *flying kisses***


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took really long! :( I have been busy with a lot of things during summer and now classes started. I know I did say that I'll update soon. I feel guilty *puppy eyes* I really am sorry. Well, I think you're gonna like this chapter *cross fingers*. I won't spoil you further. **

**Shout out to CeliaSingsSongs thank you for your comment. I'll try my best to update soon :) And who doesn't like Audrey Hepburn, right? n_n**

**AN: I do not own the gorgeous characters of Ouran. :) Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>I am on my way to the host club. I left the classroom earlier like yesterday. During lunch break, Kazuki-kun joined us and we were able to get to know him better. Aside from his business background, I learned that he is into electric guitar, literature, history, travel, food and basketball. Almost the same as my interests. We talked about all the places he had been to and its good to discuss things with people with different perspective. Mi-chan and Ri-chan seemed to like him as well.<p>

_Flashback:_

'_Kazuki, have you made friends yet? I mean aside from us' Ri-chan asked._

'_Well, not yet. It is my second day only but I'm sure I'll be able to make friends eventually' Kazuki-kun said._

'_Say, don't you have a girlfriend that was left in the US?' Ri-chan asked nonchalantly which made me very worried._

'_None' shaking his head and then smiled._

'_I see' she said._

'_How about you Ishida-san?' he asked._

'_None either. I don't have the slightest time' Ri-chan replied then started drinking her juice._

'_Why is that?' he asked._

'_Well, my time is mostly dedicated to my studies, friends and my hobbies. Plus, I am under training in our company since I'm the only heiress' she said._

'_Does your family favor arranged marriage?' he asked again. This is getting personal but Ri-chan started it and it seems that it doesn't affect her at all._

'_Yes. It matters my husband to be must be beneficial in the growth of our company likewise I should be beneficial to my future husband's company. How about your family?' she bluntly replied._

'_I can't say since my parents married out of love but both from a good family. Rare chance in our society' he said._

'_My parents are married out of love too' I said proudly. 'My grandparents owned a jewelry company specifically gems' I said excitedly._

'_Ah. One of Brazil's top export product' Kazuki-kun commented._

'_They met at a party hosted by my grandparents. Well, you can say that my mom never acted as a socialite, she is more of a commoner type. She pretended to be a maid in the event and my father hated going to parties. So they had a long chat that night and everything seemed to fall into place. And the rest is history.' _

'_Interesting love story. Did your father's parents disagree with this?' he asked._

'_Of course they did especially my Obasan. The Ichimaru family is a traditional Japanese family. But father proved that he can manage our business without relying on arranged marriage. The saving grace of my parents is that my mother is a Brazilian-Japanese and mother was able to incorporate many great set of menus in our restaurants. At least she still has Japanese blood in her or Obasan would never agree' I explained._

'_I got what you mean. Well, for my parents although they married for love but it was an arranged marriage since their birth' he said._

'_Well, that's interesting. In our society, often times if we still follow the set of traditions inculcated in us. Now we are in the 21s century, changes are possible it is now up to us whether or not we uphold change or go with the tradition' Mi-chan commented._

'_I agree. And I would like to add that in our society we cannot disregard our social standing and must always do things that will benefit us in the long run' he added. When did this conversation gotten serious? I was just giddy and proud that my parents married for love because it is rare in our society and now Mi-chan and Kazuki-kun are having an in depth conversation and analysis on it. _

'_So, do you want to marry for love or benefits?' I asked._

'_I know we have a harsh reality and it may sound cliché and selfish I do hope to get the best of both worlds. To marry the one I love and will give me the opportunity for a better future. How about you?' he asked._

'_Of course, I want to marry the one I love. My parents never set any parameters in who I want to date and especially who to marry' I said._

_He just smiled and drinks his juice. This time, I can't read his smile at all._

_End of flashback_

I opened the door and saw a familiar set-up. It was the same set-up during my first performance. So I'll be in the middle again. Fine, I feel comfortable performing now. Tomorrow is the exam and I'm quite confident that I'll perform well.

'Early again, Ichimaru-san' Ootori-kun said.

'Yes, are the others here?' I asked.

'Yes, Honey-senpai is taking a nap while Mori-senpai is reading a book beside him. The twins and Haruhi are doing their assignments while Tamaki is displaying his annoying presence with them' he explained.

'Oh! It's too early to get dress yet since it's still an hour before the club starts' I said.

'Let's have tea then' he offered. I blushed because I get to have tea with him again. Of course, I will not turn him down. I will just grab every opportunity to be with him. I think we will be back to the way we were before. Now, that Ootori-kun got what he wanted then I don't have a use to him anymore. I shook my head and I should not thinking ill about other people.

I followed him in our table and this is the second time he served me tea which I find flattering. I never thought that a man like Ootori Kyouya would serve me tea. It doesn't matter anymore to me whether or not the moon will reach for me. I guess I'm happy looking at it from a distance.

'Thank you Ootori-kun' I started to sip the tea.

'This is your last performance. I hope this experiment was useful in your 'stage fright therapy' as it was useful to me in gathering my data' he said.

'Oh yes! It felt like I became more comfortable performing. After day two of the performance, my numbness gradually lessened. Come to think of it, I never felt any numbness yesterday. It actually worked!' I said merrily.

'That's good to hear' he commented.

'Another thing, I've never been dressed the way the twins did. I have a stylist but a non-professional people, they were amazing' I added.

'I have to agree with that. You just became a different person every time you come out to that dressing room' he complimented me while he sipped his tea.

'Do you really think I look good with those outfits?' no time to back out now. I just wanted to satisfy my curiosity with what does he think of me?

'Yes, I do' he said briefly.

Hearing those words made a heart flatter and cheeks hot. I don't believe it I am just so happy just hearing those from him. I really do like him. No one made me feel this way before. I can't hide my big smile and I started to look around to at least hide it from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku's POV<strong>

So they are talking again – casual and normal. I guess I didn't need to worry about Kaname. I don't want to interfere anymore. The group decided not to meddle anymore. First, Kyouya was starting to notice. Second, most of us are obvious and third, Kazuki Tatsuya came which is the real deal. The real part of the ménage a trio's relationship. We will just have to watch on how this cold hearted childhood friend of mine will burst like an active volcano. I really do feel he has some sort of special feelings with Kaname and my intuition was never wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaname's POV<strong>

'Yo Kaname!' Ri-chan greeted.

'Ri-chan, Mi-chan' I said merrily.

'I heard that you will dress yourself this time' Mi-chan commented.

'Yes and I'm excited about it' I replied.

'I hope Kyouya is not offering you any suspicious agreement, Kaname' Ri-chan said with an evil grin.

'What a rude thing to say. Do you want me to tell the last time that you wet your bed?' Ootori-kun replied in a childish manner. 'You know I know a lot of things' he said with an evil grin.

'Why you! Shut up! They don't want to know!' Ri-chan replied with embarrassment and annoyance.

'Eh? We do!' said the twins with an evil grin. 'Kyouya-senpai, spill the details!' the said.

Ri-chan quickly grabbed them but they easily got away and started to run. Ri-chan immediately followed and so as Mi-chan. 'I have to stop them. Honey-senpai may be awakened with the noise. It seems that he has the same blood type as you two' and she left. I can't understand why it has to do with our blood types.

'It has nothing to do with our blood type' he commented with massaging his nose bridge.

'Are you alright?' I asked. I'm a bit worried because he might be overworking himself again.

'I'm fine. My eyes are probably tired because of the laptop' he said.

'You should rest for a moment. You are overworking yourself' I replied with an authoritative tone.

He just nodded. 'I have to go and change. Excuse me' I said.

I went to the dressing room instantly. I took out my outfit and started to change. In three minutes, I'm done changing. I went to the dresser and untie my hair. I comb it and tied my hair with a black ribbon. I like my bangs on the side it looks sexy. I put on a natural tone of face powder, a light blush on and a pink lipstick and I'm done. It only took me fifteen minutes to dress up. I went out of the room and went to the twins.

'Well, hello there!' I said in merry tone.

'Kana-senpai…' they said.

'Do you like it? I feel marvelous and comfortable' I said.

'Can you explain to us what did you do?' they said.

'Well, I just wanted my last day to end as Audrey Hepburn. Viola! I am Jo from Funny Face' I said and gave them a ballet twirl. 'I always like the all black tights and pants. It looks casual elegant. Don't you like it?' I said.

'We do. It's simply you. Less is more type' they said.

A running Ri-chan was coming and wanted to pull their ears. The twins started to run for their lives for they know what would exactly happen to them.

I started singing softly funny face… I went to my post doing some ballet moves and twirl. We had ballet during elementary for PE so I have a basic skill on it.

I love your funny face/your sunny, funny face/for you're a cutie with more than beauty/you've got a lot of personality for me/you fill the air with smile/for miles and miles and miles/though you're not Mona Lisa/for world's I'd not replace/your sunny, funny face…

I was arranging my sheets while I still continue singing. I am just very happy today.

You're not exotic/but so hypnotic/you're much to much/if you can cook the way you look/I'd swim the ocean wide/just to have you by my side/though you're not Queen of Sheba/for world's I'd not replace/you're sunny, funny face…

That felt good. I love my outfit and it's my last day and tomorrow the fruits of my training will be measured. I started to double check everything for my final performance and after some time the host club is finally open.

* * *

><p>Finally, I'm done for today. I played songs from my favorite artists – the corrs, the Beatles (mainly influence by Otou-san), Coldpaly, Bruno Mars, Adele, Jason Mraz, Christina Aguilera, Maroon 5, U2 (the With or without you song) etc. Some guests were familiar and some were intrigued by the song list that Ootori-kun even provided the list for the guest. Last thirty-minutes until closing time, my shift is done and I went to the secluded table to thank Ootori-kun personally.<p>

'Ootori-kun, thank you for giving me the opportunity to hone my skills and overcome my stage fright' I said sincerely.

'I should thank you also for allowing me do this experiment that I was able to get valuable data' he replied.

'You're welcome. I'm glad you chose me because you can just ask anyone to have an agreement with you' I said in modest. I find it true; he can hire anyone with this job. I looked at Ootori-kun and find him lifeless. Is he alright? He looked pale and sick.

'I'm sorry but you don't look good. Forgive me but I will touch you to double check if you are sick' I put my hand on his head and then neck to check if he has a fever. And I was right; he is sick.

'You must go home and rest. You're sick' I said.

'It can wait' he replied.

'No!' I said with a bit louder tone. 'Are you sure you're a son of a doctor? Are you really part of a medical company? You know very well the cure to this!' I said in an angry tone. He is so stubborn. Coincidentally, I saw Haruhi passed in our table.

'Haruhi!' I called and she came to me immediately.

'Tell Suoh-kun that Ootori-kun and I will leave early. I'll bring him home because he is sick. I don't want to cause any commotion about this and Ootori-kun doesn't want it either. Will just slip out discreetly and please help us slip out' I said.

'Of course Kana-senpai' Hahuri immediately complied and helped us out.

'Ootori-kun, don't be stubborn! Come with me! No one is going to notice if you cooperate properly' I said. He didn't say a word but complied immediately. He must be feeling dizzy and doesn't have the energy to argue anymore. I called Ji-chan to wait for us in the car.

* * *

><p>We were now on my car and Ootori-kun doesn't look well. This time his body couldn't take his hard working attitude, this must be over fatigue. I'm sure he knows about this.<p>

'Ootori-kun, please call your bodyguards to inform them that I'll be taking you home' I said. He dialed the number and talked fast and briefly. Like in the car incident, his head is on my shoulder again. I don't care if he gets mad afterwards; I just want him home and rest.

Ji-chan and I helped him walked to his room. I didn't let any helper touch him because it will be a waste of time. I know he wants to rest on his bed immediately. As soon as he was in bed, I asked the helper to get a thermometer, a basin of lukewarm water and a clean cloth.

'40 degrees Celsius, you have a fever' I said softly. To change his clothes, I asked his bodyguards to do it for him. I'm not surprise that no family member is home. While they were changing his clothes, I went to borrow their kitchen and prepared a Chinese congee for him. Mama usually prepares this for me whenever I get sick. I think it will help Ootori-kun to regain his health immediately. I suspect that not only he overworked himself he also didn't eat properly. After cooking, I went to his room and he was still asleep.

'Hota-san, does this always happen?' I asked.

'No, but recently Master Kyouya has been working non-stop. My apologies Ichimaru-sama, for we were not able to take care of him properly' he bowed down to me feeling guilty about it.

'I'll just stay here for awhile until Suoh-kun and the others come' I said.

'As you wish, Ichimaru-sama' the bodyguards bowed and left the room.

I looked at Ootori-kun's face; he seemed to be better than before since he's getting the sleep that he was deprived. I leaned forward to double check if he is still hot however his hands started to wrapped around my body, thinking, I am maybe a pillow that made me leaned more closely to his face and then my lips brushed with his. I removed my body from his immediately. I touched my lips and felt its warmness. That was my first kiss and it was unexpected and I'm the only one who knows. My heart continued to pound crazily. 'I am alone with him. Him being unconscious yet something still happened' I told softly. This will be my ultimate secret. I wish Suoh-kun and the others were already here. I just can't contain my emotions anymore. It's pouring continuously while I started to walk back and forth.

'Kaname…' he called my name with a soft whisper.

'You're awake! How are you feeling?' I rushed to his bed side to check.

He made a gentle smile and touched my face softly and said 'you have no idea how much restraint I have to do. And now you're even haunting me in my dreams?'

He's dreaming! 'So, what's stopping you?' I asked taking advantage his soberness.

He whispered 'my ego, my family' and eventually closed his eyes and continued to sleep. I held his left hand and clasped it together with my hands. My eyes started to swell up and tears started to fall on my cheeks. I know he is the type to please his father and decide things that will benefit him in the future. I remember what Kazuki-kun said, '_in our society we are entangled with tradition and unwritten rules to maintain or level up our social status'_. I do understand what he means. Ri-chan mentioned before that his father is a very strict and shrewd man. The Ootori family has a high status and value to maintain that Ootori-kun and his brothers have to live with it. Ri-chan also added that there was never an incident that Ootori-kun disobeyed his father regardless of he is happy or not. That explains why Ootori-kun projects an authoritative and competent aura. What does he mean? Does he like me? Should I read between the lines? There were a lot questions running in my mind. I shook my head and said 'I should not assume'. If he likes me he will have the guts to tell me. Looking who's talking? I don't even have the guts and I completely like him. I hate this contradictions! He confuses me.

I texted Suoh-kun that I'll be going home first and leave the rest to his bodyguards. I'm sure he'll be coming here soon to check up on Ootori-kun.

'Hota-san I just want you to remind him to take things in moderation. Please let him eat the congee that I cooked when he wakes up. Please do not hesitate to call me if you need help' I said. 'Don't worry I can cook properly so the congee will not have any weird taste' I said with a smile.

'Thank you so such Ichimaru-sama. We will call the family doctor immediately to check his current health. We will be forever in debt of your kindness' the three bodyguards bowed to me and I bowed to them as well. I bid goodbye and looked at Ootori-kun's sleeping face.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :) Chapter 11 is already uploaded as well. *bow*<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm happy that I was able to post 2 chapters in one day :) I think you will like this one also :)**

**AN: I don't own Ouran. Hope you like it! :)**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>Sunny blue skies today. The moment that I've been waiting and prepared for – exam day. But I wonder how Ootori-kun is feeling right now? The last text of Suoh-kun was that he was still asleep. I'm not sure if he will even come to class today. I just wish that he's fine now.<p>

I arrived at our classroom and everyone is staring me oddly especially the boys. They were holding newspapers and probably chatting before I came. What is odd is that they are reading the newspaper. As far as I'm concerned, no one reads it because all the articles were bogus. Well, I do remember Mi-chan telling us that the newspaper club is starting anew and will only write the truth. Maybe they have, the club is starting to establish a good reputation. The staring is getting heavier I wonder if I look funny today? But I checked in the mirror this morning. I still look the same whenever I go to school. I went to Mi-chan and Ri-chan to ask them.

'Ri-chan, what's all the commotion about?' I asked.

'Obviously, you haven't read the newspaper yet. Look at this' Ri-chan handed me the newspaper and I started to read. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Headline of the news, Ichimaru Kaname serenades the Host Club. There were pictures too. Now who took it? I thought Host Club was an exclusive club. I appreciate that the newspaper club wrote a fair and correct article but I don't feel like being in the limelight. _Ichimaru Kaname, 2__nd__ year section 1 student, has serenaded members and guests of the host club for five days exclusively. Not only great music was played also the dresses she wore in every themes can be listed on the best dressed category. We interviewed some of the guests present in the performance and said 'Ichimaru-senpai carries herself very well in every dress she wore. We didn't only come for her beautiful music but also the dress she wore'. Now, Ichimaru-san may be the new trend setter and model for the ladies of Ouran…_

'I can't believe this is happening!' I said.

'Yup! You're famous now Kaname' Ri-chan commented.

'Don't say that! You know I hated being the center of attention' I replied quickly.

'Are you alright Kana-chan?' asked Mi-chan.

'Honestly, I don't know Mi-chan. I'm flattered with the article and I don't think the newspaper club was biased with the report since everything that was written is true. I just don't like being the center of the attention' I said while I slowly dropped my head on the table.

* * *

><p>Lunch time, finally! Could the time be any faster? I sat on the table with host club and with Mi-chan and Ri-chan. And I have the strongest feeling that people are gossiping about me. Could this be any stressful?<p>

'Kana-senpai! You're famous now!' the twins said joyously.

'I didn't ask for it' I whispered.

'So, you're not really taking it good?' Haruhi commented.

'Not really. By the way, it's nice to see you eat in the cafeteria' I replied.

'Actually, I was just dragged by the twins' she replied scornfully.

'Haruhi! Want to trade lunch with daddy? Please! You're bento seems delicious' the ever excited Suoh-kun pleaded.

'Okay' Haruhi said immediately. But I can see her eyes twinkling with the steak lunch of Suoh-kun. She looks cute and innocent. However, the twins started scowling and wanted to try Haruhi's lunch as well. Haruhi seems to not care anymore because she was living in her own world with the steak. I just learned how to ignore Suoh-kun and the twins' petty arguments. While scanning the group, I just noticed Ootori-kun is not with them.

'Ahmm… Where is Ootori-kun?' I asked.

'Oh! He went to the clinic to have a follow-up check up. He will not be joining lunch' Honey-senpai replied while eating cake. 'Cake for lunch? I wonder what is Honey-senpai's sugar level?' I secretly thought.

'Is he alright? Does he feel better now?' I am very concerned for him especially with all the responsibilities that he's handling.

'He will be fine. Besides, he feels so much better that he went immediately to the newspaper club to investigate the leakage of your pictures' Hikaru spoke out of the blue.

'He what!' I'm surprised by his actions. I cannot fathom now what will the newspaper club at this state. Ootori-kun can be very… vindictive.

'Good luck to that newspaper club. Kyouya obviously did not take the article lightly' Ri-chan said nonchalantly.

'Oh no! I don't want any ruckus because of me. Why can't we just forget about it and move on. The issue will die out eventually. And why Ootori-kun is alone? Shouldn't he be with Suoh-kun?' I am very worried with what and he can do.

'He wanted to go alone. Besides, they violated a certain policy among club activities' Kaoru shrugged.

They don't bother at all! I have to talk to Ootori-kun about this. I'm sure the newspaper club has a reason for doing this.

* * *

><p>Last subject, the moment I've been waiting for – Music. I was fixing my notebooks and books and when I opened my table I saw a note. It read '<em>Please meet me at the garden maze (fountain area) after class. I'll be waiting.' <em>There was no name indicated. And I plan to talk to Ootori-kun about the newspaper club after class. If the person said that he'll wait, I think I'll talk to Ootori-kun first.

'Ootori-kun, do you have any meetings after class? I wanted to discuss to you something after class. It will be just quick.' No beating around the bush. I wanted to be straightforward.

'I don't. And I do plan to discuss to you something as well. But it is not a quick talk. I am inviting you for dinner. By the way, thank you very for your help yesterday' he said calmly and collectedly.

I gasped. _Is this a date? Impossible!_ 'No worries. That important huh? Ahhmmm… I have to meet someone in the garden maze after class so I can't go immediately. So can you give me the address of the restaurant and I'll just meet you there?' I replied.

'No, I'll wait for you. I insist that you ride with me in my car. Please tell your driver that I'll take you home too' he replied.

'Okay. I'll see you later then' I quickly went to my seat and grab my violin case as the class transferred to the music room.

* * *

><p>A lot of things are currently preoccupying my mind the letter and Ootori-kun. Where is the inner peace that I need for my performance? I deep breathed continuously to hide my nervousness. I am nervous and excited at the same time.<p>

We all sat and Hinata-sensei started to speak. 'Good afternoon everyone, today will be the last practical test for this semester in your music class. As you all know, it will only be two weeks before the summer break. The person to get the highest grade will have the privilege to perform in the annual chairman's ball during the last day of school. Next meeting, will be a study period day as I cannot meet you due to a scheduled conference. Now let's begin the exam' Hinata-sensei has been with Ouran for more than ten years. She is classically trained and a virtuoso by nature. She has a perfect pitch, having the ability to identify notes accurately.

Almost half of the class performed and Hinata-sensei had already given her comments. 'Next is Ichimaru Kaname' she announced. I froze the moment she saw my name, Mi-chan and Ri-chan, immediately gave me their moral support. I deep breathed then went in front.

'Hinata-sensei, I will be playing On my Own from the play Les Miserables' I said with confidence. I place my violin in my chin and I started to play. There few times that I glanced at Ootori-kun coincidentally every time I opened my eyes. And when I'm done I heard hands clapping.

'Ichimaru that is a very good performance! It was even better than the last one. It was full of emotion that resonated in the hearts of the listeners. I was traveled back in time when I last saw the play Les Miserables it is as if Eponine was singing to us about her unrequited love. However, I still need you to be relaxed a bit especially during the start since it was slightly off tune but then you have redeemed yourself throughout the performance as you get comfortable. Thank you. You may now sit down.' I sighed with a total relief and sit. As of this moment, I have a lot of concerns to think about, the dinner, the meeting at the fountain and the result of the music exam. I kept on thinking about it especially the dinner.

'The letter I wonder who it came from? I hope to end quickly with that person so I won't make Ootori-kun wait longer. But, what does he want from me? Obviously this is not a date but a purely business meeting. Of course, what do I expect from Ootori-kun? Who am I fooling? Oh no! I'm remembering the kiss… Oh! Wait! I didn't know yet if the others are coming. And then the exam, it is a bit hard to please Hinata-sensei because of her high standard. What a day it is!' I can't helped but contemplate with these thoughts. Everything seems to be pouring all at once. When it rains it really pours. All these thoughts distracted me and I never realized that the exam is over.

'Alright, that is the end of the practical test for this semester' Hinata-sensei said. 'I will now announce the top three. And the first placer will perform on the annual chairman's ball. Now, on third place, with 93 points, Ootori Kyouya.' Everyone clapped their hands.

'He never fails to be on the top three' I muttered while clapping.

'Look who's talking?' Ri-chan said.

'Now, second place, with 94 points, Suoh Tamaki'

'And finally, the first place, with a score of 96 points, the student who will represent the second year on the annual chairman's ball is…' she paused to give a little suspense and it was killing me. 'Ichimaru Kaname' and my jaw dropped. Ri-chan and Mi-chan immediately hugged and congratulated me. I cannot react. I am happy, teary eyed and nervous all at the same time. I stood up and bowed to Hinata-sensei. She gestured me to come in front and I complied.

'Congratulations Ichimaru. Wonderful performance! Now, here is the list of songs that you need to practice on. For the remaining two weeks you will have a practice with the orchestra everyday after class at the Music Room 2' she said.

'Thank you very much Hinata-sensei. I will never forget the opportunity you have given me. I will do my best in the practice sessions and will give a wonderful performance' I replied.

'I will be expecting a wonderful performance, then' she said with a smile.

As soon as the class ended, I immediately left the room. Ootori-kun and I agreed to meet on the front gate. And he mentioned that it will be the two of us. Now I am nervous and excited at the same time. I cannot wait to finish this rendezvous.

* * *

><p>I reached the gates and saw Ootori-kun waiting for me. I brisk walked to avoid any more delays.<p>

'Sorry it took a bit long' I said.

'It's alright' he replied. 'Please get inside' he gestured me in his limousine.

The rendezvous ended well – I think. I didn't mean to reject anyone or hurt other people's feelings. The boy is named Naono Hideki. He's a senior student from section B. He has the same height as me because when we faced each other the eye level was perfect. He has black clean cut hair. I would say he is a responsible and polite person. That's why it gave me a little pain when I rejected him.

_Flashback_

_'Ichimaru-san, thank you for coming' he said. 'My name is Naono Hideki, from 3-B, forgive my impulsive behavior for I am sure I startled you with my letter' he continued._

_'It's quite alright. May I ask why you wanted to talk to me?' I was pretending that I don't know. I just want to get the answer from his own lips._

_'I like you. I know it sounds very timely with all the news and article about you. But please believe me when I say that I liked you since I saw you practicing secretly at the garden maze. I couldn't interrupt nor approach you. It's was cowardly of me. But it made me realize to finally confess to you because I know many male students would want to pursue you. And I don't blame them. You're beautiful, talented and intelligent. Please go out with me' then he bowed. This is harder than I thought but I have to do it. I remember Mi-chan saying 'damn if you do, damn if you don't'. No matter what I do there is no way a rejection won't be painful._

_'Gomenasai' I bowed. 'I cannot go out with you. But thank you so much. I admire your courage because I don't have that. Thank you for your kind words. I'm really sorry Naono-senpai' after looking in his eyes I bowed again._

_'Please raise your head Ichimaru-san. I was prepared for this. But I did pray that a miracle would happen' he said with a soft and sad tone. I feel my eyes swelling. 'Is there someone else?' he asked._

_'Yes there is. But it's unrequited' I replied._

_'Oh' he held my hands and said 'Please do have the courage. Whether he accepts or not at least you confessed and you will be able to move on' he smiled. 'It's quite funny after being turn down I am giving a love confession advice' he chuckled and I gave him a soft smile. I bowed my head and left him. My eyes were swelling. I was just moved and guilty at same time. It felt like I gave him a bland reply._

_End of flashback_

'Ichimaru-san' he called. My thoughts were distracted by his voice. He knew I was spacing out.

'Yes?' I replied.

'Were you able to settle things with your friend? I hope I didn't made hurry to end that meeting?' he asked.

'Oh that! Ahmm… it went well. We were able to settle some… er… things. You don't have to worry we had enough time' I replied. Why do I feel like I don't want him to know? 'Of course I don't want him to know! I'm remembering the sleep talking incident!' I feel distracted.

'May I ask who you were with?' he was staring at me as if he was stripping me the entire truth. 'Is he interested? God! I hate lying. If I tell him the truth nothing will happened anyway. But why do I have a feeling that I don't. What is this feeling?' My mind is going to blow just thinking these thoughts. It's making me uncomfortable.

'It was Naono Hideki from 3-B' I managed. 'Please don't asked what transpired!' I prayed silently.

'Naono-senpai? What business did you have with him?' he asked looking surprised and interested.

'Mind your own business! I don't want you to know!' My mind spoke it is as if my inner self is getting irritating. And I can't come up with something. I'll just tell him. As if he will get jealous. Would he? 'He confessed. That's all' I quickly blushed diverting my eyes from his.

'Oh' and then there was a pause. I glanced at him and his face was a mixture of puzzled and shocked.

'I rejected him' it felt like I have an obligation to explain to him which technically speaking I don't. His faced lightened up and he looked relieved. 'I told him I already like someone else' I added. Then there was the mixture expression from earlier.

'You do?' he asked quite astonished with my remarks. 'Good for you then' and managed to add a polite comment.

'Not really because it's unrequited' I boldly reply. I just wanted to see his expression I just have a hunch or should I say hope that he may at least feel a bit jealous. Just like Naono-senpai I am just praying for a miracle to happen.

'You do? You are giving me shocking revelations today and we haven't really made it to the restaurant yet' he smiled. 'It seems that he is interested but we don't share the same perspective' I sadly thought._  
><em>

'Yes I do. You are the one who opened up the topic' I replied.

'Yes I did. Unrequited love huh? So, do you mind telling me about this object of your affection?' he asked.

'Not at all' I replied with confidence. 'Am I drunk or something? Why do I feel confident at the wrong time? Is it because of our first kiss? Of course I can't give a hint that it's him that I like! Double crap!' I can't handle myself today. I am talking to Ootori-kun and talking to myself at the same time. It's exhausting.

'Well, he is smart and someone who I could easily talked to. When he is with me I could never been happy whether we talk or not and the thing that I admire him the most is his tenacity. But sometimes I feel like he is a lonely person waiting for someone to grab his hand to pull him from his loneliness' I said with a slight smile. 'Was I too obvious? I hope not' I silently thought while blushing._  
><em>

'Do you plan to confess to that lonely prince?' he asked.

'I will probably not since I already know that he will reject me flatly. How about you? Do like someone?' I asked. This is the part that I am nervous about. I wanted to know from a wide a wake Ootori-kun.

'I wouldn't say like but an object of interest' he replied.

'Can you tell me something about her?' I asked.

'She is hard to figure out and I like the challenge. Of course, she should equate my status whether business or studies, which obviously, she does' he added with a smile.

'Really?' She must be talented. And you are bit open today. Thanks for that' I said. 'It's obviously not me. He can read my mind and I don't equate with him in studies. But what did he mean last night?' I thought in confusion.

'You opened up to me too. Win-win, right?' he replied. The car stopped and we went inside a Japanese restaurant.

* * *

><p>Ootori-kun led me inside where we have our own separate room to dine. The food was already set when we came in and I can't help but stare at the food. It looks delicious. We sat facing each other. I started to drink tea and so he was.<p>

'So, what do you want to discuss?' I asked curiously.

'First of all, I wanted to apologize with the newspaper incident' he said. 'I was tremendously at fault. It is my responsibility to look out of the privacy of your performance. It was meant for the discretion of the host club and you to publish those pictures. For that, I apologize' he added. He sounded sincerely and of course I would forgive him.

'No problem at all. I was not a big deal' I told a white lie. It was actually a bit bothersome when people are looking at you differently.

'It is a big deal. Frankly, there is another agenda into this meeting. But after the newspaper incident there is a chance that you won't agree anymore to deal with me' he said with a slight defeat in his tone. 'It doesn't sound like him. It is not on his nature to sound like in defeat' I thought feeling a bit sad with his tone.

'Try me. What is your business proposal?' I said.

'Your performances in the club are truly remarkable. Our clients are requesting for an album with all your covers. I do find it interesting to promote your talent. There is huge opportunity that your album will be one of the highest sales in the host club's merchandise. It will be a good opportunity for you as well to have an exposure in recording. By the way, congratulations for ranking first place' he explained.

'Thank you but are you sure about this? I still need a lot of practice and you know that. Yes, I did hone my skill but to have an album? I think it's too much' I said.

'Please reconsider. Give me an answer before summer vacation. Please think about it' he replied.

'Alright' I managed. 'By the way, I heard that you settled it with the newspaper club. How did it go?' I asked curiously.

'I wrote a petition to abolish the club' he replied nonchalantly.

'What! Why? That's too much it's not that they ruined my reputation or created a rumor about me!' I burst out.

'Obviously they violated our policy and the school's policy. The Chairman has the final word' he replied calmly.

'Please retract your petition! It's not fair!' I said. 'Where is the due process to that? Supposing they violated a policy that doesn't mean that their club must be dissolved. There was no libel. Everything written about me was true!' I said with a high voice.

'That not the issue. They violate the privacy clause of the club. There was no consent either from you or from the club. Whether or not the article is true that doesn't change the fact that there is a violation of the privacy clause' he said firmly.

'Don't you think it's too much? They should be at least given a second chance or make the club under probation under the Student Council's management. If they were not able to pass then dissolve the club. Does Suoh-kun know about this?' my eyes are rolling with disbelief. He is so ruthless. 'Why am I in love with this man?' I asked myself.

'Yes, he said the same thing' he replied.

'Then, the king overruled. So you must stop this' I replied quickly.

'He may said the same thing but he didn't stop me. Why are you so worked up with this?' he asked sounding irritatingly.

'Because I prefer settling things in a diplomatic way. I believe that everyone deserves a chance to change with just the right method to guide them in the right way. Punishments must be given fairly and the accused must have the right to due process' I retorted.

'Suddenly, you're now a diplomat?' he is really angry now. There was no politeness in his words. And mine too. We are both mad.

'What's wrong with that? If you want your album then retract the petition or I will not do it even if you beg me!' I said without thinking.

'What! Are you out of your mind!' he retorted.

'Win-win, right?' I replied.

He sighed with defeat. Did I just win a heated argument against Ootori Kyouya? Wow.

'You are impossible. Fine! But the recording process will go my way' pushing his glasses to his nose.

'Alright. I am hoping that you will keep your word. I will ask you updates about it' I warned him.

In the end the meeting became an argument that led to my impulsive decision-making. What did I get into myself again?

As we finished dinner which I wasn't able to taste properly. I stood up quietly and so did Ootori-kun I was behind him as he was about get his shoes. I stared blankly at the door not looking what's in front of me, as I was still at awe with our heated argument, then I bumped to his back and we crushed to the floor. I was on top of him my elbows place on the floor and my lips met his. Our second kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! :) I will try to update soon. :) *hugs and kisses*<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! It's been a roller coaster ride for me! I haven't able to update soon and it took forever for me to upload this. Though, I have the draft with me for a very long time. I was very very busy. But the highlight of busy life was that I was able to visit JAPAN! Banzai! ^_^ It was beautiful. I want go back again! Definitely!**

**Thank you for all those who followed and put my story on their favorite list! I appreciate it! I hope you'll like this chapter. Although it is summer vacation in my country I am still busy. I'll try my best to update soon :D  
><strong>

**I do not own the gorgeous characters of Ouran! I wish! Enjoy reading! :)**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>I am completely conscious and on top of Ootori-kun. I flinched and promptly opened my eyes. My eyes widened as it reflected on his spectacles. I immediately stood up and extended my hand to help him. And my heart is beating so fast.<p>

'Are you alright? I know I am heavy. I'm sorry' I said worriedly. I have no idea what I am saying. It feels awkward. I'm also wondering what going on in his mind.

'It's alright. It was an accident. I'm not hurt anyway. How about you?' he replied nonchalantly. It felt like it was nothing for him. And here I am having butterflies in my stomach taking over all I ate.

'I'm fine' I lied. _It was an accident. _I started to repeat it in my mind and chest started to feel heavy. I feel hurt.

Ootori-kun accompanied me until we reached home. I saw Yuki waiting for me outside. I almost forgot Yuki will leave tomorrow morning for a reunion. I wonder how it will go with her unrequited love.

'Thank you Ootori-kun' was all I said.

'Thank you' was also all he said. We didn't utter a single word in the entire travel time and he parted with only two words. _What is wrong with him? Was he disappointed that it didn't go his way? It probably is._

* * *

><p>I sighed deeply as I enjoyed the hot water that ran through my skin. After a stressful heated argument with him my body needs a total relaxation. I'm a trying to clear my head and assess the situation I got myself into. It's too late now that savior complex that I strutted in front of Ootori-kun will not change on what I impulsively decided. <em>Am I self-loathing again? No, it's too late for that. I have to be firmed about this. I did the right thing.<em>

I dressed quickly and went to my dresser. Yuki immediately followed me and started combing my hair.

'Ojousama, is there something wrong?' she asked worriedly.

'Well, I had an argument with Ootori-kun. It's a long story bottom line I was able to coerced him to do something right' I replied and carefully excluded the second kiss incident.

'Oh! Will you be alright?' she replied.

'I guess. I hope so. What's done is done' I answered. 'By the way Yuki, I hope you will enjoy your reunion and patched things up with that guy' I added.

'Thank you for your concern Ojousama. I have already instructed Rinko-san to attend to your needs in my absence' she replied.

After Yuki dried and combed my hair I went to bed. I felt like my body was sore. Before drifting to dreamland the last thing I saw was Ootori-kun's widened onyx eyes.

_It was a bright sunny blue sky that reflected on the seabed. I was walking on white sand then I noticed my hand was clasped firmly with another hand. The hand was entwined with mine and I looked at the face that it belonged to. It was blurred. I can't see his face. He cupped my face using his other hand. He gently lifted my chin and pressed his lips to mine. It was a sweet tender kiss that evolved into a deeper kiss that almost took my breath away. I didn't know who he was but my sanity left me the minute he kissed me. I was about to ask for his name when I heard my name…_

* * *

><p><strong>Riku's POV<strong>

'Kaname! Wake up!' I patted her shoulder.

'Go take a hike! Leave me alone!' she replied while she brushed off my hand. After so many years, Medusa appeared again. I will really kill that stupid Suoh! I am the stupidest one for following him!

_Flashback_

_My phone rang around 12 midnight from an unexpected caller. _

'_Who could this be at this time?' I thought._

'_Hello' I answered._

'_Oh! You're still awake! Riku-chan this is Tamaki' he said merrily._

'_What do you want? Don't you have any idea what time it is?' I retorted not welcoming his merry remarks._

'_I know. I know. I'm sorry. Listen the idea just came to me. Why don't we enjoy the weekend at Okinawa in our villa. Don't worry about it. Everything is in order now. We will just pick you up' he relayed with a happy tone._

'_What! You called me for that? You should be thankful I am not yet asleep! Does everyone knows your plan?' I asked with an irritated tone._

'_Well not all. I was lucky Honey-senpai is eating cake at this moment and he agreed. Mori-senpai is still awake and since Honey-senpai agreed he will also come. The twins are usually awake at this time and they have already agreed. I wasn't able asked Kyouya because the moment I said hello he hanged up. Miyako-chan agreed also. Kana-chan isn't answering her phone. We will just ambush Haruhi' he replied as if everything is simple._

'_You moron! Of course she won't she's already asleep! Suoh didn't you know that she has a low blood pressure in the morning? If you have seen Kyouya in the morning that is Kaname in the morning! Most especially if there is an unscheduled activity! I do not want to see Medusa!' I retorted._

'_Wah! I totally forgot. I beg you Riku-chan find a way to bring Kana-chan. We will take care of Kyouya! Please take care of Kana-chan!' he begged. I could almost see him crying._

'_Alright! Alright! What is the call time? And where do we meet? No need to pick us up' I said._

'_Okay. The call time is 6:00 am. We will wake up Kyouya at 5:00 am so we can go to the airport on time. I suggest you do the same thing' he suggested._

'_Suoh! You owe me big time. Waking up a Medusa as early as 5:00 in the morning will bring me to hell. What's with the sudden invitation?' I replied._

'_I just want to have thank you party for Kana-chan. She helped us a lot' he replied sincerely. I can't say no to that._

'_Fine. For what its worth, good luck dealing with the low blood pressure king' I said._

_End of flashback_

I am just saved that Yuki is still here and haven't left yet for her reunion. Miyako will meet us in the airport so I can only rely on Yuki about this.

'Yuki, I know I should have called and inform her but that Suoh called me around 12 midnight' I said.

'Well, it will be a challenge. Ojousama must be informed about this because she usually conditioned her mind before going to bed. And her mind set today is to wake up late because there is no scheduled activity that she needs to attend to' she replied.

'I know! Hey, have you packed her things?' I asked.

'Yes, Riku-sama' she replied. I love Yuki's efficiency.

'Here goes nothing! Ahmm… Kaname, please wake up. Suoh organized a party for you at his villa in Okinawa…' I said in a mellow tone. She made no reply.

'Kaname please wake up' I continued while I continued to pat her shoulder. I was shocked that she rose but her eyes went through straight mine.

'You listen up! Nobody wakes me up! I slept angry, confused and stressed! The only thing that I want is to sleep peacefully without any pests swarming over me!' she was half asleep and the tone of her voice scared me. No matter how scary her speech she fell asleep immediately.

'It's hopeless. Let's just changed her clothes and help me carry her to the car' I suggested. Yuki complied immediately and we changed Kaname's clothes. It was a very tiring morning. We called Ji-chan to carry Kaname. Well, Yuki did not like the idea that my driver will carry Kaname. She finds it inappropriate. I didn't argue as long as I fulfill the goal. Plus, I'm glad his brothers were not here. I hugged and thanked Yuki before we leave. I already planned that Suoh will carry Kaname. It was his idea anyway.

'Suoh, Kaname is with me. Make sure that the cabin bedroom is prepared. I had a difficult time! How did it go with Kyouya?' I asked.

'Same. He scared me. He was so angry at me but as soon as he dozed of I changed his clothes. He is currently asleep' he replied.

'We are on our way. It is your duty to carry Kaname up to the cabin bedroom' I ordered.

'Yes ma'am' he replied merrily.

The airplane is very spacious and elegant as expected from the Suoh family. When we arrived from the airport Mori-senpai was carrying Kyouya on his back while Suoh waited for our arrival. I opened the car and called for him.

'Suoh!' I yelled.

'Riku-chan!' he waved enthusiastically and went to the car.

I get out of the car and carry some of our things while Suoh carried Kaname like a princess. I'm just happy that she was sleeping peacefully. Waking her made me a stone looking at her cold eyes. I had enough of Medusa and I need to relax and prepare for a good explanation to Kaname as to why did I ride with Suoh's idea and kidnapped her. I kept debating with myself. I will just cross the bridge when I get there. It will be a two hour travel time so I'm sure the members will be able to come up with a better explanation.

The private plane has twenty seats. We went to a cabin room that has a twin bed. I sighed in relief because if it is a king size bed Kaname will not forgive for letting her share a bed with a man, let alone her overprotective brother which are not informed about this trip, apart from the fact that I kidnapped her. I don't care what Kyouya thinks because he knows the shenanigans that Suoh and the others can come up. I'm sure when Kaname wakes up Medusa is all gone and she'll forgive me immediately… I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaname's POV<strong>

I gently opened my eyes as my senses came back to reality. I saw an unfamiliar ceiling. I rose up right away and examined the entire room. I saw in the other bed a sleeping Ootori Kyouya. I must be dreaming. That's right, what could be the reason that he is with me inside a room? If this is a dream I think I should make a most out of it. I can't believe that my subconscious can create a perfect figment of phantasm especially a sleeping Ootori-kun. I have seen it but was for a brief moment. I went out of bed and went to his side. I stared at his face and observed his features that I always overlooked.

Behind those spectacles were eyes with long eye lashes. Without realizing it, I started to touch his soft black hair. It felt like I was losing my sense because the feeling of reality lingers in every touch yet this is an entire dream. As my hand reached his cheeks his eyes started to move. Is he waking up? I immediately reacted and went to my bed. If he found out that I was touching him without his permission for the second time it will be another reason for him to be annoyed at me. He had the same reaction as me. He grabbed his glasses and looked around until his eyes met mine.

'What am I doing here? Why are you here?' he asked with irritation.

'Is this not a dream?' I answered innocently.

'What do you mean dream? I think this is one of Tamaki's private planes' he replied with more irritation. It is not a dream! I was an idiot ogling at him awhile ago. Now he thinks I'm naïve!

'Oh…' I composed myself. 'We are on the same boat then. The minute I woke up I was just surprised that I was not in my bed and obviously not in my room' I replied. Panic came over me. I can self-loathe as of this moment with my own stupidity. I looked like a lunatic!

'That idiot! He did it again' he replied in a consistent irritated tone.

'Did what again?' I asked with curiosity.

'Obviously, we were kidnapped by Tamaki. He already did this to me! Ambushing me while I was asleep and he clearly knows that I'm not morning person. I will make him pay!' he explained. He is really annoyed with the situation.

'Now that you mentioned it, I kind of remember someone was trying to wake me up so early and I didn't bother at all because I'm not a morning person either' I replied.

'There's only one way to find out. We have to get out of this room and let Tamaki explain his stupidity' he suggested.

He opened the door and let me out first. We saw four flight attendants attending to the needs of the members. And I saw Ri-chan and Mi-chan drinking tea so I kind of figure out that they are probably part of the plan to drag me out. If this is the case, who packed my clothes? Do my brothers or parents know that I'm here? Where are we going? A lot questions were lingering in my mind. Only Tamaki-kun can think of this kind of impulsive plan.

Tamaki-kun saw us and greeted us enthusiastically as ever. He is like the light of the party. The energy of the entire group. The king.

'Kyouya, Kana-chan! Good morning, did you sleep well? He walked to us and he was about to give Ootori-kun a hug when he was stopped by his words and harsh tone.

'Don't. Explain logically' he said.

'Tono, Kyouya-senpai is in a foul mood' the twins butted in.

'I know. Don't state the obvious!' Tamaki-kun replied with a worried tone.

'First of all I tried to call you…' he began.

'I was tired, annoyed and sleep deprived. It was 12 in the midnight. Who in the right mind should entertain a call from you?' he interrupted.

'I'm sorry Kyouya! I just had a brilliant idea last night. Why not celebrate the recent success of the host club? We should thank Kana-chan for all the hard work she put for all of us. So, I decided to celebrate it in our villa at Okinawa! Isn't it a great idea?' he explained, again, with enthusiasm.

Ootori-kun sighed deeply. 'Fine. If you put it that way. But you will still have to pay for the price of kidnapping me and Ichimaru' he warned.

Tamaki-kun gulped. 'Fine. I know it's not an excuse. So, have a seat and order what you want. We still have an hour before we land to Okinawa'.

As Machiavelli said, the end doesn't justify the means. Ri-chan has been apologizing for the nth time. I'm not really mad at all. I was just surprised that she was able to do it.

'Ri-chan, don't worry about. I'm not mad at all' I said with assurance.

'I don't know what came over me and was persuaded by that Suoh. I'm more scared that if your brothers knew what I did I'm sure I'll be in their list' she said worriedly.

'Nonsense! You're one of my best friends. Besides, I will not tell them about that. So stop worrying' I said smilingly.

'Thank you Kaname' she said.

'So we are going to Okinawa! It's been awhile since the last time I visited the place' I said excitedly.

'Me too! I got excited when Tamaki-kun called me!' Mi-chan said.

* * *

><p>I noticed Haruhi staring at the window thinking deeply. I think we've been through the same thing this morning.<p>

'Hi Haruhi!' I greeted.

'Good morning Kana-senpai' she replied.

'So, were you ambushed as well?' I asked.

'Yes, for the second time. Again, they conspired with my father' she replied.

I giggled a little. She was talking with a straight face. I can imagine. She probably wanted to study this weekend. It must be hard for her to be always on top to maintain her scholarship.

'Let's enjoy this trip!' I said merrily.

I glanced over at Ootori-kun's side. He was quiet. He is obviously not in the mood. He was only drinking his coffee. If I were to suggest he should drink a cold shake to balance the hot and cold. I can see he is fuming with anger and the coffee just adds fuel to the fire. With his personality, I'm pretty sure he has other plans or tasks to do. It can't be helped. He cannot cry over a spilled milk or in his case he cannot be more angry over a fun trip at Okinawa. It's useless.

'Tamaki, did you pack my laptop?' he suddenly spoke in an authoritarian manner. I can still feel the irritation.

'Yes, we did' Tamaki-kun replied immediately and ordered the flight attendant to get it. As soon as she delivered the laptop Ootori-kun began typing.

'Kyouya, don't you want to relax a little?' Tamaki asked.

'I can't, I have to finish this. We still have thirty minutes. Besides, most of my time will be spent in your planned activities. So make sure it won't bore me!' he replied. I think he cooled down a bit. He gave Tamaki-kun a smirk.

'Alright! Let's have a great time at Okinawa!' Suoh-kun shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think! Constructive criticisms are welcome :) Please help me improve. Thank you for reading!<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry it took a long time. I tried my best to write it bit by bit, though. And here it is! Yey! Finally, I was able to finish the chapter. :D**

**Well, I could tell that the confession is in the air on this chapter (just to heighten your anticipation ;)). Thanks so much for all the support! Hugs to everyone! 3**

**I do not own the gorgeous characters of Ouran. I won't delay you further... Enjoy reading :)**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>As expected from a Suoh-kun, the house was simply not a description of a villa but a mansion. We were immediately greeted by the butler and the servants started to accompany us in our room. We decided to immediately change and meet at the receiving area of the mansion after thirty minutes. So, we must be in our swimming attire. I arrived at my room and the view is breathtaking. My room is adjacent to the sea. I can see perfectly the sunrise or sunset whenever I want to. I'm happy that I will be able to have the time to reflect alone. Whenever I see the sunrise or sunset it automatically makes me sentimental all the time.<p>

The maid put down my luggage near the bed.

'Ichimaru-sama, would you like me to unpack your clothes?' she asked.

'That's very kind of you but I think I can manage now' I replied.

'Then with your permission I shall take my leave' she said. And I simply nodded. Before leaving the room she curtsied and closed the door silently.

As soon as she left, I opened my luggage. I have no idea what Yuki packed for me. I hope I will not be too surprised. I opened my luggage and started unpacking. I saw pieces of underwear, summer dresses, shorts, t-shirts, blouses, pajamas… Suddenly I gasped with surprise Yuki packed very sexy bikinis. I have no idea where these came from. Obviously I didn't buy it! It must probably mama or one of the presents given to me. But who? Who would dare to give daring ones? Yuki packed me three pieces of swimsuits. The only thing I like about it is that it is a one piece swimsuit type. Yuki knows very well my preferred swimsuit attire and yet she packed what I don't like the most. The first one is a black swimsuit. As I stretch the cloth out my eyes widened more. It's backless and the front part being covered like a cloth where it will be tied in my neck making it a haltered swimsuit and the sides of my breasts and cleavage will definitely be seen. I can't believe this. I will not wear this! I grabbed another swimsuit and tossed the black one. It is a white one and a vintage type, another haltered swimsuit. Well it's passable however at the back it will only cover my behind and my back is very much bare. Another backless! Lastly, a mint green swimsuit and I think I like it better. It is a crochet overlay one piece swimsuit. At least half of my back will be covered. What happened to Yuki? I have to call her. I speed dialed her number and called her for a good explanation on this.

'Ojousama, good morning! I hope you are well' she immediately greeted.

'Yuki, I demand an explanation regarding the choice of my swimsuits. You know very well that these are not my swimsuit choices' I complained.

'I'm sorry Ojousama. I was instructed by your mother' she said.

'What? How did she know that I will be in Okinawa?' I asked impatiently.

'No she is not aware. But she asked me to packed this type of swimsuit in case you will go to the beach' she explained.

'What! Why? No wonder I haven't seen these before. She bought these for me?' I sighed heavily. Mother never forced me to wear swimsuits. As a matter of fact, though, I often visit Brazil I never preferred to wear a bikini. My analogy is that wearing a bikini is like wearing your underwear. It's actually the same thing. I remember watching an anime; the main female character was changing her PE uniform when suddenly the male classmate opened the door and accidentally sees her chest (with bra, of course!) and she called him a pervert! Then on the succeeding episode there were on a field trip and she was wearing a bikini and enjoying playing at the sea. Now what's the difference in that? Such irony.

'Well, she did not buy it. The creative director did…' she confessed and my jaw dropped. The creative director refers to my grandmother in Brazil – Michiko Rocha. Michiko literally means "beautiful wise child" and she is indeed beautiful and wise. However, her father fondly calls her Yukiko meaning 'rare child' which indeed she is. She came from a traditional family which upholds art and literature. From generations, the family produced great artists and grandmother is not an exception. Painting, sculpting and flower arrangement are her specialties. She is not the company's creative director just because she is the wife of the owner. I call her grandma Michiko if we are in good terms. And I call her grandma Yukiko if we are not in good terms.

'Of course! Of course! Grandma Yukiko. What a surprise!' I said with full sarcasm. She always scolds me for not wearing a bikini! Thank goodness my brothers strongly opposed to that idea as well. She always says what a waste of a beautiful figure! Everything she says and do felt like she did not come from a traditional family. She is liberated and has a mind of her own. I even remembered stories from mama that she ran away to escape her arrange marriage. And with that she was almost disowned by her parents. The only thing remained in her are her skills and knowledge of Japanese art but almost all the conservative teachings did not. Yukiko was indeed more suitable for her.

'I guess I have no choice! Why can't she wait when I visit her this summer!' I complained.

'Well, if I may comment, the creative director is very insistent on this' she replied.

'And you didn't even tell me. Yuki I thought you are on my side?' I replied.

'I am truly sorry Ojousama. Senora wanted and insisted to not to tell you this.' She explained.

'Very well, I understand. Next time, give me a heads up' I said. I hanged up and was debating what to wear. The black swimsuit is definitely out. I think the mint green swimsuit is the obvious choice.

As I continued unpacking there were also three cover ups. I examined each one and chose the white see through open cardigan like cover up. I begin changing my outfit. I am thankful that there is a full body mirror inside the bathroom wherein I can examine myself and my outfit. I am contented as long as the cover up stays. I arranged my clothes in the cabinet and wear my slippers. I grabbed my Navajo print shoulder bag. Inside are my sunglasses, towel, sunscreen, mobile phone, and comb.

I haven't started my day and I already feel exhausted. I left my room and went to the mansion's receiving area. While walking I spotted Ootori-kun alone, he is reading a book.

'Hello Ootori-kun' I greeted. We are early as usual. I thought that the twins or Tamaki will be the first one to go down but apparently not.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's POV<strong>

I was startled by the greeting and I knew instantly that it was her. I looked up and my eyes widened but I reverted back to my normal state. She is beautiful.

'Good day Ichimaru-san' I replied casually. We are not on the host mode. I don't need to pretend and she will know anyway if I will give her a fake smile. And it will disappoint her. I don't want her to be disappointed even more. I still feel guilty for treating her badly last time. I was confused. My thoughts and actions do not agree anymore. When the tables were turned I cannot believe that her words will give me a great deal of disappointment on my behavior and myself. I have never felt like this before.

She only smiled at me and did not reply. I believed I emitted a snobbish aura again. This is better than saying the wrong things. I pretended to continue reading but I keep on stealing glances as she started to browse on her mobile phone. The little things she do and her mannerisms are very amusing. She often bites her lips and smiles beautifully while her fingers tapping the table silently. She always changes her facial expressions. I wonder what she is reading. I can't see her face when her hair started to block it. Then she gently tucked her hair behind her ear as I clearly see her face. It felt like the time stopped as we stared each other for a moment. She glanced back to her phone and I saw her face started to blush. I can feel my muscles on the cheeks started to twitch and I immediately covered my face with my book casually to let me calm myself. I am indeed under a curse. This is not normal. This is not me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaname's POV<strong>

This is embarrassing! He saw me blushing! But it felt like it was nothing to him. It is the most annoying part! He is probably thinking that I am a weird woman. I glanced back to Laura's e-mail who is the root of all this.

_Dear Kaname,_

_How's everything? I am excited to see you soon! Anyway, the e-mail sent me last time made me more excited and eagerly want to go to Japan ASAP! Just like a telenovela! Love and hate relationship. How romantic! I want to meet Ootori Kyoya! He's handsome! I cannot contain myself my trains of thoughts are jumping to another. I saw the video the hosts are handsome but that Ootori! ;) So tell me, are you planning to confess to him SOON? I know what you are thinking while reading this! 'It is impossible Laura he made it clear that he didn't like me etc.' let me remind you of the bed confession, when people are sleep talking they are more honest same thing when people are drunk. Or do you want him get drunk so you can confirm? :D Oh! Another thing, a real confession from a senpai! You have a lot of things going on with your love department. Don't ask about mine. My heart is only for Kaede-kun! (o^_^o) _

_Keep updating! I am very eager to know more. :D _

_Tu amiga,_

_Laura._

She is very energetic. I already can imagine if she is here. I started typing my reply.

_Dear Laura,_

_I am at Okinawa as I write. I was brought here without my knowledge and consent. To make the long story short, Ri-chan carried me out of my bed and brought me to the plane. When I wake viola! Que sorpresa! I was in the same room as Ootori (we are not on the same bed! Don't start thinking dirty! ;D ) thinking I was dreaming! I even touched him only to find out he was real! Embarrassing isn't it? Well, it was Suoh-kun's idea to celebrate the recent success of the host club in his mansion here at Okinawa. _

_I am currently with Ootori-kun here in the receiving area waiting for the others to arrive. Because of your amusing letter he is probably thinking that I am a weird woman. I forgot that he was with me so I probably gave him different facial expressions (not that he was looking, I guess). He is busy reading his book so I am not talking to him and I don't want to disturb him. _

_By the way grandma Yukiko send me three swimsuits which are very very sexy and I mean really really sexy. I will send you the images later. I had no choice but to wear what she has given. Mama made Yuki packed these sexy swimsuits :'( I can feel grandma's presence which means we will go to Brazil with a mission. I have a hunch that she will request me to do something for the company. Is it alright with you? :( _

_Anyway, I can here the loud argument of Suoh-kun and the twins. Tata for now :D_

_Tu amiga,_

_Kaname :D_

I turned my attention to the loud voices coming and eventually saw Suoh-kun and the twins fighting over Haruhi. It wasn't easy figuring it out because Haruhi is in the middle of the tag-o-war which she remain expressionless or waiting to explode.

'Will you stop it!' Ri-chan shouted. The three stilled and let go of Haruhi.

'The poor kid is in the middle of your fight! You might tear his body anytime soon' she continued.

'What is the matter? Why are you fighting over Haruhi?' I asked immediately.

'Tono is so stubborn! We want Haruhi to wear a swimsuit and he doesn't!' Hikaru said with irritation.

'This is a beach! The proper attire is to wear a swimsuit and what is wrong with that?' Kaoru continued breathing another irritation.

'She can have fun without wearing one. I will not expose my daughter! Oka-san please tell this evil twins that our daughter will not wear a swimsuit!' Suoh-kun replied.

'First of all may I remind you that Riku and Fujima-san is here and you just gave away the secret from your tongues. Secondly, now the secret is out, Riku and Fujima-san under a special circumstance she agreed to be a host and we ask you to keep this a secret. Lastly, Haruhi is grown woman let her decide what she wants' Ootori-kun said it with a slight annoyance.

The twins and Suoh-kun turned white as if they drowned in cold water which obviously means that they only realized their big mistake.

'Don't worry about us. We won't breathe a word' Ri-chan said as if she knows the story.

'Yes, we know that it will greatly affect her scholarship. Besides we really do find her very feminine for a boy' Mi-chan added.

'Now the cat is out of the hat! C'mon Haruhi wear the swimsuit!' the twins said with much excitement. While Suoh-kun stilled as if he was covered with ice.

'Okay' was the only reply of Haruhi and Suoh-kun cracked and started to grow mushrooms in the corner.

'Tamaki-senpai stop that! There is nothing wrong with wearing one. Besides the senpais are all wearing one' Haruhi explained. It makes perfect sense that Haruhi will be able to enjoy the beach with three girl senpais with her. Haruhi exited and went to her room to change.

'Suoh-kun don't worry we will take care of Haruhi' I said while patting his shoulders.

'Thank you Kana-chan! As if I would let these devil twins touch my daughter!' he said looking like a father figure. But I do wonder why Suoh-kun just see Haruhi as a daughter? Doesn't he have any awareness about crush or attraction?

'Kana-chan! I like your swimsuit! Kawaii! We have the same color. Right Takashi?' Honey-senpai said looking extremely cute while sitting on Mori-senpai's right shoulder.

'Ah' was the reply of Mori-senpai looking very athletic.

'Thank you Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. You both look good as well' I replied.

'Hmmm…' the twins gave me a quizzical look.

'What?' I asked.

'We have seen this design before…' Hikaru said.

'…but we don't know where.' Kaoru added.

'Well, you've been seeing lots of designs so it looked a bit familiar to you. This is just nothing' I replied. The twins didn't say anything but still looked very skeptical about it. I don't know why the are worked up with this swimsuit.

Several moments later, Haruhi came back wearing a pink bikini with ruffles; the twins are so excited that they went to Haruhi immediately. She really looks cute on her outfit. Definitely girly! I can see Suoh-kun blushed immensely as she saw Haruhi. He obviously looks confused on how to view Haruhi. He is so easy to understand. I hope he will soon realize his feelings for Haruhi is not paternal.

'Twins stop ogling my daughter!' Suoh-kun snapped immediately. 'Now that we are all here let's head out and enjoy the beach!'

'Okay!' we replied like excited children except Ootori-kun whom looking very skeptical about the matter.

* * *

><p>Several servants were present on the beach serving cold juices on our tables. I can see some servants were arranging the net for beach volleyball which obviously means that we will play. Suoh-kun started to call us and gather at the court.<p>

'Alright! Our activity is beach volleyball. Two against two. The pairing will consist of one girl and one boy for each team. Honey-senpai will be the court side reporter and Mori-senpai will be the official officiator of the matches' as Suoh-kun explained he snapped his fingers and two servants came holding wooden cylinders filled with sticks. 'All the boys that will be participating will choose at the right cylinder while the girls will choose the left cylinder. The sticks inside are carved with numbers from one to four and whoever matches your number is your partner' he said excitingly.

We all started to draw sticks and announced our numbers while the servant was writing on our names on the official score sheets.

'Two!' I shouted.

'Two' the familiar haunting low voice replied. It was none other than Ootori-kun. Well now I a more nervous than ever. I don't know if he plays the volleyball. I know how to play because we my brothers and I spent many summers in Brazil and we often played it. Regardless of knowing how to play, players must have a teamwork and harmonious relationship to be able to win. And if I know the game I hate to lose.

Honey-senpai started to announce the teams.

'Okay. Team 1 is Haru-chan and Hika-chan. Team 2 is Kana-chan and Kyo-chan. Team 3 Tama-chan and Ri-chan. And Team 4 is Kao-chan and Mi-chan. This will be a one set match per game. First team to score 25 points wins. Gamabatte!' Honey-senpai said enthusiastically. Mori-senpai looks so cool with his whistle and cap as he begin to officiate the first match.

'By the way, Tamaki, what is the prize?' Ootori-kun asked out of nowhere.

'Oh! A luxury sunset dinner at our yacht' Suoh-kun replied excitedly.

'And the losing teams?' he asked again.

'Of course the losing teams will stay in the villa' he quickly replied.

'Eh? Dinner at a yacht! We want that too! Right, Takashi?' Honey-senpai commented looking displeased for not being able to compete.

'Don't worry Honey-senpai! We will have a lunch tomorrow at the yacht. The chef will cook the fishes that we will catch!' he replied more excitedly.

'Really! I am excited!' Honey-senpai replied looking like a kid waiting for Santa to give his present. He is so cute.

'I'm fired up! I want to dine in a yacht!' Hikaru said. 'Aren't you excited Haruhi? There will be a lot of food!' he added with motivation.

Haruhi nodded looking motivated and almost drooling at the same time. She's probably imagining the foods that she will eat if ever they win the championship. I don't want to lose either. But then again if ever we win I don't even know what to expect from a dinner date with Ootori-kun. I must not focus on that now. For now, we must win!

'Ichimaru-san, I regard you play beach volleyball?' he asked.

'Yes I do but I don't think I am the varsity type. Do you know how?' I said modestly.

'A little. But I think you are better than me on this' he replied.

'Do you want to win?' I asked.

'I don't like losing' he simply replied.

'Neither do I' I replied.

We simply smiled. Ootori-kun said that Hikaru knows how to play but his skills doesn't qualify a varsity either, compared to Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai. Haruhi on the other hand only excel in studying and her athletics is a failure. We heard the whistle from Mori-senpai and gathered at the center of the court.

'Okay. Toss coin. Heads or tails?' he asked Ootori-kun.

'Heads' he replied.

'Hikaru you're tails' he said as he tossed the coin and put it on his palm. It is heads.

'Service or receive?' he asked. Ootori-kun looked at me for the decision.

'Service' I replied.

Mori-senpai blew his whistle as he was standing at the top and middle of the court. He signaled me to serve. I did not hold back a jump served and landed between Haruhi's legs. I saw Mori-senpai's gestured giving as the point.

'Nice serve from Kana-chan! A jump serve! This means she is serious and wants to win!' Honey-senpai said while eating cake. Honestly, how can he talk and eat at the same time. As expected from Honey-senpai, servants are behind him holding a lot of cake.

Our strategy is to give the balls to Haruhi. Now Hikaru is going to receive the ball since he knows I think he can receive the ball. Another jump serve and he was able to get it Ootori-kun tossed the ball and I spiked it near Haruhi's right foot and Hikaru was not able to get the ball.

'Wow! Incredible! Kana-chan and Kyo-chan wins! Scoring 25-5 against Hika-chan and Haru-chan' Honey-senpai announces with vigor.

'I'm sorry Hikaru. I was not able to help' Haruhi said dejectedly.

'Don't worry about it. Obviously, Kana-senpai is a good player. And Kyoya-senpai was able to strategize perfectly' Hikaru explained.

'Don't worry my dear daughter Haruhi. Daddy will prepare a sumptuous dinner for you later. Fear not for I will avenge you against Kyouya and Kana-chan!' Suoh-kun said while ogling Haruhi. Well, Haruhi seems relieved and hopeful for her dinner later.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku's POV<strong>

'Wow! I didn't know Kana-chan can play very well' Suoh commented.

'Of course! She and her brothers go to Brazil to visit their grandparents. Most of the time they play beach volleyball' I replied.

'That is some powerful spike and we will see more of it!' Honey-senpai announced.

'Indeed it is senpai. I think they will win this' I commented.

'Ri-chan we mustn't let them win! We have to give them a hard time as well' Suoh-kun looking fired up for the game.

'Of course! I won't hold back on this' I replied. Kyoya is moving very well. This guy if he tries he can do it. He just hates sweating and moving. He's funny to look at because his pride is on the line. He doesn't care about the dinner because he hates losing. Or maybe…

* * *

><p><strong>Kaname's POV<strong>

'Kyoya-senpai you devil! You didn't even let us score in two digits!' Hikaru complained like a little kid.

'Hikaru, when you have a competitive advantage it is only logical to fully use it to win' Ootori-kun replied coolly.

'So cold. So cold, Kyoya-senpai. I must say Kana-senpai congratulations! You were amazing.' Hikaru shrugged.

'Thank you Hikaru' I smiled. I'm a bit exhausted. It's been a long time since I engaged myself to physical activities since I'm very lazy. I was drinking my water when my phone rang.

'Hello' I answered.

'Don't hello me! Where are you?' an angry voice replied.

'Good morning to you too Kaede-nii. I am at Okinawa' I replied with sarcasm.

'Don't give me that tone. Why didn't we know about this? You know mama and otousan are not here and you know we are left in charge of you' he said in the most irritated voice I heard of him. It feels like it will go on forever.

'Relax Kaede-nii! I am with Ri-chan and Mi-chan with the host club. Do not panic. Seriously get yourself a girlfriend and get busy!' I retorted.

'Don't change the topic! Even aniki has a girlfriend he is still concerned about you' he retorted 'In fact he is with me right now'

'Kaname, why didn't you let us know that you have plans this weekend?' a more subtle Kyohei-nii spoke.

'I'm sorry Kyohei-nii. It was a sudden trip. Don't worry I already informed mama and otou-san about it' I replied. I called my mother as soon as we landed to Okinawa and she was enthusiastic about it. Mama is more of a sibling than them. It feels like I am answering to my parents.

'It's good that you informed them but I am disappointed that you didn't let us know. We did plan to spend the weekend with you since we have been busy. Is that wrong?' he explained. The guilt approach. Kyohei-nii is very different from Kaede-nii and he is scarier. And the guilt approach works every time. I am very guilty and my eyes are swelling a bit. My conscience is killing me it is as if I did it intentionally but I cannot tell that I was ambushed by Ri-chan it will make things complicated. Yuki probably asked the servants to not to mention that incident because she knows very well the consequence.

'I am truly sorry. Let me make it up to you next week. I promise' I said. I heard my brother sighed.

'Kaede you heard that? Satisfied now?' Kyohei-nii said. I guess I'm on speaker phone.

'Well, since you put it that way. I accept your apology. I guess I'll spend my weekend with Ayumi' he said. I can hear Kaede-nii complaining.

'Thanks a lot aniki. I'm alone the entire weekend' he said with displeasure.

'Kaname is right you should get yourself a girlfriend' he simply replied. And I burst out of laughter. I am tempted to say that he should consider courting Laura but then I don't want to ruin it for her.

'I told you she is not yet ready for me' he replied.

'You have someone you like? How come I don't know about this?' I complained. Oh Laura. Oh dear Laura.

'Aniki doesn't know who she is. I am the only who knows' he replied.

'Are you making that up? You sound cheesy and lame at the same time.' I instantly replied.

'You really are my sibling. Aniki said the same thing' he retorted.

'Come on tell us!' I insisted.

'No. In time my dear sister. I'll probably sleep the whole day today' he replied as he instantly dismissed the subject. I am very curious about that girl. I have to tell Laura about this!

'Okay. We are playing beach volleyball here and we just won our first match. I'll tell you more about it when I get home, okay?' I said.

'Okay. Take care.' they both said. It was an intense and sweet conversation. I'm glad it's over.

My eyes immediately traveled to the match. I can see a long rally between Mi-chan's team and Ri-chan's team. As expected from Ri-chan, losing is not in her vocabulary. However, Mi-chan is not losing without a fight. I always say that Mi-chan can be deceiving because of her looks and impeccable manners but beneath that there is a skilled and strong woman. I don't know who will win in this match.

'Was it in? It's in! That was a smart move from Mi-chan! Targeting the baseline that can confuse the players! The game is tied 20 all!' Honey-senpai commented passionately.

'Wow! It's a close fight. I didn't realize that I talked too long' I commented to myself.

'Indeed. Fujima-san is surprisingly better than I expected. Looks can be deceiving' he replied to my comment.

'Satiric comment from you' I smiled. 'She is not what she looks like. I don't know who will win this game' I said.

'Satiric? Sarcastic but I'll take it as a compliment. Whoever wins we still have an advantage' he said.

'Advantage? What do you mean?' I asked.

'That idiot Tamaki did not even realize that he should have created two courts to accommodate all the teams. In short, we are well rested compare to our opponent no matter how long the break will be' he explained. My eyes widened and it made a lot of sense. He is right. An energized and well rested player has definitely an advantage plus the heat is not cooperating.

'So, how do you propose to win?' I asked.

'Take advantage of the weakness. Like a snake taking out its prey's breath and then it will slowly devour and eat' he smirked. His words went under my skin. He scared me. I just can't figure out how competitive can Ootori-kun get.

'That's the end of the match! Ri-chan and Tama-chan won! That was a close fight. 23-25! Good job!' Honey senpai said while eating his cake. 'We will have a 15 minute break and then we will begin the championship match' he continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku's POV<strong>

'We barely made it! What a close fight' I commented and drank the entire bottled water. I'm tired. Plus the heat adds up to it.

'I know and we only have a fifteen minute break' he replied.

My heart sunk as I put everything into pieces. And suddenly I had the urge of punching Suoh. We are totally handicapped on this match.

'What were you thinking? Why didn't you plan it thoroughly!' I heard myself screaming.

'What do you mean?' Suoh looking scared and confused.

'Look how well rested Kyoya and Kaname is! They played for only fifteen minutes. Their opponent was easy to beat. We played for thirty minutes with a difficult opponent and they rested for thirty minutes. Plus fifteen, forty five minutes! They are hydrated and energized! Now do you get me?' I retorted.

His face was stoic and he paled despite the heat. Everything probably made sense to him. Whether we plan for a quick or long match, we are still on the disadvantage.

'Suoh, eat banana! It will replenish our energy' I said. He did what he was told. Kyoya knows this already for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaname's POV<strong>

I startled. 'I heard Ri-chan shouting' I said.

'She probably figured out the grave mistake of Tamaki. Good move, she even ordered him to eat banana. I admire Riku's stamina so it's still a threat for us. We should never give them the opportunity to tire us. Are you confident for a long match?' he asked.

'Well I think I can manage. But I don't think my stamina is as strong as Ri-chan but since I was able to rest I think I can do a long match. How about you?' I replied.

'Don't worry I am well rested too. If that's the case, let's win this' he said. I can see he is full of determination and I will definitely do my best. I heard Mori-senpai whistled. As we approach the court the heat was pricking my skin. I was definitely hot. The heat takes energy twice.

'Alright! We will now start the championship round. The champion will win a sunset dinner at Tama-chan's yacht! Good luck and let the game begins!' Honey-senpai seems to be pumped up with the match. It must be sugar rush.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's POV<strong>

'Ladies and gentlemen! This is an intense match between the finalists. It seems that no one is backing down. They have their eyes on the prize!' Honey-senpai is very enthusiastic.

The rallies are longer and different tactics are very much used in this game. Now, I feel bad. Our game against Kyoya-senpai and Kana-senpai looked like a children's game. So, this is how a real game looks like. Kyoya-senpai never strikes as an athletic type but surprisingly he can play well but Kana-senpai is doing all the hard and fast hits plus the height advantage. On the other hand, Riku-senpai is very aggressive and a smart player too. Tamaki-senpai is also tall and knows how to play the game. I don't know how this game will end or how long will it last.

'Is Tamaki-senpai alright?' I asked. He seemed pale but he seemed to be doing okay.

'Don't worry about Tono, he's okay' Hikaru commented. I looked at Hikaru and said nothing. But why do I get the feeling that he seemed not fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaname's POV<strong>

This is longer than I expected. I'm glad we have an advantage otherwise I already collapsed due to exercise neglect. I probably fainted; experienced cramps or worst my legs will feel weak like jellies. What am I thinking? I should be thinking of winning. I must be focused. I can see Ootori-kun keeping up with the rallies but the pressure is on me because I keep doing the spikes if this goes on my right arm would probably surrender. We must win, the sooner the better. I am now serving the ball and it will definitely be a jump strong serve. It's in. That's a relief because normally when the body starts to feel tired the control weakens. As expected, Ri-chan was able to receive it very well and passes it to Suoh-kun. Suoh-kun, near the net, tried to get the ball but it was a strong pass from Ri-chan. It must probably the impact of my strong serve. Suoh-kun tried to get the ball as he reaches near the pole to avoid an out. My eyes were on the ball to see if it was in or out but I heard a bump noise and saw Suoh-kun on the ground.

'Suoh-kun!' I shouted and immediately ran. I heard everyone screamed out of shock and worry. We all ran to his side and Suoh-kun seemed fainted. He was not moving. I hope he will be alright.

'Kyoya please call one of your doctors. Please get the first aid kit and ice' Mori-senpai said calmly to the servant and Ootori-kun as he tried to turn Suoh-kun. Ootor-kun only nodded and immediately called someone from their hospital.

'The doctor will be here in ten minutes' Ootori-kun said. What a relief we only have to wait for a short time. Thank goodness for the efficiency of the Ootori group.

'Mori-senpai is he bleeding? Will he be alright?' I asked worriedly.

'Yeah, will Tono be alright?' the twin said sounding obviously worried.

'I can't tell. He isn't bleeding. He fainted probably because his head was hit by the pole very hard' Mori-senpai said as he moved Suoh-kun to the near beach bed.

'Morinozuka-sama, Ootori-sama the doctor is here' said the servant while running. I saw the doctor running as well accompanied by his nurses while carrying a stretcher. The doctor immediately checked on Suoh-kun.

'He seems okay. But we will need to examine him further to confirm his state. He will go under an MRI examination. The trauma on his head caused this swollen portion which is normal. But we just want to be sure. We will bring him to hospital. Once he is clear he can be discharged as soon as possible' the doctor explained.

The ambulance left with Ootori-kun. He said that we should not come and he shall inform us the state of Suoh-kun after the MRI examination. I am just praying that all will be well.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's POV<strong>

'How is Tamaki, Sensei?' I asked.

'He is alright Ootori-sama. Even though it was a strong impact on his head we saw no sign of abnormality in his brain. But when he wakes up he will feel a severe headache due to the trauma. Another thing, we also found out that he was dehydrated. Playing under this degree of heat must have caused it. He must be feeling a bit dizzy during that time and tried to force himself to play. When he wakes up please make sure that he drink lots of water. Here is the list of medicines that he must take to lessen the swollen and pain' the doctor explained.

'Thank you very much for the quick response. I will tell my father the efficiency of the doctors and staff of this branch. We are fortunate to have you on our hospital' I replied. This is needed to boost the motivation of the staff plus he indeed did a good job on Tamaki.

'Thank you very much Ootori-sama' he said and bowed. I also bowed to show my respect and left his office.

I came to Tamaki's room and he is still unconscious. I hope he wakes up soon. Many people are worried about him. He has no sense of danger. If he is dizzy during the game I will beat him myself. I know that our game plan was to tire them but I did not expect that Tamaki will fall in to this state. What were you thinking you big idiot?

I saw his eyes started to move and so as his hands.

'Water' he said softly.

'Here' I said. He tried to sit properly as I gave him a glass of water.

'How are you feeling?' I asked.

'My head hurts and I'm thirsty. What happened?' he replied.

'You hit your head on the pole very hard and you fainted. You're lucky because you have a thick head. According to the doctor, you are fine' I simply replied.

'No wonder. Where are the others?' he asked.

'Waiting at the mansion. By the way, were you feeling dizzy during the game?' I asked. 'I want an honest answer' I added.

'A little bit. But I thought, I can manage. I was enjoying the game so I didn't pay attention to it' he confessed.

I simply shrugged and squeezed my nose bridge. 'You must be thankful that you are still sick otherwise I could have strangled you moron!'

'I'm sorry' he simply said.

'Don't apologize to me. Apologize to everyone later. They were very worried. Plus, you looked lame awhile ago' I remarked.

'Oh no! What did Haruhi said?' he asked in panic. I knew he would instantly react to this. Very predictable. I simply smirked at him.

'Why don't you ask her?' I teased.

'Kyoya!' he begged.

'She was worried. He was more shocked seeing you fainted. I told you it was a lame scene' I added another tease.

'Oh no! How am I going to face them? My beautiful face! Ruined!' he said dramatically. What's new? I always see this everyday.

'Enough! We will depart soon. According to the doctor, you can be discharged once you wake up' I explained.

'What time is it?' he asked.

'4:30 pm. You slept very long. I already informed the others that you will be discharge today' I replied.

'Good! Then you still have the time to prepare for your dinner date!' he said enthusiastically.

'With your situation, I don't think so' I simply replied.

'Why? You won! It is only right to claim you prize!' he retorted like a kid. No doubt he is perfectly fine.

'No. I don't even like winning by default' I replied.

'It doesn't matter Kyoya. A win is a win. It was an accident' he explained.'Don't you want to have a dinner date with Kana-chan?' he continued. And that silenced me for a moment. Do I want it? Yes, I do. The last time with had one was a complete disaster but the ending was memorable. Our first kiss.

'Silence means yes' he said as he completely interrupted my train of thoughts. 'Are you nervous?' he added.

I don't know, probably? Ichimaru is a strong willed opinionated woman that every time we argued I always reconsider all her arguments. I do like talking to her because she always made sense and very interesting. However, I do not understand myself when I am with her.

'Your face can say a thousand words. Let me interpret it for you Oka-san' Tamaki teased. 'You like Kana-chan. If you don't approve the word like well you are simply attracted to her. You find her interesting and beautiful. Don't lie to me! I noticed a long time ago. Your smart, why did I even plan this weekend getaway?' he smiled. I have no idea that I unconsciously smiled.

'Yes, I find her interesting and beautiful. Yes, I am attracted to her. Yes, I think I like her' I confessed the immediate realization. The words came out as a relief and a release of the things that built up inside me. I am surprised with myself. Tamaki this is the second time.

'Thank you Kyoya for trusting me' he smiled. I thought that he will tease me. This idiot can get the most innocent and pure truths from my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, out from the mouth of Kyoya! :D I can't wait for the dinner date. But I still have to write it! haha! Will there be a confession session between Kyoya and Kaname or another heated debate? ^_^<strong>

**Thank you for reading! *bow* Constructive criticisms are appreciated and welcome.** **Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
